Justify
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: ¿Què es lo màs importante para un shinobi? ¿Què es lo màs importante para Naruto? ¿Salvar a la chica que ama ò salvar a su amigo? naruxhina nejixhina
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Para quienes ya me conocen..¡¡He vuelto!! Ja, ja. Sí, en mí se cumple el dicho de : "mala hierba nunca muere" ¬¬_

_En fin, muchas cosas han pasado y, a la vez nada importante. Me he dedicado a leer algunos fics de Naruto y he decidido hacer uno que no tenga que ver con el yaoi. ¿Seré capaz de hacer algo sin enredar a los hombres en esto? Pasen, lean y juzguen por ustedes mismos._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de otra manera la desabrida e inútil de Sakura hubiera muerto en lugar de Asuma Sensei. Por otro lado, yo no hubiera podido crear a un personaje tan hermoso como lo es Gaara, eso solo Masashi Kishimoto. _

**Justify. Cap. 1**** "El día en que me enamoré de ti".**

Justificación. ¿Son todas nuestras acciones excusadas de manera que no puedan tener consecuencias dolorosas para los demás ó, incluso para nosotros mismos? ¿En verdad lo que hacemos vale la pena como para exponernos ante y por los demás?

En realidad la vida es solo eso: una justificación..

Sakura pensaba en Hinata. Llevaba varios días callada y, en sí esto no era lo más raro, de por sí la chica era ya así. Pero, existía un instinto femenino que le indicaba que algo no andaba bien con la shinobi.

-Aquí tienes, Sakura- la peli rosa miró el té que su ex compañera de clases le ofrecía. Dando una pequeña reverencia con un movimiento, le indicó un 'gracias' mudo.

Hinata se sentó en silencio sobre sus piernas justo enfrente de la oji verde, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y con la mirada clavada en ellas. La Haruno le miraba por encima del borde de la taza y decidió hacer una pequeña prueba para averiguar lo que le pasaba a la muchacha.

-Naruto..- la oji blanco mostró su sobresalto de inmediato y Sakura se sonrió triunfalmente, al momento en que depositaba con parsimonia la tasita en la mesa y no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Hinata volvió la mirada al jardín de la casa pero, su labios se encontraban entre abiertos, dejando que a intervalos su lengua los humedeciera: clara muestra de que estaba nerviosa y Sakura supo, entonces, que el asunto iba ligado al chico.

-Naruto ha estado entrenando arduamente en todos estos días- prosiguió Haruno. Su amiga asintió con la cabeza y musitó un: 'Lo sé'. –No te hemos visto por el campo, pensé que quizás podrías ir, ya sabes, para levantarle el ánimo.

La heredera del clan le miró sorprendida, ante la sonrisita de la oji verde. Pero, rápidamente bajó la mirada, reflejando nuevamente algo que la mano derecha de la Hokage interpretó como tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata? Últimamente te he notado como distante con nosotros. ¿Se trata de Naruto, no es cierto?- la chica se le acercó, llegando a ella a gatas y poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro femenino. Ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente para tratar de ver los ojos de la peli negra.

Hyuuga hizo un mohín que aparentaba ser una media sonrisa. Sí, claro que se trataba de Naruto kun. Claro que sabía de sus entrenamientos y claro que había ido a levantarle los ánimos pero, se dio cuenta de que estaban pasando cosas contra las cuales no podía luchar.

-Hinata, ¿por qué de una buena vez no le dices a Naruto que te gusta?- los ojos blancos se llenaron de terror de inmediato, a la vez que un sonoro sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas.

-E-eso.. eso no..

-¡Oh, vamos, mujer! Todo el mundo sabe lo que sientes por ese descerebrado y perdóname que lo llame así pero, solo un falto de cerebro no se daría cuenta de ello.- le guiñó un ojo.

Hinata bajó la mirada, esta vez con vergüenza.

-Perdóname, Sakura. Todo esto debe de ser muy molesto para ti.

-¿Uhm? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Creo..- se aclaro la garganta, se notaba que le era difícil hablar sobre el asunto. –Creo que si estas aquí, es para que hablemos sobre este asunto con franqueza. Perdóname por sentir lo que siento por él pero, la verdad es que siempre lo he mirado de lejos, trataré de ya no hacer ni eso pues, tú..

-¡Momento, momento! ¿Qué diablos te crees que soy yo de Naruto para que pienses de esa manera?

-Te he visto, a diario te veía presente en el entrenamiento de Naruto kun. Observándole aún bajo la lluvia y llevándole de píldoras de soldado(1), creo que hechas por ti misma. Eso solo puede significar que tú y él..

Las carcajadas por parte de Sakura le interrumpieron, no entendía aquel gesto y de hecho, la hacían sentir mal.

-Perdón, perdón pero, no pude evitarlo- le respondió aún con una lagrimita amenazante en sus ojos. –Hinata, él y yo solo somos amigos. Además, el que también solía ir era Sai y eso no quiere decir que él esté enamorado de Naruto.

_((Aunque a veces, me da miedo ¬¬))__,_ reconoció el iner de Sakura.

-Entonces..

-Por supuesto que no. Además, ¿no te acabo de instar a que le 'llegues' al chico?

-No, eso jamás podría- le reiteró con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Hinata..- esta vez le colocó ambas manos en los hombros, ejerciendo una ligera presión en ellos. –Si no lo haces, él jamás se dará cuenta y estas expuesta a que cualquier otra lo haga. ¿Quieres tú eso?.. ¿verdad que no?

-¿Y si él me rechaza? Quien le gusta realmente eres..

-¡Ninguna excusa! Deja de ponerte 'peros' tú misma. ¡Es más, yo te voy ayudar!

La peli rosa se levantó con ambas manos en la cintura, no solo sus palabras sino, también su rostro reflejaban su determinación de hacerlo. Se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y salió a toda velocidad de la residencia Hyuuga.

O&o&o&o&

Comenzaba a cansarle el hecho de que muchos hicieran comentarios dando a entender que entre Naruto y ella había algo. ¿Es que no podían ver una simple amistad entre un chico y una chica? ¿No se daban cuenta de que ella para Naruto solo era como una hermana?

Sí, era cierto que el chico rubio había estado enamorado de ella cuando más niños pero, ahora ya hacia mucho tiempo en que él ni le chistaba nada. Sus esfuerzos estaban enfocados en traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Se detuvo en uno de árboles, recargando una de sus manos en la áspera corteza de este. Ya era tarde y las primeras estrellas tachonaban el cielo. Cada que pensaba en el Uchiha le pasaba lo mismo, una tristeza infinita le invadía. Ella no era como Ino quien, al parecer, estaba de verdad interesada en Sai.

-Eres una estúpida, Sakura- se maldijo así misma, limpiándose con fuerza las lagrimas del rostro.

Reanudó la carrera, directo al campo en donde entrenaba el chico zorro, viendo a lo lejos como este parecía huir de Kakashi. Aquella escena le causo gracia.

-Sakura chan- le saludó al verla, esta solo le sonrió, en tanto escondía sus manos detrás.

Naruto corrió hacia ella, con una sonrisa de poseso. Kakashi intercambió una mirada con Yamato y ambos se apartaron como al tiro de una piedra.

-Tenzou, ¿alguna vez te he contado de cómo me hice la cicatriz de mi abdomen?

-Preferiría que me llamara Yamato, Kakashi Sempai. Y no tiene que fingir que solo nos alejamos para dejarlos a solas.

-Bueno, si tanto insistes, te lo contaré- a Yamato le resbaló una gota de sudor. De solo pensar en lo 'ilustrativo' que sería aquel relato, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Y para que querría verme a mí Hinata?- cuestionó el rubio.

-Y yo qué voy a saber. Tú solo ve, ¿de acuerdo?- notó que el chico titubeaba por un instante. –Creo que ella quiere ayudarte con tu entrenamiento pero, ahora mismo su papá le obliga a entrenar duro y no puede salir de casa a menos que sea por una misión, ¿entendiste?

-Está bien, iré- le sonrió de lado a lado y Sakura estaba a punto de burlarse por la ingenuidad del chico. Era tan fácil engañarlo.

Naruto se acercó a Kakashi, mientras que Yamato vaciaba su estómago en el árbol más cercano.

-Kakashi sensei, iré a entrenar con Hinata, parece que ella tiene una buena idea para mí. Regreso pronto- y el chico se fue a toda velocidad.

-¿Uhm? ¿Hinata? Ya veo pero, ¿crees que esté bien eso, Sakura?

-La pobre necesitaba un poco de ayudadita. Además, no creo que sea perjudicial para el entrenamiento de Naruto- la peli rosa sacó la lengua de manera traviesa.

-No me refería a eso, exactamente.- la chica lo miró sin comprender.

-Lo que Kakashi Sempai quiere decir es ¿que si con eso estarás bien?- dijo Yamato, acercándose de nuevo pero, guardando las distancias con el peli plateado.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y les dio la espalda.

-Naruto y yo solo somos amigos, ¿por qué insisten en mencionar toda esa bobería?- les dijo con molestia.

-Bien pero, tampoco veo la razón de tu enojo, Sakura chan- la susodicha miró con recelo a su antiguo sensei. Cada que usaba ese 'chan', sentía como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

La chica prefirió marcharse del lugar.

-Sigue sin darse cuenta- dijo Yamato.

-¿En qué nos quedamos?- al no recibir respuesta del castaño, el ex capitán ANBU se volvió. Se encontró solo en aquel páramo.

O&o&o&o&

Naruto se encontraba feliz. Había completado la técnica y ahora solo se encontraba en la fase de poder controlarla y manejarla con mayor facilidad. Se sentía ya seguro de poder enfrentarse contra Sasuke y traerlo de regreso tal y como se lo había prometido a Sakura.

Sakura.

Algo extraño se le atiborró en el pecho. Ya tenía tiempo que no sentía aquello. De hecho lo había dejado de sentir después de que se fue a entrenar con Ero- Senin, entregándose tanto a su preparación que ya no tenía tiempo de pensar en su amor platónico.

Sí, fue justo cuando le hizo esa promesa que había comprendido que Sakura era y seguiría siendo solo eso: un amor in correspondido.

El ver las luces de la casa de Hinata le cambiaron los pensamientos. Aquella niña le caía bastante bien, aunque la mayoría de las veces se le hacia extraña. Pero, sin saber por qué, le agradaba pasar algún momento con ella.

Antes de llegar alcanzó a divisar la silueta de la Hyuuga que se alejaba del tejado de su casa y Naruto incrementó su paso. Sin embargo, al entrar al bosque se le perdió.

El rubio se paró a buscar rastros de la shinobi.

-Sí que es rápida, 'ttebayo- se dijo, mirando para todas partes y después de unos instantes encontró el camino a seguir.

Su pista le dirigió hasta un río. Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando notó que la chica estaba sumida en una especie de danza, teniendo como compañera el agua del arroyo. Pronto la luz de la luna se aclaró, como si esta aprobara que el chico mirara la desnudez de la chica.

Sus orbes azules miraban con encanto el espectáculo, la malicia no existía en aquella mirada, solo admiración. Y su cerebro olvidadizo y despistado le pareció funcionar justo en ese momento.

-Entonces, eras tú..-dijo impresionado.

El agua cayó pesadamente. Hinata se cubrió avergonzada.

-Na-Na- Naruto kun- sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

Ella pensó que nada peor que esto podría estarle pasando, quería que la Tierra, ó en este caso, el agua, se la tragara viva. Sus piernas se encontraba paralizadas ¡Y ella tantas ganas que tenía de salir corriendo!

Sintió que las lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos y un sollozo no pudo controlar. Finalmente, solo atinó a dejarse caer de rodillas y llevarse ambas manos al rostro para llorar.

-Hi..Hinata, no llores, por favor- dijo Naruto, despabilándose al fin.

Miles de gotitas de sudor le recorrieron el rostro sin saber qué hacer, acababa de darse cuenta de lo avergonzada que debía estar su amiga. Sus ojos se toparon con su ropa y la cogió con rapidez.

Hinata se sobresaltó al sentir que le cubrían los hombros, al alzar la mirada notó que el chico mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como asegurándose con ello que no vería nada.

-Perdóname, Hinata. Vine porque Sakura chan me dio tu recado. Te me perdiste al entrar al bosque y cuando te encontré me sorprendí tanto que no pude hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderme, no me malinterpretes. Pero, es que ya una vez te había visto así y..

Un ligero gemido de sorpresa salió de los labios de la chica.

-No, no, no, no es lo que te imaginas, Hinata- Naruto movió las manos en negación pero, al hacerlo una de ellas rozó el seno de la chica.

Eso fue demasiado para el pudor de la Hyuuga y por más tímida que fuera no iba a permitir que le tocasen. Le abofeteó y se paró rauda.

-¡Espera! Déjame explicarte. Maldición- el chico kyubi se daba cuenta de que no podía dejar las cosas de esa manera, no ante ella.

Que Sakura y Sai le consideraran pervertido era más que suficiente.

-Espera, por favor- estaba loco si pensaba que lo haría.

Sentía las mejillas ardiendo y comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de recluirse para siempre en su casa. Se echaba la culpa por lo sucedido ya que, pensaba que si ella hubiera detenido a Sakura de su 'ayudadita' nada de esto estuviera sucediendo.

De pronto, la planta de su pie se astilló con una de las ramas y a cada paso le era más molesto. Se impresionó de que eso sucediera pues, ya anteriormente había sido gravemente herida y aquello tan pequeño le hacia aminorar su loca carrera (2).

De pronto, la rama que había alcanzado se partió y ella no encontró de donde sostenerse. Naruto la atrapó en el aire.

-¿Estas bien, Hinata?- él la colocó encima de una piedra. –Toma- le extendió la ropa que él había recogido de la orilla del río y ella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

Se había resignado a sufrir su humillación.

-Lo siento, no quise que te sintieras mal. Pero, al verte me emocioné tanto. Descubrí que tú eres mi _Tenhyo_ (3).

Hinata alzó la mirada sorprendida y sus labios se abrieron, temblando. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Naruto la consideraba..?

-Hace ya algún tiempo, yo te había visto en esa misma danza. Fue antes de que me fuera con Ero-senin, cuando tu equipo y yo fuimos en busca de ese insecto ¿recuerdas? Desde ese entonces, a veces pensaba en aquella que había visto y me preguntaba si en verdad era real ó lo había soñado.

Naruto alzó la mirada para ver el cielo azul y se sonrió.

-Así que decidí llamarle _Tenhyo _a aquella hermosa visión.

-Naruto..- murmuró sonrojada.

-¿Ya puedo voltear?- le preguntó moviendo su cabeza a la derecha. Fue hasta que ella se percató de que él permaneció de espalda todo ese tiempo.

Le agradeció tanta gentileza. Aunque la gente dijera que era un tonto, se daba cuenta de que era muy amable. Se apresuró a vestirse. Pensaba en todo lo sucedido, razonando nerviosamente sobre lo que pudiera significar todo ello.

_Si no lo haces, él jamás se dará cuenta y estas expuesta a que cualquier otra lo haga. ¿Quieres tú eso?.. ¿verdad que no?_

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. En el fondo sabía que Sakura tenía razón. Sentía que la sangre se le arremolinaba en las sienes, palpitándole. Sus manos sudaron frío y cuando abrió la boca no salió nada. Cerró los ojos, como dándose valor. ¿Qué podría ser más vergonzoso que lo que acababa de pasar? Además, él le confesó que le parecía bonita.

"_No, espera, un momento,"_ pensó, _"él no dijo que creía que fueras bonita. Solo dijo que le parecía bonito lo que hacías, eso es todo"._

_((¡Deja de ponerte trabas tú sola, ¿quieres?!))_ El iner de Sakura apreció en un recuadro al lado suyo.

"_Pero.."_

_((¿Se lo dices tú ó se lo digo yo?))_ Sakura bufó desesperada. _((Naruto, ¿sabías que le gustas a Hinata?))_

-¿Uhm? ¿Dijiste algo?- Naruto se volvió completamente, no sabía si veía el rostro de la peli negra ó un semáforo en alto.

-Na- Naruto kun- balbuceó nerviosa y jugando con la punta de los dedos. –Tú.. en verdad.. bueno, yo..

"_No entiendo nada de lo que dice, 'ttebayo__. Siempre sucede lo mismo. Es por eso que nunca puedo tener una charla con ella"_.

-..gustas..- finalizó la heredera del _byakugan_.

-.. ¿qué?

"_Creo que me dijo algo y yo me lo perdí.."._

Hinata se descolocó, tanto trabajo que le había costado decírselo y parecía que él no le había escuchado. Suspiró hondo, sí ya lo había dicho una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo.

-Quiero decirte que me gustas, Naruto-kun-

Bien, ahí estaba. Más claro no se podía. Si el otro no le entendía era porque no lo deseaba y ahí daría por terminado todo. Trataría de olvidarlo y punto.

Naruto se quedó frío. Jamás se había imaginado ser objeto de una confesión de amor ó al menos no por parte de Hinata. En sus locas fantasías se había pensado con Sakura pero.. no con ella. no porque le desagradase, sino.. no, definitivamente no.. es que..

El cerebro de Naruto expiró definitivamente y no supo que contestar y Hinata sobre entendió el silencio como un rotundo no.

-No te preocupes, Naruto kun. Yo sé que a ti te gusta Sakura y que yo no tengo..

Espera, espera. ¿Había mencionado a Sakura por delante? Pero, si ella ya no significaba nada más allá de su mejor amiga y.. Ya no significaba nada..

-No digas eso, Hinata. Sakura chan y yo somos amigos- el rubio le sonrió. –¿Quieres ir mañana conmigo a comer ramen? Ah, no espera, Sakura me dijo que tu papá te tiene prohibido salir de casa.

-¿?

-Entonces, vengo yo y comemos ramen en tu casa ¿vale? Y después podemos entrenar juntos como me mandaste a decir. Nos vemos, entonces.

Naruto habló tan rápido que a la pobre chica le fue imposible responderle algo. No había entendido del todo pero, suponía que si el Uzumaki deseaba pasar tiempo junto a ella después de la confesión, era porque él sentía algo similar.

Sintió que su corazón gritaba desde su pecho.

O&o&o&o&

Sí, no podía creerlo.

¡Él, Uzumaki Naruto le gustaba a una niña tan linda como Hinata Hyuuga! Necesitaba decírselo a alguien y que mejor que otra que Sakura. Ella era su amiga y quizás hasta podría aconsejarle algo ¿no? En esto de las chicas era un total novato y no sabía que hacer exactamente.

Bien, la luz de la habitación de su compañera de equipo aún estaba encendida. Se acercó y tocó la ventana.

Dentro, la peli rosa se sobresaltó al ser interrumpida en sus pensamientos. Al abrir la ventana se quedó sorprendida. De todas las personas de Konoha a la que menos quería ver en ese momento era al rubio revoltoso.

-¡Sakura chan!- los brazos expresivos del chico se estiraron hacia su persona.

En otros tiempos aquello le hubiera molestado y sin dudar le mandaría lejos pero, ya hacia tiempo en que se comenzaba a acostumbrar a eso. Extrañamente, el gesto la invadió de un calor agradable.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto tonto?- le soltó, solo para no perder la costumbre de molestarlo.

-¡Sakura, Sakura chan!- repetía una y otra vez de manera exaltada.

-Cálmate y dime que diablos te pasa- la chica se alejó del agarre.

Después de todo no iba a dar pie a que dijeran algo más los vecinos, sino era que de por sí el hecho de que un chico entrara a hurtadillas a tu cuarto por la noche ya daba de qué hablar.

-Hinata acaba de decir que le gusto. ¿Entiendes, Sakura? Que le gusto y yo quería que me dieras un consejo de qué debo regalarle ó a dónde la puedo llevar. ¿Crees que esté bien que salgamos a comer ramen? ¿Debo hablar ya con su padre? Quizás pueda llevar a Iruka sensei para que me apoye ó crees que..

-¡Momento galán! Si haces eso, la asustarás. Solo.. solo sé tú mismo.. ¡no espera! Eso la asustará aún más.

De pronto, Sakura se quedó callada. Notaba la sonrisa abierta y sincera de su amigo y una sensación extraña la invadió. Así que finalmente, Hinata se había decidido. Le daba gusto pero, había algo.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura chan? De pronto te has quedado callada.

-Nada de nada. Es solo que uno es gente normal y duerme, ¿sabes?- le respondió agresiva, nada fuera de lo común en ella. Lo empujó afuera. –Mañana hablamos, Uzumaki- y le cerró la ventana en las narices.

Sakura se quedó recargada en la ventana breves minutos y se dirigió a apagar la luz. Ahí se quedó por otro momento, con la mirada clavada en la pared.

_Si no lo haces, él jamás se dará cuenta y estas expuesta a que cualquier otra lo haga. ¿Quieres tú eso?.. ¿verdad que no?_

Recordó las palabras que ella misma le dijera a Hinata. También recordó las tantas veces que le dijeron algo relacionado con el rubio. ¡Kami! Si hasta Sai se había atrevido a hacer comentarios que daban a entender que ella no comprendía lo que sentía en realidad por el shinobi.

Lo que sentía por Naruto.

Desde que este volviera de su viaje se sentía segura cada que salían juntos en una misión. Sentía que él jamás permitiría que algo le hiciese daño. Con ese gesto tan amable de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, así le costara la vida.

Sasuke. Tan frío y tan lleno de sí mismo. Siempre había sido así, queriendo ser mejor solo para cumplir una venganza. Tan distinto de Naruto.

Naruto. Un shinobi que había logrado destacar a base de puro esfuerzo. De no ser nada a convertirse en uno de los mejores ninja que ella conociera. Queriendo ser mejor para demostrar que él podía ser un Hokage y ahora para vencer al Uchiha y salvar a su amigo. Lo único que deseaba era eso y la única que desde un principio siempre creyó en él había sido Hinata.

Hinata. Y ahora ambos recibían el galardón por nunca dejar de creer.

Sakura se sintió estúpida, tan estúpida que comenzó a llorar con desaliento.

Lo había tenido tan cerca y por tanto tiempo y ahora no se había dado cuenta del cómo lo había perdido…..

**CONTINUARA…**

(1)Que más que píldoras, parecen canicas y por el sabor y el color no creo que fueran de chocolate XD.. comentario muy personal, claro está.

(2)A ver, ¿a quién no le ha pasado que una ENORME cortada no le duele tanto como una pequeña? ¿En qué diablos consiste eso? ¿O es que es solo a mí a quien le sucede?

(3) _Tenhyo_. Diosas que bajan a la Tierra para bañarse a la luz de la Luna llena.

_Notas de la autora:_

_OK! _

_Espero que les haya gustado la declaración de Hinata. A mí me pareció que fue lindo lo que le dijo Naruto respecto a lo de sus entrenamientos. De hecho es una de mis escenas favoritas del anime._

_Bien, ¿por qué el título del fic? Pues, sencillo. Así se llama la canción más padre del nuevo disco de The Rasmus y como ya están próximos a venir a México, quise celebrarlo de esta manera. ¿Ya mencioné que voy a ir a su concierto? Ja, ja, ni la larga distancia podrá impedírmelo, neh?_

_Por otro lado, esto no será nada fácil para esta parejita. No señor ¿cuándo han visto que haga fics tan censillos? ¡Nunca me suceda eso! Esto no será un simple triángulo amoroso, sino más bien ¡un cuadrado amoroso! Y es que no podía dejar de poner una parejita que me late, aunque por desgracia él no se porte tan bien aquí._

_En fin, creo que eso es todo. Por favor, no sean tan malos y déjenme un review para saber qué les pareció._

_Mattau!_

_**A Ne**__**ji aquello no le pareció. No iba a permitir que sus planes se fueran al caño con la grandiosa idea del Uzumaki y mucho menos ahora que contaba con la palabra de su tío. **_


	2. Chapter 2

'_Esta canción que escuchas es la canción de las ranitas..' XD ¿Quién no se rió al escuchar la boba canción del entrenamiento de Naruto con Gamakichi y su hermano._

_¡Ah! Fascinada por los nuevos capítulos del anime y emocionada por ver la nueva técnica de nuestro 'Niño mandarina'. Y es que no es lo mismo verla en manga que en anime. Hablando de mangas.. estoy atrasadísima con mi lectura. En fin, espero darme pronto una escapadita para seguirle._

_¡¡Soy de México e iré al concierto de The Rasmus este 24 de abril!!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (esos son de Masashi Kishimoto), salvo la dirección de esta historia.. cualquier parecido con la realidad, no es mera coincidencia XD. _

**Justify Cap. 2**** Bailarina.**

Hinata se desperezó poco a poco aún sobre su cama. El ruido del entrenamiento de su hermana menor, llevados a cabo en el patio trasero fue lo que, en realidad, le habían despertado.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su primera reacción fue la de esconderse debajo de las cobijas. Sus labios murmuraron el nombre del chico zorro y sus ánimos se vieron envueltos en emoción y unas ganas enormes de gritarle a todo el mundo que ella y el rubio comenzarían a salir. Aún no podía creérselo.

¡Ah! Parecía que la vida comenzaba a cambiarle, la persona a la que por tanto tiempo había estado admirando en secreto, por fin comenzaba a mirarla.

Suspiró profundamente, reacción típica de cuando una se encuentra enamorada. Se levantó y rápidamente se duchó y preparó para su visita con su Sensei. Y es que hacia tan solo unos cuantos días que esta había dado a luz a un hermoso bebe.

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se entristecieron temporalmente. Pensar en que el pobrecillo nunca conocería a su papá le causaba congoja y, aunque Kurenai se mostraba fuerte, en el fondo sabían que la muerte de Asuma le seguía doliendo, un dolor que jamás se curaría del todo.

El nombre del chico rubio se le vino a los labios, preguntándose qué haría ella de encontrarse en una situación parecida. Agitó vehementemente la cabeza como para alejar aquellos pesimistas pensamientos. Ahora se encontraba feliz por su relación y no existía razón alguna para sentirse triste.

Salió al pasillo de la casa, desde donde pudo divisar a su primo entrenando con Hanabi, bajo la mirada escrutadora de su padre. Sin bien era cierto que la relación entre Neji y el _Souke_ había mejorado, pocas cosas habían sido así en lo relacionado con ella y su padre. La verdad era que Hiashi prefería no tener mucho trato con su primogénita y eso Hinata lo sabía.

Llevó el desayuno como era costumbre, dejándolo en una charola. Estaba dispuesta a irse en silencio, cuando escuchó la voz de su primo.

-_Arigatou, Hinata Sama-_ la chica volvió la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos del que la llamaba.

Le sonrió y tan solo se limitó a devolverle la cortesía con una ligera reverencia y se marchó, despidiéndose de su padre.

Neji suspendió el entrenamiento para descansar y comer algo, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima a la heredera oficial del clan. Y es que desde aquel día en que su tío le recomendara observarla siempre que se mantuviera cerca, él había cogido aquella costumbre. Para él era un verdadero deleite observar a la chica y es que aunque Hiashi no lo reconociera, lo cierto era que Hinata había mejorado muchísimo.

En el fondo de sí, Neji deseaba entrenar al lado de la peli azul que seguir con Hanabi que, aunque era fuerte, carecía del amable corazón de su hermana. Sí, Neji deseaba..

-..¿no es verdad, Neji?-

-¿Perdón?- el castaño se desconcertó al notar que su tío lo miraba, al parecer había estado diciéndole algo y no lo escuchó.

-He dicho que me parece que Hinata tiene buenas cualidades para ser una buena esposa, ¿no lo crees?

-S-sí. Aunque también es una buena shinobi.

Hiashi entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, mientras permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Pocas cosas podían ser ocultadass a sus ojos.

O&o&o&o&

Había ido a despedirse de Sakura pero, el verla en ese estado de depresión lo detenía de decirle la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba allí. Aún se preguntaba si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era la mejor opción, de seguro que si se lo decía ella se negaría. Y es que en realidad, él sabía que no era lo mejor pues, se expondría demasiado; aún así, era la única forma de que se avanzara en aquella investigación.

-¿Y bien?- la peli rosa fue quien rompió el silencio. Ambos se encontraban de frente con una taza de café cada quien. –¿Ha qué has venido? Porque me supongo que no solo lo hiciste para pasar un rato agradable, ¿no es así, Sai?

-Tú siempre tan observadora- le respondió con su habitual sonrisa fingida.

Sakura movió la cabeza en señal de negación, al tiempo en que de su garganta salía un gruñido.

-Tú nunca cambias, no sabes mentir.

-He venido a despedirme- soltó sin más.

En ese momento supo que decir las cosas tal y como siempre lo hacía era lo mejor, decidió que lo que había leído en su nuevo libro respecto a 'Cómo decir cosas difíciles a un amigo', podrían olvidarse por completo.

-He decidido regresar con los ANBU

-¿Qué..?- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Mm.. verás, creo que me he estancado un poco con ustedes. Yo era ya capitán de élite cuando se me asignó con ustedes y pues, ahora..- Sai guardó silencio, supo que Sakura comenzaba a molestarse porque su puño se cerró con fuerza.

-Porque crees que somos unos perdedores- la chica lo miró con recelo ó al menos eso fue lo que pensó el peli negro.

En la práctica, Sakura estaba dolida por las palabras del chico. Se sentía frustrada e incapaz de detenerle. Era como si se fuera a repetir la misma historia de Sasuke.

Su puño temblaba y de hecho, la mesa empezaba a mostrar signos de fisuras. Los ojos verdes reflejaron su tristeza.

-Sakura, ¿estas bien?

-¿Ya lo sabe Kakashi Sensei?

-Sí, esta mañana se lo dijo Tsunade Sama

-¿Y.. Naruto?- Sai se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía con la peli rosa al mencionar con cierto tinte de tristeza el nombre de su compañero.

-Naruto kun, ¿te rompió el corazón?- la pregunta pilló desprevenida a la médico, quien alzó la mirada rápidamente, para cambiar del mismo modo a una de enfado.

-Si vas a largarte, hazlo rápido. Por mi puedes regresar a esa maldita división de la Raíz- se levantó y se marchó, dejando a un no cambiante Sai.

Así que era cierto. Naruto se había dado el lujo de rechazar a la chica. Era una lástima que no pudiera seguir divirtiéndose con ellos. Pero, él prefería ayudarlos, aunque eso significara abandonarles. Salió del restaurante, encontrándose en la entrada con un Kakashi recargado en la pared, con brazos y piernas cruzados.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces- le dijo el Ninja Copia, sin mover un solo músculo.

El chico más inexpresivo de Konoha no le respondió nada, siguiendo su camino.

O&o&o&o&

El llanto del bebé fue lo único que se escuchó en el departamento.

-Kurenai Sensei- llamó la atención Shino, de quien ni se notó el mutismo en el que quedó tras la noticia. La oji rojiza volteo a verle. –Su bebé..

Pareció reaccionar y de inmediato tomó al bebé en su regazo.

-¡No _manches_, Hinata! ¿En serio se lo dijiste?- Kiba dio un manotazo en la mesa de centro, ante la alegría de su fiel compañero y el sonrojo de la chica.

-Bueno, en verdad que debo confesar que hasta yo te lo iba a sugerir pero, jamás pensé que llegarías a esto- mencionó su Sensei.

-Más vale tarde que nunca- agregó seriamente el del clan insectil.

-Este.. yo pensé que ustedes.. me lo reprocharían- mencionó apenada la Hyuuga.

Claro, más apenada estaría, si les hubiera contado la realidad del cómo se dieron las cosas una noche anterior.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Vamos, chica! Es que en verdad nos alegra, con tal de que no sea con el pesado de tu primito.

-¡Kiba!- llamó la atención su superior.

-Vale, vale, es que ustedes saben que nunca me ha caído el tipo y más desde lo que le hizo en el examen para _Chunin_ .

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre el tema y que todo estaba perdonado, ¿no es así, Hinata?- Kurenai miró a los ojos de su ex alumna y esta asintió.

-Guardar rencor a los camaradas nunca lleva a nada bueno- afirmó Shino.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que todavía recuerda que Naruto no lo reconoció al regresar a Konoha- le criticó Kiba.

-No reconocer a un camarada es diferente- le regresó con cierto tono de estar sentido, al punto de sonar hasta infantil.

Kurenai rió por lo bajo, lo que hizo que ellos se alegraran de ver aquel gesto. Aquello también les hizo olvidar la pequeña discusión que comenzaba a generarse entre ambos chicos.

-Kurenai Sensei, me alegra tanto que el bebé y usted se encuentren bien- afirmó Hinata, pasando su mano sobre la cabecita despeinada del susodicho.

-¡Uh! Ya le nació el instinto maternal, ¿no es así, Akamaru?- el perro apoyó el chiste de su instructor.

El sonrojo de la oji blanca no se hizo esperar, a lo que todos rieron ó al menos casi todos, ya que Shino solo se limitó a sonreír bajo el cobijo del cuello alto de su vestimenta.

O&o&o&o&

A Kakashi por poco y se le cayó la máscara por la impresión y Yamato no podía abrir más los ojos porque de por sí así ya era su gesto. En tanto, Naruto ostentaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿En serio.. Hinata..- balbuceó el peli plateado, a lo que solo recibió de respuesta una afirmación silenciosa. –No puede ser, esta juventud obstinada a vivir tan aceleradamente.

-Mejor diga que le da vergüenza que a sus años ninguna mujer se le ha declarado, Kakashi sempai.

-¡Claro que no me da vergüenza! Además, eso no es cierto. Es solo que..- comenzó a jugar con las puntas de sus dedos índices. –Esto me hace sentir.. un _poco_ mayor.

Yamato notó lo obvio que fue la palabra _poco_. Sí, Kakashi podía ser igual de vanidoso como lo eran sus fantásticas habilidades.

-Debes sentirte muy feliz por ello, Naruto- le comentó el ninja del _Mokuton._ –Te felicito.

-¿Y ya lo sabe Sakura?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Sí, fue a la primera a quien se lo dije. Estaba tan contenta.

Ambos Sensei se miraron por un instante.

-Debes de ser un poco más cauteloso con estas cosas, ¿sabes? Esa clase de asuntos no es bueno que se lo cuentes a una chica- le dijo Yamato y el chico rubio hizo cara de no comprender.

-Esas son cosas de chicos y a ellas no les gusta hablar de ello con otros chicos, ¿entiendes?

El oji azul negó reiteradamente con la cabeza.

-Naruto, creo que es hora de que tengamos una charla de hombre a hombre- le dijo Kakashi. –Hay ciertas cosas que debes de saber- le pasó el brazo por lo hombros.

-No pensará usar su libro de texto favorito..

-Tenzou, hay ciertas cosas que _tú _no puedes saber

-Nani?!- y de pronto se vio sumergido en una ilusión provocada por el _Sharingan._

O&o&o&o&

El tiempo se vuelve caprichoso cuando estamos enamorados. A veces con su parsimonia que parece volvernos locos cuando se trata de ver a la otra persona y a veces tan acelerado cuando se trata de estar junto a esa persona.

Y la regla se cumplía a cabalidad sobre Hinata y Naruto. Por las mañanas en entrenamientos y por las tardes noches solo breves instantes que tenían para hablar. No podían quejarse después de todo pues, ambos equipos no estaban en servicio. Uno por la situación de Kurenai y el otro por la abrupta salida de Sai.

-Entonces, nadie ha visto a Sai kun- dijo Hinata, sentada en una piedra, en tanto Naruto permanecía de pie a un lado de ella.

-Tsunade _obachan_ no quiere decir nada y me ha prohibido hacer algo con la amenaza de que si lo busco ya no me permitirá buscar a Sasuke.- el chico maldijo entre dientes.

Su novia le puso la mano en el hombro, lo que le costó mucho valor y un sonrojo de mejillas.

-No te preocupes, Naruto kun. Estoy segura de que él estará bien y que regresará cunado se dé cuenta de los amigos que en verdad lo quieren.

-Quisiera que con Sasuke sucediera lo mismo- suspiró el chico.

-Supe que estas entrenando una nueva técnica ya que, el _Rasengan Shurinken_ es demasiado peligroso.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y al momento sonrió.

-Y estoy a punto de terminarla, 'ttebayo- un búho se escuchó en el bosque.

-Debo irme, mañana tengo entrenamiento con los chicos.

-Hinata..- el llamado la detuvo. –Yo.. bueno, quería pedirte algo je, je..- el rostro del oji azul se sonrojo levemente.

Alzó la mirada nerviosa como dos veces antes de que balbuceara nuevamente que quería algo, para terminar rascándose la nuca.

"_No puede ser",_ pensó la Hyuuga. _"¿Acaso es lo que me imagino? Todavía no estoy preparada para ello y además me da mucha vergüenza"._

-Quisiera que danzaras para mí

-¿Eh? ¿Danzar?- Naruto asintió reiteradamente con su cabeza, sonriendo, dándole forma a su gesto de un pequeño zorro.

Hinata suspiró aliviada. No se trataba de un beso. Dio gracias a la Voluntad del Fuego por eso.. Esperen un momento, ¿Naruto se refería a la danza de entrenamiento que Hinata hacía? ¿Esa misma en la que bailaba en la catarata y..?

El rojo invadió por completo el rostro de la chica.

-¡Naruto kun!- chilló la oji blanca.

-Es que me gustaría verla completa- sus ojos azules profundos la miraron con emoción.

Hinata lo observo sorprendida, no sabía qué responderle. Era cierto que no era muy propio pero, se daba cuenta de que Naruto no se lo estaba pidiendo con malicia, de hecho ni siquiera le había pedido en todo ese tiempo un beso ó siquiera intentó algo. Naruto era noble e inocente. En ese momento la shinobi no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por haber pensado equivocadamente de él.

Lo tomó de la mano, al momento en que le decía que la siguiera. Llegaron al claro del bosque en cuyo centro se encontraba una cascada.

-Naruto kun- balbuceó nerviosa. –Quiero que sepas que nunca he hecho esto ante nadie y si lo hago es porque será como un regalo para ti.

Los ojos del chico centellearon de felicidad. Nunca nadie le había regalado algo tan especial, el sentimiento que Hinata le transmitía era acogedor.

Las manos de Hinata sudaban para cuando tomo el cierre de su chamarra. El chico se dio media vuelta, creyendo que su novia necesitaría un poco de privacidad para prepararse. Hinata agradeció el gesto y refirmó su pensamiento de la nobleza de él.

La Hyuuga lo llamó y cuando este se volvió, la notó parada en medio del lago. Tenía la mano derecha sostenida por su gemela, cubriéndose el pecho. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, lista para comenzar su danza.

Subió su brazo izquierdo y el derecho lo bajó, el agua se alzó en delgados hilos que la rodearon. Giró sobre la punta de su pie derecho, dando una media voltereta. Uno de los hilos de agua se enroscó entre sus dedos, asemejando un listón de seda, el cual ondeó por encima de su cabeza. El mismo lo pasó hacia su otra mano e hizo que ondeara cubriendo todo su cuerpo cuan largo era.

Dio otra voltereta, guardando un perfecto equilibrio y salpicando ligeramente el líquido con sus sutiles y elegantes movimientos. El agua parecía su pareja pues, le seguía a donde ella fuera, rodeándole en una parecida burbuja de cristal que era formada por su propio _chakra_.

En tanto, la ligereza con la que temblaban los ojos azules de Naruto, era el único movimiento que se veía en él. Sus labios entre abiertos no pronunciaban palabra alguna. Creía que las veces anteriores en que observó aquella danza habían sido las mejores pero, ahora que sabía y sentía que bailaba para él, era extraordinario. La emoción que emanaba de su pecho era infinita, ni la aceptación de toda Konoha se comparaba con aquel sentimiento.

Y Hinata giró varias veces sobre su propio eje, al tiempo en que bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pies, la burbuja de _chakra_ brilló con el resplandor de la Luna y finalmente, desapareció.

-_Sugoi!_- dijo visiblemente contento.

Corrió hasta la chica, cubriéndole los hombres con su chamarra naranja, cargándola hasta llevarla a la orilla. La cercanía de los cuerpos provocó una chispa en ellos, lo que les hizo separarse sorpresivamente pero, sin soltarse.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y los dedos de Naruto ejercieron más presión en los hombros de su novia pero, sin llegar a lastimarla. Lo que Naruto comenzaba a sentir era nuevo e inexplicable. Sentía la necesidad de acercarse a ella, a su rostro. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarla y protegerla. Sentía la necesidad de no dejarla ir nunca más. Sentía la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos para hacerla sentir todo lo que él quería.

Se aventuró a acercarse tímidamente y ella no se movió. Se acercó un poco más, a lo que ella correspondió con el mismo gesto. Y la distancia se interrumpió entre ambos, encontrándose por primera vez sus labios.

Naruto subió sus manos, tomando a la chica por el rostro y la chamarra se deslizó, lo que la asustó.

-N-Naruto- bajó el rostro, apenada. Pensaba que eso ya era demasiado.

¿Qué era lo que él pudiera pensar de ella?

-_Sumimasen_, no sé qué es lo que siento. Solo sé que quiero protegerte y quererte y pensé que esta era la mejor manera de hacértelo saber- ¿alguien se había dado cuenta de lo encantadora que resultaba la sonrisa del chico _kyubi?_

Naruto estiró el brazo y le entregó su muda de ropa a la novia.

-Volvamos, Hinata. Ya es tarde- y le regaló un beso en la frente.

La chica se sintió protegida con él. Sabía que él jamás haría algo que ella no aceptara y por ello se sintió impulsada a abrazarle con fuerza. El roce de su piel fue chispeante nuevamente para ambos pero, fue Naruto quien se separó esta vez, dejándole tiempo y espacio para vestirse.

O&o&o&o&

Por fin, su decisión de dejar a sus compañeros rendía frutos. Sus investigaciones como miembro de los ANBU, división de la Raíz, eran certeras.

Sai había encontrado uno de los laboratorios de Orochimaru…

**CONTINUARA….**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Esperaban lemon, verdad? Bueno, ese todavía falta un poquito. Es solo que quería darle un poco de reflexión sobre el hecho de que Naruto es todo un amor y que él jamás se atrevería a dañar a Hinata. El día que suceda es porque así lo habrán decidido ambos. A mi pareció muy tierna la actitud del chico kyubi ¿y a ustedes?_

_¿Qué cuando se verá en acción al buen Neji? ¡Ah! No desesperen. En realidad, rehice este capítulo pues, el primero que hice ya se leía la entrada de acción del chico Byakugan pero, pensé que iba demasiado rápido. También pensé que a todos nos gustaría ver un poco de romance entre la parejita principal._

_En fin, espero que no les haya decepcionado el ritmo que tomó este segundo capítulo. Por favor, dejen un review. Gracias a: _LennaParis, kierinahana, akasuna tsuki-yuue, Umi Uchizeny Ondine

_Matta u!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Crónica de un concierto fallido._

_Así es como debería de llamar a esa odisea del día 24 de abril u.u ¡¡Cancelaron el concierto de The Rasmus!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! A parte de de que me di semejante golpazo en la cabeza por ir de tarada en el camino, llego y me dan la triste noticia de que el concierto se canceló por culpa de la epidemia que hay en el Valle de México. Todo por culpa de la "Influencia"._

_En fin, solo me queda tener la esperanza de que programen una nueva fecha y en tanto, consolarme escuchándoles hasta hartarme ó que el reproductor de CD escupa el disco, lo que pase primero XD._

_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¿La prueba? The Rasmus no ha cantado ningún opening ó ending en la serie. Más bien, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Justify Cap. 3**** "Malos pensamientos".**

Su brazo se extendió con fuerza, tomándole por el cuello, como si con un simple parpadeo pudiera rompérselo. Su _sharigan_ estaba activado, la frialdad que transmitía su mirada era infinita, eso siempre le había parecido a Sai.

-Es demasiado tarde, ya debería de saberlo- dijo el Uchiha tan impasible como siempre.

-Pero.. Naruto kun no se dará por..vencido, también deberías de saberlo- habló con voz entre cortada, lo único que le permitía decir el agarre.

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada y, soltándole, le lanzó a un rincón de entre las ruinas. El renegado se daba cuenta de que la influencia de Naruto en el chico ANBU era demasiada, al mismo grado de que se atreviera a arriesgar su propia vida por ayudar a cumplir sus vanos ideales. Se sonrió a medias. ¿No era, acaso, que él mismo había cambiado un poco en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos? Pero, la realidad le terminó golpeando duro al darse cuenta –según él – que era tiempo perdido (y para ese punto su sonrisa había desaparecido).

-Este es mi camino de ninja, por usar sus mismas palabras- Sasuke dio la espalda, mirando el cielo despejado, tan despejado como el de aquella noche maldita, lejana en el tiempo ya.

Sai se apoyó en el suelo con una rodilla, en tanto la pierna derecha flexionada servía de sostén para su mano. Quiso levantarse pero, el comenzar a toser sangre se lo impidió. Sasuke supo que ya no había nada que hacer.

-Llévale un mensaje: dentro de un mes le daré mi cuerpo a Orochimaru, si es capaz de detenerme, volveré. Pero, si no, lo asesinaré sin duda alguna- Sasuke desapareció tras realizar un sello.

Se escuchó la voz del Uchiha en el aire.

_Tú sabe__s donde encontrarme.._

La visión de Sai comenzó a nublarse, aventurarse de esa manera él solo fue exigirse demasiado. Sacó un pergamino, eso era su única esperanza.

O&o&o&o&

Le había extrañado ver a Hanabi entrenar sola aquella mañana. Así que imaginó que Neji había salido por alguna misión. Pensó que tal vez debía llevarse el otro tazón del desayuno.

-Hinata Sama- escuchó detrás suyo.

-Neji niisan, pensé que estabas en una misión- ella hizo una inclinación de cortesía, a modo de saludo.

-Quería pedirle algo- le respondió, ignorando la observación de la chica. –Que entrenemos juntos. Parece ser que no tendrá muchas cosas que hacer por un largo rato.

Hinata se sorprendió. ¡El 'Genio Hyuuga' le estaba pidiendo directamente que entrenaran!

-Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. ¿Recuerda que lo dejamos cuando me convertí en _jounnin_?

Hinata asintió y se alegró tanto de que su primo le pidiera aquello. Era como si la estuviera reconociendo por sus habilidades.

-Entonces, quedamos hoy a la puesta del sol. Hay un movimiento que quiero mostrarle.

-Este.. yo..- la peli azul se dio cuenta de que esas horas eran en las que únicamente le era posible ver a Naruto. –Creo que no podré. Bueno, es que..

-¿Qué puede ser más importante? ¿Entrenar con Kiba? Es cierto que le han ayudado pero, sería mejor si lo hacemos entre nosotros. Después de todo somos Hyuuga..

-Y comparten la misma herencia y preocupación por el clan- agregó Hiashi, acercándose para tomar el desayuno. –Neji tiene razón, entrenen. Además, de que él hará un doble esfuerzo, pues también entrenará con tu hermana. ¿Por qué lo rechazas? No es propio de ti, Hinata.

La chica bajó la mirada, poniendo sus manos al frente de su cuerpo y agarrándoselas con suavidad.

-Sí..- musitó, sin tener la fuerza necesaria de oponerse a las ordenes de su padre.

-Bien, ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer y regresa a la hora acordada- le dictaminó su padre.

La oji blanco no atinaba a saber de qué manera debía sentirse respecto a esa situación. Su padre se encontraba intercambiando más de una oración con ella. Decidió marcharse, tenía que ir a ayudar a su Sensei, como lo iba haciendo desde que esta diera a luz.

O&o&o&o&

Para Naruto era emocionante pelear en contra de Sakura en un entrenamiento impuesto por Tsunade, solo para demostrarle a Jiraiya quien de los dos alumnos era el mejor. Aunque en realidad, eso solo sirvió de pretexto para hacer algunas apuestas.

-Tsunade, sabes muy bien que vas a perder. Siempre has tenido mala suerte.- le soltó el albino divertido.

Y la rubia estaba igual pero, solo se limitó a hacer un gruñidito y a mantener su postura de brazos cruzados.

Sakura le lanzó un derechazo pero, Naruto lo detuvo con el antebrazo. La peli rosa no se conformó con eso y se dispuso a darle el mismo golpe pero, ahora con el izquierdo. Para su sorpresa, el chico le respondió el golpe de igual manera. Con un movimiento rápido, él le apartó los brazos. Agachándose un poco, bajó su brazo izquierdo, listo para golpearla.

-¿Va a atreverse a hacerlo?- masculló Tsunade indignada.

-¿Crees que si fuera un enemigo se contendría de hacerlo?- le respondió irónico su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Claro estaba que la rubia sabía aquello pero, era una sucia manera de asegurarse la apuesta. El 'entrenamiento' consistía en que Sakura debía golpear a Naruto y este, a su vez, solo se limitaría a atraparla y dejarla inmovilizada.

Bien, Naruto pensó que ya la tenía. Con lo que guardaba en su mano daría por terminado el combate, solo era cuestión de soltarlo. Pero, el cálculo le falló y el chico tropezó yéndose de bruces contra Sakura. Una densa nube de humo los envolvió.

-Baka!- respingó Jiraiya, llevándose una mano al rostro.

**Dentro de la nube..**

-Naruto..- dijo en un murmullo.

El chico se encontraba sobre la chica, con ambas manos al lado del rostro de la chica. Ella podía sentir la respiración del otro en sus mejillas y deseó que aquello no se acabara. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cualquier cosa con tal de alargar aquel momento, cuando escuchó la voz de su Sensei. Y supo que de no reaccionar se delataría.

Antes de que la nube se disipara, Naruto salió volando por los aires.

O&o&o&o&

-Te digo que gané- repetía Tsunade con las manos en la cintura.

-Claro que no. Naruto la atrapó primero- le contestaba Jiraiya.

-¡Nada de eso!

-Fue un empate, ¿verdad, Sakura chan?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y un cachete hinchando.

Pero, esta no le contestó. Tsunade miró a su alumna y desistió de su pelea. La razón por la que había organizado aquel enfrentamiento era porque quería sacar de ese estado de ánimo tan extraño en el que se hallaba la chica. Y lo único que terminó consiguiendo fue que se sumiera en un mutismo peor que en el que estaba.

Desde un principio se dio cuenta de que Sakura no estaba para nada concentrada en la pelea y, lo que es más, parecía querer escapar de ese lugar. Todo ello le llevaba a concluir que el causante de esa actitud era Naruto. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Había pasado algo entre ellos? Debía ser algo de lo que **N**aruto no estaba consiente pues, él lucía muy diferente.

-¡Naruto kun!- Sakura escuchó el llamado por parte de la Hyuuga, lo que la hizo alzar el rostro con rapidez pero, de igual modo, volvió a su mutismo.

-¡Hinata!- el rubio corrió a donde ella, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¡Oh! Parece ser que las hormonas por fin visitaron a Naruto- comentó Jiraiya 'orgulloso' de que eso sucediera.

Y Tsunade obtuvo su respuesta.

"_Ya veo. Así que era eso",_ pensó.

La peli azul en cuanto vio a todo el mundo, les hizo una reverencia muy respetuosa. Los mayores respondieron con un movimiento de sus cabezas.

-Vine corriendo desde casa de Kurenai Sensei- la chica se veía cansada por ello. –Me temo que no podré verte por la tarde pues Neji niisan y yo entrenaremos, me enseñará un nuevo movimiento- le contó algo afligida.

-¿De verdad? ¡Que bueno! Eso hará que tengas más confianza en ti misma. Estoy seguro de que él es un buen maestro.

Hinata le sonrió, era un gran alivio ver que su novio era comprensivo y que, además, sabía cómo apoyarla y hacerla sentir bien. Se sentía feliz y por ello quiso compensarlo de alguna manera.

-Pero, si quieres puedo verte más tarde.

-¡Sí! Te prepararé una gran cena.

"_Jum, con que no __se le ocurra comprar ramen..",_ pensó Jiraiya.

-Aún guardo mi especial de ramen con mizo- el Sannin cayó al suelo.

-¿¡Cómo crees?! Naruto _temme_, has pasado todo este tiempo conmigo y nos has aprendido nada de cómo tratar a las mujeres. Déjamelo a mí, yo te enseñaré- su mano derecha sobre su pecho y la gemela sobre el hombro de su alumno.

-Gracias pero, solo me confundirás como Kakashi Sensei. Además, tú eres un pervertido, 'ttebayo.

Ero-sennin se cruzó de brazos y se hizo el ofendido.

Hinata se llevó una mano a los labios y se rió en silencio.

-Por mi está bien, podemos cenar ramen en tu casa- Naruto sonrió, destacando su dentadura. Su plan "Comamos del mismo tazón hasta que por accidente tomemos el mismo tallarín y nos besemos", podría llevarse a cabo ese mismo día. (1)

El albino le dio un codazo al rubio.

-Creí que yo era el único pervertido aquí- le burló

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- le soltó exasperado. –Deja de decir esas cosas ó Hinata se asustará- el anciano comenzó a reírse.

Y mientras maestro y alumno seguían peleando, Tsunade llamó la atención de la oji verde.

-Sakura- llamó su Sensei. –Hazte cargo de lo que te pedí esta mañana y después te pasas por mi oficina.

-Sí, Señora- pasó a un lado de la peli azul, limitándose a darle una mirada, una mirada que no transmitía nada, ni bueno ni malo.

La Hyuuga no se percató de los verdaderos sentimientos de su amiga.

O&o&o&o&

El calor era insoportable y a penas era la mitad de la tarde. Lo bueno era que todos sus deberes estaban ya terminados.

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos del edificio para llegar a la oficina de su superior. Repentinamente tosió, se dio cuneta de que había inhalado más gas de lo que debía ser pues, su cuerpo aún no terminaba de procesarlo. Nada que no pudiera repararse.

Aquello le hizo que su mente se llenara de pensamientos relacionados con el ninja más sorpresivo de Konoha. No podía terminar de creer que ella quisiese al chico de una manera mucho más especial pero, mucho menos podía perdonarse que no pudo reconocerlo a tiempo. Y, aunque se daba cuenta de que seguir pensando en ello no le daría una solución, no podía evitar seguir haciéndolo.

Suspiró cansina. Lo que tenía que hacer era trabajar duro y así mantener a su mente ocupada. El resto lo haría el tiempo.

Tocó a la puerta. En las manos llevaba los reportes de seguridad por parte de Izumo y Kotetzu. (2)

Al entrar, los dejó en el escritorio. Esperó pacientemente a que los revisara la Hokage, en tanto repasaba la habitación con la vista. Le fue extraño no ver a Shizune, como siempre, al lado de su maestra.

-Está bien, parece ser que todo marcha excelente. ¡Aah! Ya era tiempo de que tuviéramos un poco de tranquilidad en Konoha, ¿no lo crees?

-Entonces me retiro. Ya he terminado de hacer todos mis deberes.

-Sakura, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo- sus labios detrás de sus manos unidas y sus codos recargados sobre los cuadernillos de informes. –Hay algo que no anda bien contigo.

-No sé a que se refiere, Tsunade Sama- la chica, quien ya se había dado media vuelta, se le oscureció la mirada.

-Sé que de alguna manera te ha afectado el asunto entre Hinata y Naruto.

Sakura apretó los dietes y los puños. Se sintió molesta, ¿tan obvia había sido?

-No, no es nada de eso- se volvió, solo para aparentar seguridad en sus palabras. –Por lo que a mi respecta..

-No trates de mentir, pequeña, no a mí- le interrumpió.

La oji verde bajó la mirada. Trató de comportarse de manera muy osada al querer engañar a su Sensei, sabiendo personalmente que odiaba cualquier clase de mentira.

-Tarde me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Y ahora ambos están juntos, con la ironía de que yo misma los ayudé. Pero, ya nada de eso importa, los dos son mis amigos y estoy contenta por ellos. Yo estaré bien.

-¡Mentira!- la manera en cómo se lo dijo le hizo sobresaltarse. –Y sabes que lo es. Toda esa porquería la dices solo para consolarte. Pero, eso es patético, es obvio que no estas bien y que mucho menos te sientes contenta por ellos.

Tsunade se recargó en su sillón, juntando a la vez las puntas de sus dedos. Bien, todo esfuerzo de Sakura de convencerse de que estaría bien, se esfumaba. Y ahora se sentía desolada.

-Quizá no debería decirte esto pero, Hiashi Hyuuga vino a verme el otro día..- la rubia hizo una pausa solo para atraer nuevamente la atención de su alumna. –Parece ser que él tiene otros planes para Hinata, esa relación con Naruto se romperá.

-¿Él no está de acuerdo?

-Parece que no lo sabe todavía pero, ese no es en sí el punto. Todo el mundo sabe como es el carácter de Naruto y no lo aceptara de buenas a primeras cuando eso suceda. Pero, si te mantienes cerca de él, es probable que halle consuelo en ti, aún antes de eso.

-¿Me está dando a entender que le quite el novio a una amiga? Jamás me imaginé oír eso de usted. ¡Me ofende!

-Es que no te lo estoy diciendo como 'amigas', sino como Hokage.

A Sakura se le ahogó una queja en la garganta.

-El que Hinata cumpla con la voluntad de su padre, dará termino a una lucha interna entre el _Souke_ y el _Bunke_, eso dará más estabilidad al clan y por tanto a Konoha.

-No puede ser. Hiashi quiere que Hinata y Neji..- Tsunade asintió silenciosamente.

-Es una buena oportunidad- la rubia miró atentamente a la chica, directo a los ojos, como esperando una respuesta ó por lo menos ver algo en su expresión que le indicara lo que pensaba respecto a la propuesta.

Sin embargo, Sakura dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada. La Gondaime se levantó, mirando a través de la ventana. Al poco divisó a la peli rosa salir del recinto y tomar un camino distinto al de su casa.

No se preocupaba en cuanto a que pudiera decirle algo a Naruto, sabía que no lo haría. Su mirada férrea se volvió compasiva al ver pasar al rubio en compañía de Shikamaru.

-Perdóname, Naruto. Pero, yo no puedo hacer nada. Los Consejeros y hasta el Señor Feudal ya aprobaron la propuesta de los Hyuuga.

O&o&o&o&

Sakura corría. Cuando le desquiciaba, enfermaba ó simplemente deseaba pensar en algo, lo hacía.

Las palabras de Tsunade reverberaban como brazas en su mente. Por un lado sabía que si su maestra se lo dijo era porque ya no había otra cosa más que hacer. Sabía que el compromiso entre Neji y Hinata ya era un hecho, algo oficial, aunque probablemente ninguno de los dos estuviese enterado. No haría nada malo si intentaba acercarse a Naruto.

¡Pero, no! Eso era traicionar a su amiga. Pero, por otro lado, si no actuaba, Naruto terminaría sufriendo, porque era obvio que en esta situación él saldría perdiendo. Y eso tampoco lo podía permitir.

Su mirada verdosa se enfocó hacia el cielo y notó una de las aves de la técnica especial de Sai. Justo en ese momento, el dibujo se convirtió en un montón de tinta negra. Sus ojos expertos alcanzaron a ver el cuerpo del chico ANBU caer inconciente.

-_Mataku!_ Si cae desde esa altura se va matar- Sakura apretó su paso para atrapar al peli negro, lo cual logró atinadamente, depositándolo suavemente sobre la hierba del bosque. –Sai, respóndeme.

Se acercó a su pecho para cerciorarse de su estado de salud, aún respiraba pero, parecía que había estado en medio de un combate muy difícil pues, ostentaba muchas heridas, incluso internas. Le administró los primeros auxilios ahí mismo.

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron pesadamente en ese momento.

-Sakura..

-No hables. Debería de estar molesta por abandonarnos de esa manera y dejarte aquí tirado- le recriminó, aunque en la práctica preocupada.

-Lo.. encontré.. a.. Sasuke kun..- Sai cerró nuevamente los ojos.

Sakura se quedó fría ante lo escuchado, el flujo de _chakra_ médico se detuvo en ese momento y sus ojos verdes se abrieron llenos de sorpresa…

**CONTINUARA……**

(1)Sí, Naruto también es algo mañoso. Digo, si fue capaz de igualar el estilo de Jiraiya al escribir ó de desarrollar una técnica tan erótica, es por algo, ¿no?

(2) Izumo y Kotetzu.. adoro a esos dos. Se me hacen de lo más tiernos. Si tan solo pudiera hacer una historia yaoi de ellos dos.. ¬¬.. XD Me recuerdan tanto a Kian y ¿Kuro? (Esto último es más un comentario para OKW) IzumoxKotetzu n.n

_Notas de la autora:_

_Sigo llorando mi concierto, si no regresan jamás podré superar este gran trauma psicológico u.u_

_Bien, pasando a otras cosas. ¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Neji? Hagan a un lado el hecho de que no están de acuerdo con que él se quede con Hinata. Quiero que la analicen bien y me digan lo que piensan. De aquí en adelante quiero que hagamos una comparación entre la manera de comportarse de Naruto y la de Neji y en base a lo que me vayan diciendo es como decidiré cómo hacerles sufrir ¡muajajaja! XD Ya, mi objetivo es darle cierta personalidad a Neji y sus comentarios me dirán si estoy haciendo lo correcto. ¡Debo llevar a cabo ese reto y entonces, me sentiré orgullosa!_

_Ahora sí que se le va juntar el quehacer a Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que realmente planea Sasuke con esto? ¿Qué hará al respecto el chico kyubi? Esto y más en los siguientes capítulos._

_Gracias a _**adrifernan19, kierinahana, polonina, ikare, ETOLPLOL, Karina Natsumi, aAnNaz, Andromeda no Sainto, **_por leer y también a todos a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos ó que lo han hecho con la historia. No se les olvide dejar un review n.n ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, si quieren leer algunos otros fanfic, no tienen otra cosa que hacer clic en mi profile y se encontraran con algunos ¿Mi recomendación? __**Irreal**__, créanme que no se arrepentirán de leerlo. También encontraran un fiction que recién comienzo en mi página personal, la dirección la encontrarán en mi biografía, hasta el final. Cópienla, péguenla y búsquenla y si pueden me dan su opinión je, je. _

_Matta u!_

_**-He estado observándote, Neji y sé que sientes algo por Hinata. Es por eso que he decidido dártela como tu prometida.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Heme aquí, recluida en mi casa y leyendo algunos fics.. ¿qué más puedo pedir de la vida? He hecho un súper maratón de Naruto je, je._

_No tengo más que decir, así que al fic._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, esos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Nota:**__ No se olviden de leer hasta el final, hay un boletín especial que espero y les guste y es que con una situación tan pesada con lo de la pandemia, un poco de humor no cae mal n.n_

**Justify Cap. 4**** "Embrace"**

"_El verdadero amor aparece cuando encuentras el reflejo de tu ser en el otro. Crece y se desarrolla como la unión de dos almas que se atraen y se funden en un solo __**ABRAZO**__"._

Se escucharon pasos ligeros a través del pasillo, Neji supo que se trataba de Hinata, no tenía necesidad de usar su _Byakugan_ pues, reconocía hasta el sonido del andar de la chica.

-Perdón- se disculpó la peli azul al llegar ante su pariente. –se me hizo tarde.

-No hay problema, todo está bien.- el castaño sonrió, desconcertando totalmente a su prima.

"_Neji niisan esta.. ¿será por el entrenamiento?"_, meditó ella.

En realidad el chico sí se encontraba muy contento, ese día, al momento de levantarse, jamás se imaginaba que lograría algunas de sus metas.

**Flash Back**

Hiashi miraba a Neji de frente, ambos estaban sentados en la forma típica japonesa.

-Sin duda has sido bendecido por un gran talento Hyuuga- comenzó a hablar el líder del clan.

Hubo nuevamente un silencio y el castaño no veía de qué iba todo eso. Si embargo, se daba cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera lo que hablara con su tío sería importante ó de lo contrario no le indicaría que terminara sus practicas más temprano con Hanabi.

-He estado observándote, Neji y me he dado cuenta de que sientes algo por Hinata- el líder decidió ir al grano y sin perder el tiempo.

El jounnin enarcó ligeramente las cejas. Aunque eso fuera cierto, ¿su tío se opondría?

-Es por eso que he decidido dártela como tu prometida- prosiguió con tono calmado y hasta sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras hablaba.

-¿¡Qué?! Hiashi Sama, esto..

-Me he es mejor dártela a ti que a cualquier otro. Además, con esta unión la Barrera de Sangre se verá protegida y garantizada. Y con ello también desparecerá la división entre ambas familias. Estoy seguro de que nadie se opondrá. Es lo mejor para el clan, para Konoha y para ustedes; estarás de acuerdo.

-Sí.. claro, tiene sentido- respondió aún sin salir del todo de su sorpresa. –Me siento honrado por todo esto, yo sabré llenar sus expectativas al igual que las de Hinata Sama.- Neji se inclinó en una reverencia, colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre la duela y su rostro en medio de ellas.

-Bien, entonces, esta noche se lo diré.

-Creí que ya le había comentado algo- el castaño alzó su cuerpo, mirando atentamente a su tío.

-No era necesario, ahora se lo diré para que ella se comporte de manera digna y te honré.

-Sí usted me lo permite, quisiera llevarlo a mi ritmo. Yo mismo se lo diré cuando crea conveniente. Estoy seguro de que al final me habré ganado su corazón.

-Está bien, debo decirte que esta relación ya está en conocimiento de los Consejeros y de la Hokage, es oficial. Siéntete en libertad de actuar como desees.

Neji volvió a hacer una reverencia y se sonrió así mismo.

**End flash back**

-¿Entrenamos?- soltó de repente el castaño.

A la chica le admiró que su primo dejara a un lado el _keigo_(1) y las palabras de Naruto le vinieron a la mente. Aquello era un acercamiento con Neji, cuando él le hablaba con formalidad le hacia sentir que, en la práctica, se burlaba de ella, como un recuerdo de que por más que lo intentara, ella nunca sería igual. Quizá sonara muy contradictorio pero, su familiaridad le daba confianza. Era como romper simbólicamente con las barreras entre el _souke _ y _bunke_. Y eso le alegraba a Hinata.

O&o&o&o&

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la lúgubre Sala de Espera del Hospital. Su mirada verdosa fija en el suelo, como si este tuviera la respuesta a todos sus dilemas. Sus manos entrelazadas y apretadas entre sí.

Ni siquiera pudo escuchar el sonido de indicación de que la operación había terminado. Fue hasta que notó los pies de Tsunade frente de sí.

-Su estado es crítico- mencionó la Hokage con los ojos cerrados. –Está en estado comatoso, puede que sea a consecuencia de las heridas ó por el trauma psicológico que dejo algún _genjutsu _Uchiha.

-¿Ni siquiera usted puede hacer algo?- preguntó mortificada.

-Necesito saber cuál es el origen del daño pero, para eso tengo que adentrarme en lo más profundo de su subconsciente y hay demasiado riesgo en ello.

Sakura bajó la mirada y se entristeció.

-Él.. Sai arriesgo su vida por ayudarnos para encontrar a Sasuke y este fue el resultado. Sasuke también lastimó a Naruto, no una, sino dos veces- la kunoichi apretó los puños. –¿Tiene algún sentido, entonces, que sigamos insistiendo con ese asunto?

Tsunade guardó silencio, con un atisbo de sorpresa ante las declaraciones de su alumna.

-A Sasuke no le importamos y lo único que hace es lastimarnos, ¿qué caso tiene insistir?

-Sakura..- murmuró la rubia, no permitiéndose hacer algún gesto que indicara alguna clase de consolación.

De pronto, la peli rosa sintió una bofetada en su mejilla derecha, los dedos de la Gondaime se marcaron por completo.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de que Naruto y Sai salieran lastimados, antes de que él te hiciera esa promesa. Ahora es demasiado tarde para lamentarse, Sakura.

Tsunade avanzó por el pasillo, dejando a una consternada Haruno y esta al verse sola comprendió el mensaje de su tutora.

Ante ella existía dos opciones: seguir ahí lamentándose por su destino ó luchar para proteger a sus amigos y cumplir con sus metas. Salió corriendo del Hospital ante una media sonrisa de Tsunade.

La Haruno corría a lo más que le permitían sus piernas entrenadas y su acelerado corazón. Aún se sentía exhausta por el _ninjutsu_ médico que usara con Sai. Sin embargo, debía encontrar a Naruto e informarle sobre lo sucedido.

Lo divisó de pie junto a un poste de luz, a las afueras de una tienda de dulces. Iba a llamarlo cuando notó que Hinata salía de la tienda con una bolsita de papel. El rubio, que estaba con los brazos en la nuca, los bajó para pasar uno de ellos por los hombros de la chica. Pareció que Hinata hizo un comentario y ambos comenzaron a reírse. Sakura tuvo que admitir que ambos se veían bien juntos.

"_Esa relación se romperá. Hiashi desea comprometer a Neji y a Hinata.."_

Las palabras de Tsunade resonaron nuevamente en su mente. ¡No era tiempo de pensar en ello! Había ido a buscar a Naruto para sentir su apoyo pero, en definitiva su decisión estaba tomada.

Sus labios se movieron, murmurando algo.

-Sayonara, Naruto- y desapareció en ese instante.

El rubio se detuvo en su andar y volteó el rostro hacia atrás.

-¿Sucede algo?- él negó con la cabeza.

O&o&o&o&

-Neji oniisan!- la chica se hallaba visiblemente sorprendida.

-Por favor, llámame solo Neji- él le sonrió de una manera desconcertante y desconocida, aquel gesto provocó que su prima se sonrojara.

Hinata volvió a mirar la rosa azul que brillaba como si de cristal se tratara.

Ellos dos ya llevaban una semana entera practicando y, aunque se le complicaba hacer todos sus asuntos, siempre daba su mejor esfuerzo –¿quién iba a decir que cuidar de un bebé podía ser más agotador que ir a una misión clase A? –

-¿No vas a dejarme con la mano estirada, verdad?- le dijo el castaño aún con la rosa en la mano.

Y es que justo cuando se preparaba para dar el golpe inicial de su muy conocido _Hakke Rokujuuyon shou _(el campo de adivinación de sesenta y cuatro golpes) y que Hinata se esperaba un buen golpe, apareció el regalo en cuestión en la palma de la mano de Neji.

-¡Ah! G-gomen nasai!- Hinata hizo una reverencia corta y tomó el presente.

Le pareció que era un bonito detalle y pensó que le hubiera gustado que Naruto le regalara algo más que un canje del 2x1 en el Ichiriaku.

Le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la sien al recordar eso último pero, también se dijo que aquella era su manera de decirle que la quería. Después de todo, no existía cosa alguna que Naruto amara tanto como el ramen. Su novio era tierno.

-¿Te ha gustado, cierto? En cuanto la vi supe que te gustaría. Permíteme.- el castaño tomó el prendedor de entre las manos de su prima y se dispuso a colocárselo en el cabello. –Te ves hermosa, Hinata.

Eso fue el colmo de todo, la chica se sintió avergonzada y sus mejillas ardieron.

-N-Neji, eso no..

-Ja, ja te has puesto roja- burló, ella deseó desaparecer en ese momento. –Bien, ya no te molesto más, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Aún es temprano y me gustaría comer _odangos_ contigo en el centro de Konoha.

-Este.. perdóname pero.. la verdad es que quedé con alguien más esta tarde.

-¿Nuevamente Kiba y los demás?

-¿Te molesta?- cuestionó algo preocupada.

Ella sabía del distanciamiento por parte de Kiba pero, no creía que fuera correspondido también por parte de Neji.

-No, es solo.. es solo que me hubiera gustado que pasáramos un rato juntos, fuera del entrenamiento- Neji demostró un atisbo de decepción.

Hinata no supo que contestar a eso, esa manera de comportarse era muy extraña en su primo. De más estaba decir que su interacción con los demás era escasa, que no le gustaban las cosas dulces y mucho menos imaginar que le diera un obsequio.

-Espero que te diviertas- el castaño tomo su porta _shuriken_ del suelo y se dispuso a marcharse.

A la Hyuuga le remordió la conciencia, creía que se estaba portando mal con su primo, quien amablemente le había hecho un regalo –se veía a leguas que muy costoso – y ella lo rechazaba sin preámbulo alguno.

-Neh, Neji, si tú quieres podríamos ir mañana.

-Te lo agradezco. Mañana, entonces.- el chico le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino.

Hinata se quedó todavía un momento de pie en medio del patio, procesando todo lo sucedido. De pronto, se dio cuneta de que era ya demasiado tarde para su cita con Naruto.

O&o&o&o&

Las mejillas de Naruto se encontraban infladas y sus ojos cerrados, una pose que le asemejaba a un pequeño zorro.

-¡Naruto!- volvió su rostro hacia la dirección en la que escuchó el llamado y notó a su novia venir corriendo.

De inmediato se volvió al lado contrario, haciendo un puchero. Y es que llevaba ya casi una hora ahí esperando.

-Perdóname, Naru- la chica juntó sus palmas, elevándolas por encima de su cabeza y guiñándole un ojo.

-Estaba preocupado, 'ttebayo. ¿Ah? ¿Y eso?- señaló la rosa azul en su cabello.

El rostro de Hinata se iluminó, le daba tanto gusto que su novio se percatara del pequeño cambio en su persona. (2)

-Te has dado cuenta- le comentó ilusionada.

-¿Cuenta? ¿de qué? (3)

-_Naindemo._ Es un regalo de Neji, me lo dio hoy y me lo ha puesto él mismo- contó sencilla e inocente.

-Oh, _naru hodo. _Así que has llegado tarde por estar con Neji y te ha regalado algo súper caro. _Sugoi!_- le respondió medio sarcástico. (4)

-Tú, ¿estas celoso?

-Claro que no- sin embargo, el mohín que hizo con los labios indicaron lo contrario.

Se sonrió divertida y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ni todos los regalos del mundo podrían hacer que te dejara de querer, Naruto.

Para sorpresa propia, se sintió tan segura y para nada avergonzada. El corazón del Uzumaki se tranquilizó. Él le abrazó, enterrando su nariz en el cabello de la Hyuuga y aspirando su perfume. Ella cerró sus ojos, acurrucándose entre los brazos de su novio. Cada que este hacía ese gesto, lo disfrutaba pues, le hacía sentir segura y que nada malo pasaría estando con él.

-Hinata, hoy es un día especial- la peli negra quiso verle a los ojos pero, el abrazo se lo impidió. –hoy cumplimos nuestro primer mes juntos.

La oji blanca casi se maldijo por olvidar aquel detalle. Había estado tan ocupada con lo del entrenamiento y con la ayuda a Kurenai Sensei, que se terminó olvidando de la fecha.

-Lo siento, me he olvidado. Soy una mala novia pero, a cambio de eso, hoy te haré una cena especial- le sonrió, separándose un poco de él.

-Honto ni? ¡Ah! Siempre quise imaginar qué se sentiría comer algo preparado por la chica que me gustase. (5)

-Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?

O&o&o&o&

Hinata suspiró.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, es muy relajante- ambos se encontraban tumbados en la terraza del departamento del chico _kyubi._

Tenían sus brazos a modo de almohada y miraban las estrellas de un cielo lleno de ellas. La brisa nocturna era cálida y acogedora. Sus estómagos estaban llenos y se sentían satisfechos. Una estrella fugaz pasó en ese momento. Los ojos azules se abrieron un poco más.

-Es tarde, Hinata y debes..- la chica le tomó de una mano.

-Solo un poquito más.. déjame estar solo un poquito más así- le apretó la mano.

Naruto aceptó, acercándose a su novia para abrazarla, en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron. Era un hermoso mar azul que parecía infinito, un mar en el que Hinata deseó desaparecer. Para Naruto, esos ojos blancos le recordaban la pureza del alma y corazón de la Hyuuga. Una pureza que él creía solo suya.

Suya.

Era la palabra que estaba buscando desde hacia tiempo para llamar a su novia. Era suya pero, no como el tonto y agresivo sentimiento de propiedad. Sino más bien, como el cálido sentimiento del amor.

-Mía..- murmuró, sin despegar su mirada de la de ella.

Hinata entreabrió los labios y asintió en silencio. El instinto de Naruto lo interpretó como una clara invitación de que la besara.

¡Ah! Tantas veces había ensañado con su mano creyéndose preparado para esta situación pero, la realidad ahora le indicaba que nada de eso había servido. Un beso siempre debe ser espontáneo, sin reservas y sin ensayos.

El primer rose les provocó un cosquilleo que les hizo sonreírse pero, que les pareció sublime, deseando aún más. Se trataba de un beso tierno e inexperto y delicado.

Hinata gimió lento y bajo. Su mano que tomaba la de Naruto se entrelazó con fuerza. Naruto subió su mano libre al cabello negro, acariciándolo, hasta toparse con el prendedor de rosa. Lo quitó con delicadeza para no lastimarla. Lo que él quería era acariciarle extensivamente aquel cabello tan suave.

Sus frentes se juntaron, podían sentir mutuamente sus respiraciones.

-Naruto..- murmuró, al momento en que le veía con seguridad.

El rubio miró con atención a la chica y le sonrió de manera gentil y acogedora, como para tranquilizarla. Hinata sabía que él no haría nada más si ella no lo deseaba pero, su corazón lo anhelaba.

Hinata se levantó despacio, quedando de rodillas frente al rubio, este le imitó, esperando la reacción. Sus miradas se fundían perfectamente, eran como el cielo y el mar. Podían comprender sin palabras lo que el otro quería.

Naruto se acercó, no podía dejar que ella tomara la iniciativa, era _su_ trabajo complacerla.

La tomó de los hombros, acercándose tímidamente para besarla. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios rosas pero, como si un impulso lo empujara, se abalanzó literalmente sobre de ellos. Debía reconocer que no tenía ni las más mínima idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

Sus manos torpes bajaron el cierre de la chamarra, encontrándose con los pronunciados pechos recluidos. Les dedicó una mirada y se sonrió. Se sintió contento de que fuera el primero.

La recostó lentamente y ella solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, escuchó el roce de la ropas de Naruto al ser retiradas y luego las suyas. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al tener su primer contacto con la piel expuesta. Era cálida y suave. Se obligó literalmente a abrir sus ojos. Notó los brazos trabajados del shinobi y se aventuró a rozarlos con las puntas de sus dedos peo, al instante separó sus dedos. Se dejó envolver por esos brazos y el sentimiento de seguridad la volvió a invadir. Esta vez sus manos acariciaron la espalda del rubio con mayor seguridad y pudo sentir las manos de su compañero resbalando hasta llegar a su cintura y llevándose en el camino lo restante de su ropa.

Hinata entonces supo que estaba segura de lo que hacia. Amaba a Naruto y deseaba ser la primera en hacerlo. Su cuerpo y alma deseaban pertenecer a Naruto Uzumaki.

Le asió con mayor fuerza, a lo que el oji azul le correspondió, entrelazando sus piernas. La humedad de sus cuerpos era su guía. Los dedos de la Hyuuga se enredaron en los sedosos cabellos rubios, arqueándose ligeramente. Él lo aprovechó para besarle uno de los hombros y el nacimiento de los pechos.

En los labios de Naruto se dibujó una sonrisa. En aquellos momentos sintió deseos de gritarle a toda Konoha que era capaz de hacer que su presencia fuera importante para alguien y que podía amar, sin importar lo que llevaba sellado dentro de sí.

El cuerpo de Hinata tembló.

-Abrázame, Naruto. Abrázame fuerte…

O&o&o&o&

Sakura cerró de golpe el libro que leía al escuchar pasos acercándose.

-¿Estas segura de qué quieres hacer esto?- la chica se recogió el cabello en una coleta, se aseguró los guantes al momento de estirar los dedos y miró al que le hiciera la pregunta.

-Hai, Kakashi Sensei.

-Bien..

El peli plateado se llevó una mano al rostro, retirando lentamente su emblema de ninja y dejando al descubierto su _sharingan_.

-_Mangekyou Sharingan!...._

**CONTINUARA…**

(1)_keigo_, es la manera formal de hablarle a alguien.

(2) Aah! Si tan solo así fueran todos los novios, ¿no? Que capaz que te cuelgas hasta un semáforo y no se darían cuenta ¬¬U

(3) Bueno, está bien.. después de todo es Naruto

(4) _Naindemo: _ nada. _Naru hodo_: ya veo. _Sugoi_: Sorprendente, magnifico.. el concepto en el que estaba pensando cuando lo escribí era más bien en una palabra que usamos en México: ¡Que chido!

(5)_Honto ni?:_ ¿de verdad?

_Notas de la autora:_

_Kyaaaaaa! No tienen idea de lo trabajoso que fue para mí escribir este lemon. Y es que se suponía que debía ser descrito de una manera que reflejara la inexperiencia e inocencia de ambos y que a la vez quedara romántico. No sé si este fue mi verdadero problema ó el hecho de que en toda mi carrera fanfiquera solo he escrito un hetero y no muy inocente que digamos. ¡Por eso les dije que escribir esto iba a ser todo un reto para mí!_

_No es lo mismo escribir un lemon yaoi.. en definitiva u.u_

_(Suspiro) En estos momentos escucho __**Justify**__y me inspira para escribir lo que debe seguir XD_

_¿Y bien? Ya han descubierto algo en el patrón de comportamiento de Neji ¿ó quizás deba seguir trabajando en ello?_

_Gracias a: por sus reviews y a los que amablemente siguen incluyéndome en sus favoritos._

_Matta au!_

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**-Debe de haber algo que puedas hacer Tsunade Obaa chan- dijo Naruto, señalando a una inconsciente Sakura..**_

O&o&o&o&

**Boletín de última hora.**

Tras minuciosas investigaciones, se ha descubierto al verdadero causante de la epidemia del virus A-H1N1 (influenza humana).

Mucho se ha dicho respecto a que el virus comenzó con los cerdos y algunos ANBU especularon que el causante ha sido Shizune y ese misterioso cerdo que siempre carga a todas partes.

Sin embargo, al saberse en peligro la secretaria de Tsunade Sama ha desaparecido con todo y cerdo, esparciendo con ello el virus mortal por todo el mundo. Se les pide que si los ven, no traten de capturarlos sino, que den aviso a la aldea ninja más cercana.

Por su atención, gracias.

_(NDA: Para que no digan que los mexicanos fuimos los culpables de la pandemia XD)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Antes que nada, solo decirles que me tardé en actualizar porque estaba trabajando y ya llegaba a mi casa hasta las 10 de la noche y lo único que deseaba era dormir y dormir._

_Bueno, me siento contenta porque __Héctor me consiguió unas chidas canciones de __**To die for**__ y es que este grupo me encanta pero, no contaba con muchas canciones de ellos n.n Grax chico, te querré mil por ello._

_En otras cosas.. ¡pasemos al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_¡¡Quiero el manga de DNAngel completo!!_

O&o&o&o&

**Justify Cap. 5**** "COMPROMISO."**

Sakura cerró de golpe el libro que leía al escuchar pasos acercándose.

-¿Estas segura de qué quieres hacer esto?- la chica se recogió el cabello en una coleta, se aseguró los guantes al momento de estirar los dedos y miró al que le hiciera la pregunta.

-Hai, Kakashi Sensei.

-Bien..

El peli plateado miró hacia la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba un inconciente Sai.

Ambos caminaron hacia el lugar, en tanto Kakashi no dejaba de sorprenderse por la valentía de la shinobi quien parecía que ahora estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse para traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

Entraron a la habitación y esta se hallaba a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna y las estrellas se colaba a través de la ventana descubierta por las cortinas.

-Lo que aún me sorprende más es que Naruto todavía no se entere del regreso de Sai- dijo el hijo de 'Colmillo Blanco'.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo al traerlo de vuelta- le respondió, permaneciendo al pie de la cama y mirando a un apacible ninja peli negro.

Sakura había investigado y llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera de salvar al ex ANBU era adentrándose en la mente de este. Y eso solo lo lograría con un _genjutsu _ de alto nivel como lo podía ser los de los Uchiha mismos.

Sakura miró a su Sensei y este lo comprendió todo. Se llevó una mano al rostro, retirando lentamente su emblema de ninja y dejando al descubierto su _sharingan_.

-_Mangekyou Sharingan!_

Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor punzante recorrerle el cuerpo pero, sabía que debía de resistir si es que quería traer de vuelta a Sai.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un yermo desolado. Alcanzó a divisar a lo lejos una figura conocida, así que decidió ir hacia donde ella.

Pero, al primer paso hecho se levantaron ante ella lo que se asemejaba a un bosque de espinas hechas de metal, espinas cortantes que le rasguñaban la piel a cada paso. Pronto la temperatura bajó pues una tormenta de nieve llegó.

-Es solo una ilusión, eso es todo- se repetía una y otra vez la peli rosa.

Pero, aunque quizá eso fuera cierto, sus receptores nerviosos podían sentir muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ahora Sakura comprendía el porque las técnicas oculares de los Uchiha eran tan temidas.

Escuchó una risita que, a su parecer, se burlaba de ella.

'_Eres tan débil, pobrecita Sakura.' _

Los ojos verdes de la chica reflejaron lo molesto que le resultaron aquellas palabras y más al comprender que eran como un eco de sus propios sentimientos. ¡Y es que hasta se trataba de su misma voz, repitiéndoselo una y otra vez!

'_Tan patética y pobre diablo que ni siquiera para defender lo que más amas en este mundo sirves.'_

-Sasuke..- murmuró al encontrarse con una ilusión del chico que habitaba en sus recuerdos de cuando aún era una niña.

Una visión de cuando se marchó por el camino equivocado y oscuro de Orochimaru. Una visión del cómo se suponía que se apoderaría de su cuerpo. Una visión aterradora en la que Sasuke desaparecía para siempre bajo el dominio del Sannin.

'_Ó para arrebatarle lo que era tuyo..'_

Hinata y Naruto ahora juntos, dedicándole una sonrisa y una expresión llena de escarnio. Tomados de la mano y dejándola sola en medio de un gran vacío.

-No.. eso no es así- murmuró entre sollozos, llevándose ambas manos a los oídos y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

'_Sí, eso es así y lo sabes, Sakura.'_

Sintió las manos de alguien tomarle por la blusa y fue entonces que se miró así misma con un rostro duro y cruel.

El lugar entero, rodeado de simplemente nieve, se llenó de su grito aterrador.

O&o&o&o&

Kakashi flaqueo por el esfuerzo, apoyándose en el suelo con su rodilla izquierda y llevándose una mano a la sien, tratando de obligarse a no terminar la técnica ó de lo contrario su antigua alumna se vería atrapada para siempre en ese mundo de ilusión. Pero, si de por si mantener el uso de ella era difícil, el tener que cuidar de la chica al mismo tiempo, lo hacia el triple de difícil.

Su respiración se empezaba a dificultar cuando notó que un hilillo de sangre brotaba de los labios de la peli rosa.

-_Shimata._.

O&o&o&o&

Los golpes constantes en su puerta lo hicieron abrir los ojos, auque esto mismo fue demasiado lento.

-¿Quién será a estas horas, _tebba_?- el rubio se levantó aún adormilado y arrastrando los pies.

Apenas había girado el picaporte cuando esta se abrió de pronto.

-¡Naruto- niichan , ha sucedido algo terrible!-

Los ojos azules del muchacho se despabilaron de inmediato.

O&o&o&o&

-Hoy por la mañana, fui a visitar a Moegi quien se accidentó anoche en nuestra última misión y justo cuando iba a entrar, Tsunade y un par de médicos más llevaban en camillas a Kakashi Sensei y a Sakura.- contaba el genin mientras se dirigían al hospital a paso rápido a través de los tejados.

Naruto ni siquiera llevaba puesta su chamarra, de tan apresurado que había salido de casa.

-Quise seguirlos pero, al llegar a la sala me impidieron el paso. Como no te vi en el lugar vine inmediatamente a avisarte.

-Gracias, Konohamaru- se limitó a decir.

Naruto se encontraba tan preocupado, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué su Sensei y Sakura chan estaban en ese estado tan difícil?

Entró corriendo sin escuchar el llamado de quien intentaba detenerle. Abrió de un solo golpe la puerta de la sala en donde tenían a Sakura pero, más se sorprendió de notar no solo a Kakashi sino también a Sai.

-¡Naruto, no puedes entrar de esa manera!- le gritó Shizune.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?- cuestionó pasando de los reproches de la peli negra.

Tsunade respingó resignada, en tanto observaba los últimos preparativos para intentar ayudar al trío inerte que se encontraba ya rodeado de una _kekai_.

-Supongo que no puedo seguir ocultándote más este asunto, me lo supuse en el momento en que vi a ese mocoso en el pasillo está mañana- mencionó la rubia, señalando al nieto del Tercero.

Hizo un ademán con su cabeza y su fiel asistente trató de llevarse al susodicho, quien obviamente se negó.

-Ve con ella, esto no es asunto tuyo. Si eres un verdadero ninja deberás entenderlo.- el genin miró a su amigo rubio y comprendió que si quería apoyarlo debía de salir.

-Tsunade Sama, todo está listo- le avisaron el personal médico.

La Hokage permanecía cruzada de brazos, imponente ante el chico _kyubi_ y finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Hace unos días Sakura rescató a Sai en medio del bosque. Él se encontraba mal herido y antes de desmayarse le dijo que había logrado localizar a Sasuke-

Escuchar aquello impactó de más al ninja.

-Sí, así es. Sai en su imprudencia por ayudarlos, decidió ir a buscarle por su propia cuenta y esto es el resultado. Al poco de hablar con Sakura, se desmayó, producto de un nuevo ninjutsu Uchiha. Y Sakura pidió la ayuda de Kakashi, quienes imprudentemente también, actuaron a mi espalda.

_Hace unos días__.._

¿Por qué Sakura no le dijo nada de eso? ¿Por qué tenía que actuar de esa manera cuando se suponía que el que hizo la promesa de traer de vuelta a Sasuke fue él?

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto Obaa chan?

La rubia se quedó en silencio, quería decirle que dejara ya de perseguir al traidor Uchiha, que se diera cuenta de que a él no le importaba ni Naruto, ni sakura y mucho menos volver. Pero, hacer eso sería repetir casi las mismas palabras por las que reprendió a la peli rosa.

-Su estado es muy crítico, podrían morir- se limitó a contestar.

-Debe de haber algo que puedas hacer Tsunade Obaa chan- dijo Naruto, señalando a una inconsciente Sakura.

-Eso, precisamente, es lo que intentamos hacer. Pero, lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es mantener sus mentes atadas a sus cuerpos. Está técnica me impide tener acceso a ellos. Cualquier _genjutsu _ se disiparía al implantar _chakra _ externo pero eso no es suficiente, no en este caso.

La oji melada miró todo a su alrededor, parecía que efectivamente todo estaba en su lugar y preparado para la técnica, aún así no se encontraba del todo segura que funcionara. Seguía preguntándose por qué su estudiante había requerido de la ayuda de Kakashi para lograr unirse a la mente de Sai.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

-Comencemos con esto ya- Naruto se quedó parado, maldiciéndose por no poder ayudar en nada en esta ocasión.

O&o&o&o&

Respiró profundo al momento en que se estiraba cuan larga era sobre su cama.

-Hermana, eres una engreída con bastante suerte-

-¡Hanabi! Me asustas. ¿Por qué dices eso?- la mayor de las Hyuuga se sorprendió al notar la presencia de su pariente en la habitación.

-¡Oh, vamos! Ya no tiene caso que me lo ocultes. Lo sé todo- la chica le sonrió amablemente.

Hinata se quedó callada tratando de entender a lo que se refería su hermana y solo una cosa le pudo llegar a su mente.

-Ah, bueno.. yo..- se sonrojó.

-¿Hasta cuando pensabas seguir ocultándomelo, eh? ¿Hasta que te casaras?- el rojo subió aún más.

-¿Ca-casarme, dices?

-Pues, claro. Supongo que ya deben de estar empezando a ver eso, ¿no?

-Bueno, pues es que en realidad todavía no hablamos de eso. ¿No crees que es demasiado rápido? Je, je.

-Pues, parece que él se lo ha tomado muy en serio. Creo que querrá hacerlo pronto. Además, es tradición en la familia casarse joven.

-Pero, yo aún quiero hacer otras cosas antes. Como ser una _jounnin_ .

-Por eso digo que eres una engreída con suerte. No solo te conformas con tener a unos de los _jounnin_ más guapo y talentoso de todos como novio sino que también tú quieres ser grande entre las _kunoichi_.

A Hinata se le apagó el sonrojó de las mejillas al escuchar eso último.

-¿_Jounnin?_

-Ja, ja, no hagas cara de que no entiendes y es mejor que te apures porque no querrás que Neji te vea en fachas, neh?- Hanabi le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

La peli negra se levantó de inmediato y alcanzó a su hermana a mitad del pasillo. Parándose frente a ella y tomándola por los hombros, al miró a los ojos.

-Dime exactamente lo que quisiste decir con todo eso.

-Hinata, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Actúas extraño

-¿De quién hablabas hace unos instantes?

-Pues de quién más va a hacer. De neji. Tú y Neji están comprometidos, ¿no es así?- Hinata bajó los brazos y sus labios se entre abrieron a la par.

-¿Hinata? ¿Oye, estas bien? ¡Hinata!- la chica se había desmayado ante la noticia.

¿Desde cuando se suponía que ella estaba comprometida con su primo?....

**CONTINUARA……..**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bien, ¿qué les pareció?_

_Vaya, parece ser que tendré que trabajar un poco más en la actitud de Neji, aunque __**Etolplow**__ tiene algo de razón (me causó mucha risa leer lo de OrochiJackson.. ya en el inter había visto una foto en donde se les compara.. aunque sigo pensando que el sannin tiene algo de sexy..sin comentarios ¬¬)_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, asì que solo me resta darles las gracias a: __**Mayra, Shermie, Alexa Hiwatari (mi fiel Alexa!), LennaParis, adrifernan19, Etolplow (espero haber escrito esta vez correctamente tu nombre ), Daroku-Ondine, javier de jesús segura salas, Karina Natsumi**__ y a __**Kierinahana.**_

_Si alguien me hizo falta, perdónenme y háganmelo saber._

_Matta au!_

_**Próximos capítulos:**_

_**-Debes decidir, Naruto ¿quièn de los dos es más importante para ti..?**_

"_**¿Si dijera la verdad de algo que sé.. seré perdonada?" **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todo el mundo._

_Perdón, es que esta vez me he atrasado un poco debido a que el teclado de mi compu, ha muerto X.x y ahora he tenido que utilizar la compu de mi jefa. Vivir sin ella es taaan triste._

_Sin más que agregar: ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, más bien, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_O&o&o&o&o&_

**Justify Cap 6 "Decisiones".**

Permanecía esperando a su compañero junto al árbol. Esa mañana había salido de casa sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera se detuvo a preparar el desayuno acostumbrado, argumentando que tenía una misión importante que realizar.

Hinata sabía que no era buena idea comentar a su padre con respecto a lo que, imprudentemente su hermana había dicho. Simplemente conocía el carácter férreo de este. Ahora ella se preguntaba qué debía hacer.

Justo en ese momento, la voz de su amigo le sorprendió, sacándola de sus pensamientos nada halagüeños

-Hinata, ¿estas bien?- preguntó el chico inu.

Ella solo le sonrió.

-Siento ser yo quien te diga esto pero, parece ser que el equipo entero de Naruto está en problemas. En estos momentos están en el Hospital -¡Naruto.!.- murmuró preocupada. -No te preocupes, él está bien pero, creo que necesita de nuestro apoyo.

La peli negra asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y ambos tomaron el sendero más corto para llegar al lugar.

Al hacerlo, la shinobi se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que casi todo el mundo estaba rodeando al rubio.

-¡Hinata!- saludó su novio, aún en medio de su preocupación y enfado, le reconfortó la visión de la chica.

La oji blanca, por un instante se olvidó de su problema pero, pronto su alegría se terminó al momento en que Naruto terminó de darse la vuelta para recibirla pues, a su espalda, se hallaba Neji. Sus ojos blanquecinos se dilataron al verle.

-H-hola- dijo queda, a la vez que agachaba el rostro. -Gracias por venir..- mencionó el rubio también bajando la mirada pero, este por tratar de frenar su llanto.

Sintiéndose en la confianza de buscar alivio en los brazos de su novia, Naruto se abrazó al cuello de la shinobi, para la gran sorpresa de casi todos los presentes.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron aún más y su corazón casi se detuvo, apretó los puños y, al fin se decidió a darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda al chico.

Todos se sonrieron. Todos menos uno.

O&o&o&o&o&

Shizune miraba a la manera incrédula. La rubia le acaba de pedir que saliera de la sala y que esperara afuera, junto con Naruto.

-Tsunade Sama, pero yo creí que.. -Has lo que te digo- le ordenó con voz firme.

La del cabello corto bajó la mirada, mordiéndose un labio, iba a replicar algo más pero, la oji melada le miró como con recelo y su asistente lo entendió.

Sin chistar una sola palabra más, salió de la sala.

O&o&o&o&

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Shizune?- preguntó Naruto al verla salir de la sala de emergencias. -Tsunade Sama me ha pedido que salga. No te preocupes, todo estará bien, pronto volverás a ver a Sakura y a los demás- la oji negra hizo un gesto que imitaba a una sonrisa, lo suficiente como para lograr engañar al revoltoso ninja, no así al siempre sagaz Shikamaru.

El ninja del clan Nara la siguió silenciosamente por el pasillo.

-¿No pude engañarte, cierto?- le comentó la asistente de la Hokage. -¿Por qué ella prescindió de ti, tú que siempre estas a su lado?- el chunin permanecía con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos y con una típica pose que reflejaba despreocupación por las cosas de la vida.

Shizune suspiró en un principio, luego su mano derecha se recargó en la pared contigua y su cabeza se inclinó. Y de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse por culpa de un sollozo.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos, como si alguna clase de iluminación celestial le hubiese venido y, dando media vuelta, regresó por el mismo camino por donde había venido.

Afuera de la salita se hallaban todos en silencio, Hinata al lado de Naruto, Lee con un inusual desgano, Kiba mirando con cierto recelo a Neji y este mirando fijamente a la parejita enfrente de sí. De más esta decir que Hinata sabía la razón por la que esto sucedía.

En medio de esas circunstancias se encontraban cuando notaron que Shikamaru entraba de improviso a la sala. Justo cuando hizo eso, una fuerte ráfaga de viento se coló, provocando que todos se cubrieran el rostro con los brazos.

Al termino de eso, Shikamaru bajó sus brazos apresuradamente, solo para notar como la Gondaime caía al suelo.

-¡¡Hokage Sama!!- gritaron todos asustadísimos.

Shikamaru corrió hasta ella, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que su rombo violeta de la frente había desaparecido y su apariencia física había cambiado.

-¿Esta bien, 'ttebayo?- Naruto se encontraba recargando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. -Ha gastado todo su chakra- murmuró Neji haciendo uso de su byakugan. -Pero, se pondrá bien, ¿cierto?- cuestionó Kiba. -Está inconsciente, seguramente se dio cuenta de que la única manera de poder salvar a todos era.. -Na-Naruto..- se escuchó una voz.

El rubio se volvió y al notar a Sakura que se incorporaba de la camilla, se alegró tanto que que corrió hacia ella.

-Sakura chan- sollozó frente a ella.

La peli rosa se asombró por el gesto y se le quedó mirando fijamente. El chico lo tomó como que ella terminaría golpeándolo como siempre era su costumbre. Así que limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo siento Sakura chan pero, es que me encontraba muy preocupado- ahora enseñó su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa.

Ahora eran los ojos de la chica los que se anegaron de lagrimas y, no pudiendo contener su impulso, se abalanzó a los brazos del chico. Aferrándose con mucha fuerza, como si con eso pudiera ó quisiera retener por siempre al rubio a su lado.

Su amigo se sonrió tristemente y le correspondió.

-Para Naruto debe ser difícil esto- mencionó Neji de pronto, mirando a los dos chicos.

El comentario le valió la atención de todos.

-Él siempre ha estado enamorado de Sakura, eso todos lo sabemos y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de acercarse a ella es medio de estas circunstancias tan penosas, ¿no lo crees, Hinata? Lo mismo pasaría contigo, ¿cierto?

La oji blanca entre abrió los labios, no sabiendo qué contestarle. Kiba sesgó los ojos.

-Te equivocas, "genio"- respondió el chico inu con sarcasmo. –Hinata no lo comprende ahora porque ella y Naruto.. -¡Kiba!.. Yo.. creo que es mejor preocuparnos por Tsunade Sama- mencionó con su habitual timidez.

Hinata seguía mirando a la rubia rodeada ahora por los médicos, solo después de unos minutos se atrevió a mirar discretamente a su primo. Quería ver la expresión de este para poder averiguar si este ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ella y el rubio. El genio Hyuuga veía atento y sereno a los ninja médico asistir al líder de la aldea.

-¿Desde cuando te habla sin _keigo_?- le susurró su amigo. –¿Y por qué no me dejaste darle su plantón de narices? -Kiba.. por favor- le respondió de igual manera la chica.

Al momento en que se volvió para reprender a su compañero, notó a su novio que ahora tomaba de las manos a la peli rosa y su expresión era muy seria. Deseo acercárseles, solo para apoyarles y estar cerca de su novio pero, se daba cuenta que mejor era así. Además, ella misma no sabía qué hacer exactamente.

Se quedó mirándoles por un rato más, convencida de que Neji seguía absorto con el otro asunto. Pero, no era así, el peli castaño, aunque miraba los asuntos médicos realizados en el lugar, se mantenía perfectamente al tanto de las acciones de su prima.

Se sonrió a medias, quizá con un atisbo de tristeza, y movió su rostro como si se negara algo así mismo. Sus brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho.

-Hinata- llamó de pronto, esta se volvió al escuchar el llamado de su primo.

Pareció palidecer, comenzaba a imaginarse muchas cosas pero, el castaño terminó haciendo un movimiento de su rostro, indicándole con ello que no se trataba de nada. La chica lo miró atenta por un segundo más.

Aunque seguía con su misma pose y aparentemente sin cambio alguno, Hinata se percató de que el rostro del _junnin_ reflejaba un atisbo de preocupación y de desconcierto. La _chunnin_ se sintió deprimida.

O&o&o&o&o&

-Entonces, eso es lo que quiere- dijo Naruto, la decisión reflejada en su rostro.

Sakura asintió silenciosamente.

-¿Crees que aún estemos a tiempo?- le preguntó la chica. –Kakashi Sensei y Sai aún no se recuperan.

La peli rosa miró las camillas que se encontraban a su lado y, de pronto pareció que se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Ah! ¿Y Tsunade Sama?- la chica se levantó de inmediato.

Para cuando Naruto también reaccionó se dio cuenta de que los demás chicos se encontraban con el rostro desencajado.

-¡Tsunade Sama!- llamó su alumna. –¿Qué.. qué fue lo que pasó? -Ella.. ella gastó todo su chakra para poder traerlo de vuelta y desde entonces no ha despertado- -le respondió Lee. -No puede ser..- murmuró Sakura, contagiada de la misma congoja de todos. -¡Eso no puede ser verdad!- espetó Naruto con rudeza.

Los presentes le miraron, él traía los puños cerrados con fuerza. Se quedaron en silencio.

O&o&o&o&o&

-Ya veo, la situación es crítica- dijo Kakashi, sentado en una cama de hospital. En el otro lado de la habitación se hallaba en la misma pose Sai.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente y Tsunade no mostraba indicios de poder despertar. Los médicos decían que no respondía a ninguna clase de estimulación externa y que no sabían de qué manera traerla de vuelta.

-En unos días más..- mencionó Sai de pronto. -Lo sé- masculló entre dientes el ninja copia.

Kakashi miró a Shikamaru, quien era el que le estaba informando sobre los acontecimientos recientes.

-¿Hay algo más, verdad?- el de la coleta alta suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Su semblante era de expresión ruda, una que demostraba, a su manera, su preocupación. -Hay fuertes rumores de que en la junta de hoy con el Señor Feudal, se escogerá un nuevo Hokage.

Kakashi y Sai alzaron el rostro de inmediato, demostrando así su sorpresa.

-Hoy, al medio día se decidirá.

El peli plateado chasqueó la lengua. Estaba seguro de que algo malo saldría de eso.

En tanto Sai se quedó pensativo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

O&o&o&o&

-¿¡No se dan cuenta de que todo los problemas que han aquejado la aldea han sido resultado de las absurdas enseñanzas de Sarutobi?!- cuestionó Danzou, uno de los presentes en la junta con el Señor Feudal.

El hombre, quien apariencia no era muy inteligente, se quedó meditando por unos instantes. A su vez, el padre de Shikamaru miró con atención al viejo lobo, sabía lo que estaba tratando de conseguir.

-Creo que tiene razón- dijo finalmente el Feudal. –Un Hokage que arriesga de esa manera su vida por algo tan absurdo como ayudar a traer de vuelta a un traidor, debe ser sustituido. A partir de ahora, Danzou Sama será el nuevo Hokage.

El viejo se sonrió satisfecho, por fin, después de tanto buscar una oportunidad, había logrado deshacerse de Tsunade. ¡Y quién iba a decir que todo gracias a quien buscaba eliminar: Sasuke Uchiha!

O&o&o&o&

Sai miraba de reojo a Kakshi, aunque este permanecía leyendo su eterna Icha Icha.. sabía que debía de estar pensando respecto a lo que Shikamaru les dijera esa mañana.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista a un par de ANBUS.

-Rokundaime Sama quiere verte- dijo uno de ellos al peli negro. -Entonces, era cierto. Han elegido a uno nuevo- dijo Kakashi, -Danzou Sama ha sido elegido Sexto Hokage.

Sai no expresó nada con su rostro pues, ya se imaginaba que eso era lo que sucedería. Sin embargo, el peli plateado cerró su libro de un solo golpe.

-Kakashi San- dijo uno de los ninja de élite. -Cuide bien de sus compañeros de equipo.

Y se esfumaron. El del _sharingan_ heredado se levantó de inmediato, lanzando las sábanas al suelo.

O&o&o&o&

Danzou se encontraba sentado en la oficina de Hokage, sin perder tiempo alguno había ordenado que sacaran ya las cosas de la rubia. Con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción miró entrar a Sai.

-Entra, ha llegao el momento en que limpiemos Konoha de toda la basura y parásitos.

Sai miraba chocoso la actitud arrogante que demostraba su antiguo maestro. En ese momento sintió nauseas al recordar que algún día él había querido ser igual que ese viejo hipócrita.

-Has tenido suficiente tiempo para descubrir el punto débil de ese _demonio_. Así que ahora puedes asesinarle, ¿cierto? -Así es, Danzou Sama. -Elimínalo, es una seria amenaza para nuestra aldea y no voy a permitir que ande suelto por allí . -Hay.. hay una manera de controlarlo. -¿Te refieres a la técnica Uchiha? Es demasiada riesgosa, esa bestia podría hacerse inestable. Ya me ocuparé de eso después. Has lo que te digo.

Sai sonrió en su manera típica y, haciendo una reverencia, se marchó del lugar. Aunque cerró, su mano se quedó en la manija de la puerta y pudo escuchar la presencia de otro ninja en el cuarto.

-Vigílale y en caso de que no cumpla con su misión, termínala tú y asesínale.

Sai se marchó corriendo. Era cierto que sus ordenes eran asesinar a Naruto pero, ciertamente no lo haría. Era cierto que había descubierto su punto débil pero, este no iba a hacer que se le destruyera. Al contrario, su punto débil lo hacía a la vez muy fuerte.

Ese punto débil era Sasuke Uchiha y nada iba a hacer que el rubio se detuviera en su misión de traerle de vuelta.

O&o&o&o&

Hinata se encontraba nerviosa, sabía que el ambiente estaba tenso debido a la expresión sombría de su padre, más de la acostumbrada.

Parecía que algo iba a suceder en Konoha, ya que de un momento a otro, se realizaron una serie de reuniones con los jefes de cada clan. Al regreso su padre se había encerrado en su habitación y no había siquiera cenado ó siquiera salido en toda la noche.

Tras dos días de incertidumbre vio llegar a casa al mismísimo Neji justo para la hora de la cena. Aquello le extraño pues, no eran horas normales en las que iría habitualmente el chico castaño.

Él la saludó con un movimiento de su rostro, típico en él que era de pocas palabras. Y le vio entrar al lugar en donde normalmente su padre trataba de asuntos importantes.

Se mordió un labio al no poder contener por más tiempo sus desquiciantes nervios. Veía las dos figuras a través de la pantalla. Seguramente trataban un asunto relacionado con el compromiso pues, poco antes, su padre había mandado traer _amakuchi_ (1) ó quizás y solo era porque a sus ojos Neji seguía siendo muy pequeño para beber un sake más fuerte ó cerveza. Al menos esto último se lo decía a si misma solo para consolarse.

-¿De que crees que estén hablando?- le interrogó Hanabi.

Hinata no le contestó, lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era que le hablaran de temas en los que prefería no pensar.

Sin embargo, la hermana menor se contestó sola la pregunta.

-Pues, de que más va a ser. Creo que Neji esta tan enamorado de ti que ha pedido a papá que se casen lo antes posible.

Hinata se volvió asustada, mirando con enormes ojos a la menor.

-Vamos, hermanita. No es para que te sorprenda tanto. ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara? ¿No estas contenta? Yo te tengo envidia, en verdad que yo quisiera que cuando me casara fuera con un chico como él-

Hanabi suspiró, al momento en que se llevaba ambas manos a las mejillas, se sonrió divertida y se marchó.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de su padre. A Hinata le dio la impresión de que esta era imponente y se sintió aterrada al escuchar que este le llamaba.

Al entrar al lugar, notó que su primo se encontraba serio y quizá hasta pálido, ni siquiera la miró cuando ella se sentó a su lado, como se lo indicó su padre.

-Hinata, es necesario que te haga saber algo muy importante que como tu padre he decidido. Neji y tú están comprometidos y Rukundaime Sama ha dispuesto que se casen en el menor tiempo posible. Él cree que con estas acciones rápidas se logrará recuperar la estabilidad que tanta falta hace en Konoha. Espero, que sepas comportarte de una manera digna. Ahora los dejo para que Neji hable contigo.

Hiashi se levantó , cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La oji blanca no dijo nada, su habitual naturaleza se lo impedía pero, Neji pudo notar su desesperación. Tal vez sintió ternura ó lastima por ella pero, por eso mismo se veía en la obligación de decirle lo que tenía que hablar.

-Hinata, sé que en realidad estas enamorada de Naruto. Siempre lo he sabido. Pero, entiende que no puedes estar con él. Danzou jamás lo permitirá, creo que sus verdaderas intenciones son eliminarlo.

La peli negra se llevó las manos a los labios, en un intento de apagar un grito de terror.

-Por eso, si realmente lo amas, déjalo ir. Es obvio que Naruto irá a buscar a Sasuke y ese será el pretexto que Danzou busca para matarlo. Esta en tus manos protegerle- Neji tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas. –_No importa lo que sientas ó lo que pase, yo estaré contigo._

O&o&o&o&

-¿¡No entiendes, Naruto?! No hay tiempo que perder- le dijo Sakura, al momento en que azotaba las manos sobre la mesa de centro.

Kakashi había ido hasta su casa para decirles sus deducciones tras las palabras que el ANBU le dijera antes de llevarse a Sai. Ahora era el momento en que debían sacar de la aldea al rubio revoltoso.

-Es ahora ó nunca, Naruto. Si no te sacamos de la aldea esta noche, quizá mañana estés preso ó en el peor de los casos, muerto. De cualquier modo, no podrás buscar a Sasuke, aunque igual creo que hacer que vuelva será su muerte.- mencionó Kakashi. -No me iré, no sin antes hablar con Hinata. No pienso irme y dejarla así.- los ojos azules del chico _kyubi_ parecían muy maduros en ese instante.

Sakura pareció resignarse, creía que bajo estas circunstancias podría hacer que su amigo se olvidara de su novia pero, se daba cuenta de que él realmente la quería. Apretó los puños. La decisión que estaba a punto de tomar no sabía si era estúpida ó heroica.

-Está bien.. yo misma iré a verla y la traeré para ti. Pero, después nos marcharemos, Naruto. No permitiré que nada ni nadie te toque.

Sakura salió de inmediato del lugar y se marchó. Lo que estaba apunto de suceder nadie se lo imaginaba….

**CONTINUARA………**

(1)_Amakuchi_: Un tipo especial de sake que es muy ligero y dulzón que se hace solo en invierno.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡¡Por fin!! ¡Alabado sea La Voluntad del Fuego! Terminé el capítulo. Ya lo había dicho antes. Mi teclado murió y ahora solo en mis tiempos libre dentro del trabajo, mi linda patroncita me presta su compu Es un amor, ¿a poco no?_

_Un montón de cosas que han sucedido aquí, ¿no? Sí, mátenme por el spoiler je, je pero, no pude resistirme. ¡El manga esta buenísimo! Prometo que no usaré más XD_

_¿Qué habrá detrás de esa actitud tan melosa de Neji? ¿A poco creen en sus buenos sentimientos? No, claro que no se comportará como un desgraciado, hay diferentes manera de serlo ja, ja, ja_

_Por otro lado, que acomedida Sakura.. ¬.¬_

_Sin más comentarios, me despido. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review y a todos los que amablemente me han agregado a sus favoritos._

_Matta au!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todo el mundo. De nuevo estoy por acá dándoles mucha lata je, je._

_¡Me arden mis manos!_

_Sin más que decir por el momento, así que ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esos son de Masashi Kishimoto.. por lo demás.._

O&o&o&o&

**Justify Cap 7 "Fake". **(1)

Sakura pasó justamente frente a sus ojos y de inmediato supo a dónde se dirigía.

-¡Sakura!- llamó Neji.

La peli rosa paró en seco su carrera.

Por extraño que pareciera, su intuición le indicó lo que estaba a punto de suceder. La kunoichi dio unos pasos hasta el castaño y se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos.

-Naruto esta en graves problemas- comenzó el Hyuuga. –Me sorprende que aún anden merodeando por los alrededores.

-Eres un chico inteligente, Neji. Ya deberías saber que puede ser lo único que detendría a Naruto aquí.- le dijo con una voz que reflejaba la mezcla de dolor y lealtad que sentía la chica.

Y es que por un lado estaba su corazón herido y por otro la lealtad que como amiga le debía al chico rubio. Él había hecho tanto por ella que no podía menos que hacerle ese favor, aunque para ello tuviera que matar su propia alma.

El castaño hizo un gruñido irónico, al momento en que se sonreía ligeramente.

-También deberías saber que Hinata..

-No voy a cuestionar eso- le interrumpió el chico.

En aquel momento, las nubes dejaron al descubierto la Luna y dejaron ver con claridad al _jounin_. Permanecía de frente a Sakura, con el rostro perfilado hacia su izquierda y con los brazos aferrados a seguir cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Como tampoco cuestionaré tus sentimientos por Naruto- al decir esto se volvió lentamente, al tiempo en que clavaba su mirada penetrante en la verdosa de Sakura.

Esta no atinó a más que entre abrir sus labios.

-Sabes bien que si Hinata se va, tú solo serás un estorbo entre ellos y no podrás soportarlo. Yo te ofrezco ahorrarte todo ese dolor que sientes ahora.

Sakura apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Iba a contestar algo cuando el otro comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Pero, en todo caso no seré yo quien tome la decisión. Creo que ella esta esperando tener noticias de Naruto- Neji se marchó sin más.

Por un momento Sakura pareció titubear pero, finalmente prosiguió su camino hasta la casa Hyuuga.

Entre abrió la puerta corrediza de la que sabía que era la habitación de la oji blanca. Todo en el estaba oscuro, aunque alcanzó a ver el _futon_ vacío. Por un instante creyó que no había nadie, cuando de pronto escuchó un leve quejido. Se aventuró a llamar a la chica. De inmediato se escucharon unos pasos ligeros.

-¡Naruto!- soltó Hinata al tiempo en que abría la puerta.

Sus ojos demostraron la desilusión de ver solo a Sakura.

-Naruto está bien. Pero, quiere que sepas que partirá al amanecer y me he ofrecido para..- Sakura se quedó callada y tuvo que aclararse la garganta a fin de continuar. –..y me he ofrecido para decirte que quiere que vayas con nosotros.

-¡Oh, Sakura!- Hinata se dejó caer de rodillas, abrazándose del cuello de la peli rosa. –No puedo, no puedo ir.

La oji blanca lloraba profusamente y se ahogaba en su llanto.

-Danzou y toda mi familia le acusarían de un secuestro y le perseguirían si me fuera con él.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-¿Crees acaso que ellos se quedarían satisfechos con esto?- Hinata se contestó sola con un movimiento de su rostro. –Lo amo con todo mi corazón, desde hace mucho tiempo que lo hago. Pero, es por eso mismo que debo quedarme, así también podré protegerle.

-Hinata..- murmuró la chica.

Así que a eso era a lo que se refería Neji con que sería Hinata la que tomaría su decisión. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que el castaño tenía algo que ver con todo eso.

-¿Lo haces realmente por eso ó por qué te has enterado de lo tuyo con Neji?

La oji blanca apartó la mirada. Sakura pudo apreciar que las pestañas de la chica brillaban por las lágrimas.

-Si yo me voy, causaré sufrimiento a muchos. Neji se verá obligado por Danzou a perseguir y asesinar a Naruto para defender su honor y que decir de los demás que son amigos de él.- movió reiteradamente su rostro de un lado a otro y afirmó con los ojos cerrados y apretados: ¡NO PUEDO IRME!

Sakura la miró en silencio, de pronto se levantó y la siguió mirando a sus pies.

-¿Esa es tu última palabra?- su voz sonó casi fría, pesada.

Hinata se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lo ocultó, tratando de apagar su llanto. Sakura lo entendió, dio media vuelta y, pasando a través de los tejados, se marchó. Sintió la necesidad de volver para ver aunque fuera por última vez a la pobre chica que dejaba a tras pero, solo fue por un instante breve y no lo hizo.

En medio de una extraña sensación de congoja, se sonrió a medias. Sin mover un solo dedo, ahora Naruto era solo para ella.

O&o&o&o&

Aún en medio de esas difíciles circunstancias, Kakashi se daba tiempo de leer su _Icha Icha_ ó al menos eso era lo que le parecía a Naruto quien, de pie a unos metros del peli plateado, esperaba ansioso el regreso de Sakura; contaba y daba por hecho de que la vería venir seguida de Hinata.

-¡Sakura chan!- exclamo Naruto, como si se encontrara en medio de una plaza pública.

-Oi, se supone que estamos intentando pasar desapercibidos. No grites de esa manera, _baka_.- Kakashi miró a la dirección de donde provenía la peli rosa pero, al instante se percató de la situación.

Volteó a ver a Naruto quien despistado como siempre parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El chico rubio repitió su llamada al momento de acercarse a la chica. Esta escondió la mirada.

-¿Y Hinata?- preguntó al llegar junto a ella. -¿Vendrá, cierto?

-No..- musitó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ese '_no_'?

-Naruto, ella.. ella no lo hará. Lo siento. Hinata ha decidido que sería mejor quedarse en Konoha que molestarse en venir con nosotros.

Naruto se quedó helado al escuchar aquello. Eso no podía ser cierto de la chica más noble que conociera.

-Debe de haber alguna clase de error.

-¡No hay ninguna clase de error, Naruto! Ella no vendrá.

-Sakura- llamó la atención Kakashi.

Por un instante la peli rosa creyó que su Sensei la reñía por su manera de hablarle al rubio pero, pronto se dio cuenta de que más bien le advertía de un peligro.

-¡Corran!- Sakura tomó de la mano al oji azul, quien desprevenido, se dejó hacer por la chica.

El trío se escondió detrás de los matorrales.

-Si quieren esconderse de mí tendrán que usar una mejor técnica.

-¡Sai!- dijeron al reconocerle.

-Sabía que iban a estar aquí- les regaló una de sus habituales sonrisas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le interrogó Sakura.

-Es tiempo de que nos vayamos. Acabo de deshacerme de uno de los hombres de Danzou, parece que realmente va por todo. No tenemos más tiempo, tenemos que irnos.

-Yo no me iré- refutó Naruto.

-Que extraño, que yo recuerde estamos haciendo esto por ti ¿y tú eres el que no se quiere ir?

-¿No lo entiende, Kakashi Sensei?

-Entiendo que a este punto, no solo es tu vida la que está en peligro. Has arriesgado también la vida de Sakura y la de Hinata al dejar que fuera por ella. Así que tienes que decidirte, Naruto: ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?

En ese momento, uno de los ratones de la técnica especial de Sai llegó hasta ellos.

-Ya no hay tiempo, ya casi están aquí. ¡Vamos!

-¡Naruto, tenemos que irnos!- le apremio Sakura.

El rubio pareció indeciso. Sabía que Hinata debía tener sus razones para no ir y deseaba escuchar de ella misma esas razones. Pero, su vida ahora mismo estaba en peligro.

-¡¡SI NO NOS VAMOS NOS MATARAN!!

-Y perderemos la oportunidad de encontrarnos con Sasuke.

Naruto apretó los dientes, chasqueando la lengua y cerrando ojos y puños.

-¡Naruto!- Kakashi estaba desesperado, sentía que ya les estaban pisando los talones.

El rubio pasó por en medio de sus compañeros y, aunque lo hizo de manera rápida, Sakura pudo ver una estela de lagrimas regadas al viento. Naruto se convirtió en la cabeza del grupo.

O&o6o&o&o&

El grupo ninja se encontraba disperso en el bosque, parecía que por más que buscaban no, lograban encontrar algo.

-Capitán, venga a ver esto.- llamó uno de ellos.

El ninja que hizo el llamado permanecía de cuclillas frente al cuerpo muerto de otro.

-El que lo mató debió de haberlo hecho tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar- esto lo decía mientras esperaba que llegara su capitán junto a él.

-Eso indica que en estos momentos saben que les perseguimos. Debemos tener cautela. _¡Byakugan!_

Neji, quien era el capitán del equipo ninja encargado de capturar a Naruto, inspeccionó los alrededores con su técnica. Notó al instante que el grupo siete se dirigía hacía el _norte_. Se sonrió satisfecho.

-¡Rápido, debemos ir hacia el _oeste_!

Todos los _shinobis_ le siguieron, dejando atrás a unos cuantos para que dispusieran del cadáver.

"_No puedes quejarte de que no te ayude a salvar la vida, Naruto,"_ pensó el Hyuuga.

O&o&o&o&o&

Hinata se sorprendió de darse cuenta de que se encontraba recostada sobre su _futon_ con las sábanas tapándole hasta la altura de la cintura. Se sorprendió porque no recordaba ni el cómo ni el cuándo había llegado hasta ahí. De hecho, ni recordaba cómo había pasado toda la madrugada.

Pero, en cuanto retomó conciencia de sí misma, comenzó a llorar. Era tal la magnitud de su llanto que no podía apartar las manos de su rostro. Sollozaba en silencio pues, sabía de sobra que debía ocultar sus sentimientos.

Justo en ese momento escuchó la voz cantarina de Hanabi por la casa. Sabía que ya era la hora de levantarse y que pronto llegaría Neji.

Se dio media vuelta sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, como esperando que en cualquier momento pudiera dormir pero, obviamente eso no sucedió. Deseó quedarse ahí para siempre. Se abrazó a si misma y se hizo un obillo.

Pasó un buen rato, no supo cuánto pero, para cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y abrió los ojos, el sol brillaba en todo su cenit.

-Hinata- llamó su hermana desde el otro lado. –Neji ha llegado y dice que quiere verte.

La oji blanca no respondió.

-Dijo que tenía noticias de parte de Naruto- se levantó de un solo golpe.

Pero, lo que más le sorprendió a Hanabi fue ver los entristecidos ojos de su hermana.

La peli azul salió al pasillo, directa hacia la entrada pero, escuchó el llamado se su primo al final del pasillo. Sus ojos no ocultaban sus ansias de saber lo que tenía que decir Neji.

-No he dormido hasta ahora- mencionó en un suspiro el chico.

Solo entonces Hinata se percató de que las ropas de aquel se encontraban sucias y su cabello por lo regular impecable se encontraba desaliñado.

-Se nos envió detrás del ANBU que se suponía debía eliminar a Naruto.

Los ojos de la chica se aterrorizaron y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Neji ladeó el rostro, acercándose al momento en que dulcificaba su expresión, alargó una mano y le acarició la mejilla a la chica.

-No temas, él está bien. Creemos que Sai despacho al ANBU. Además cuando hice la inspección a la zona, me di cuenta de que Naruto y los demás se dirigían a la frontera Norte. Sin embargo, yo dirigí al grupo hacia otra dirección. Estoy seguro de que a estas horas habrán cruzado la frontera de Konoha.

Neji guardó silencio, bajando la mirada. Parecía pensar en algo.

-Quería que lo supieras, para tranquilizarte- el castaño pasó a un lado de ella, dispuesto a irse.

-¿Por qué le salvaste la vida?- preguntó tenue la _shinobi_.

-¿Por qué? Por dos cosas: Naruto es un ninja de Konoha al que se puede llegar a apreciar _pero, por encima de todo porque te amo_.

Para cuando Hinata se volvió, Neji ya se había marchado.

O&o&o&o&

Habían logrado pasar la frontera de Konoha, por el momento estaban a salvo.

Naruto fue el primero en detenerse. Sakura notó de inmediato la tristeza que embargaba el corazón del rubio, sintiéndose acongojada. Quiso acercarse pero, la mano de Kakashi en su hombro la detuvo. Ella comprendió que no era el mejor momento.

Naruto se paró junto a un árbol, apoyado con una mano. Desde ese lugar se alcanzaba a ver las estatuas de los fundadores de Konoha, una parada a cada lado de la cascada.

De inmediato su mente se abarrotó de los recuerdos de la batalla inconclusa con Sasuke. Si había algo que _justificaba_ todos esos años de arduo entrenamiento, si había algo que _justificara_ la situación por la que estaba pasando, eso era su amigo.

_**Sasuke era su**__**justificación…**_

**CONTINUARA…….**

Engaño.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Sí, ya sé que quedó muy chico… lo siento u.u Esto fue todo lo que dio mi mente en estos días._

_¿Saben? He tenido unos días muy ocupados pero, aún así me he dado un poco de tiempo para ver anime. En estos momentos estos viendo una que se llama __**Soul Eater**__, tiene un buen diseño de personajes y creo que para los que son amantes de __**Jack**__les gustará n.n ¡¡Amo a Kid y a Stein! Aunque Soul tb es lindo pero, amo más a los otros. En verdad que se las recomiendo XD_

_Sin más que decir, gracias a:__** Alexa Hiwatari, Joaco-kun, Derama 17, LennaParis, pololina, okashira janet, claressa, armen, ETOLPLOW,**_

_Matta au!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Creo que fui muy mala por lo que hice en el capítulo anterior u.u_

_¡Aahh! Sin más al fic._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esos son de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso para mis fines malignos XD._

O&o&o&o&

**Justify Cap 8**** "Secretos".**

Las cosas en la aldea no parecían estar demasiado tranquilas desde que Naruto y los demás la dejaron. Ahora ellos, al igual que Sasuke, eran considerados traidores y se sabía que incluso, formaban ya parte de _Bingo Book_. (1).

Hinata no podía dejar de atormentarse en cuanto si lo que decidió había sido lo mejor ó no. Además, de que desde el día aquel en que Neji le declarara tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, no lo había vuelto a ver. Desebaba verlo por el simple hecho de que este muy posiblemente tendría noticias del rubio. Pero, pensar que en el proceso el chico castaño saldría herido, la apesadumbraba aún más.

-Hinata, sé que debes estar muy preocupada por lo que pasó con tus amigos pero, dejando de comer no arreglaras nada- la voz de su padre sonó calmada y hasta podría decirse que comprensible.

La oji blanca miró por un instante a su progenitor para luego, volver la misma al plato de comida frente a ella.

-Lo siento- murmuró tan solo, deseando en realidad haber dicho algo para que se le excusara y pudiera salir de ahí. Pero, como siempre, se contuvo.

-Padre,- habló la menor de sus hijas. –Esta mañana noté que ya han traído mis dulces favoritos pero, con tanto revuelo que hay en la aldea pensé que quizá fuera mejor que mi hermana me acompañase.

Hiashi miró a Hanabi con su típica expresión seria y con un solo gesto de su rostro aprobó la idea de la menor. Quizá el salir y distraerse le ayudaría un poco.

O&o&o&o&

Hanabi iba hablando de un montón de cosas sin sentido, ó al menos la mente de Hinata se hallaba en otra parte como para poder procesar lo que ella decía.

El día era algo soleado y la gente se notaba preocupada y hasta temerosa. Ese miserable de Danzou se había echo cargo de difundir el rumor de que Naruto volvería al lado de otros para hacerle cosas raras a Konoha. Algunos no lo creían, por supuesto.

De pronto, al dar vuelta en una de las calles, Hinata tuvo que detenerse de uno de las paredes al sentirse mal.

-¡Hinata!- exclamó asustada su hermana.

La chica iba a caer de rodillas cuando unos brazos la detuvieron.

-¡Neji Sama!

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata?

-No es nada, creo que solo fue que tropecé- se apartó rápidamente, haciendo una reverencia.

-Ella no ha estado comiendo como debe de ser, Neji sama.

El castaño miró a su prometida, a lo que esta solo bajó la mirada.

-Esta bien, Hanabi. No te preocupes más, yo me encargaré de que ahora mismo tu hermana coma algo. En tanto, tú puedes regresar a casa.

-¿Eh? Pero..

-Estará en buenas manos.

-..Vale.. cuídala mucho- Hanabi se marchó, no sin antes volverse una vez más.

En tanto, Neji acomodó a Hinata en una de las bancas cercanas, ella insistía en seguir mirando el suelo. Entonces, Neji, quien por unos instantes había permanecido en cuclillas tratando de mirar los ojos de la peli negra, se sentó a su lado.

-Desde aquel día en que hablé contigo sobre mis razones por las que ayudé a Naruto, no nos hemos visto. Ya ha pasado casi un mes pero, tú sigues igual de deprimida y lo entiendo.

Neji miró pasar a un grupo de niños que jugaba a ser _ninjas_. Aquello le divirtió, pero pronto volvió a su seriedad.

-Pero, también es cierto que Hokage me está presionando para..

-Él no es el Hokage legítimo..- murmuró la chica.

-Como _jounnin _no es mi objetivo cuestionar eso. Y tú como _genin_, tampoco deberías de hacerlo. Somos _ninjas_ de Konoha y solo debemos seguir ordenes.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, el castaño notó que su compañera se estrujaba las manos constantemente.

-Sé que deseas preguntarme algo. Hazlo.- la chica se sorprendió por la deducción perfecta. Pero, lejos de tranquilizarla, aquello la aterró.

Se daba cuenta de que un secreto que trataba de guardar en aquellos momentos sería en vano.

-…- Hinata se mordió un labio.

-Lo único que sabemos de Naruto es que se le vio merodeando en compañía de Akatsuki.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Naruto jamás se uniría a un grupo que desea matarlo, es absurdo.- Hinata se levantó de un solo golpe.

Neji se sonrió a medias pero, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¿Qué ocultas, Hinata?

La chica se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Nada, es solo que me incomoda hablar de Naruto cuando tú..- su primo la tomó de la misma mano que protegía su corazón.

-Sabes bien que no puedes engañar a mis ojos. ¿Quieres tú que ellos me revelen tu secreto?- el castaño la atrajo hacia su cuerpo por la mano que sostenía.

Su brazo rodeó la espalda de la Hyuuga.

Los ojos de ella se dilataron aún más. Se encontraba perdida y lo único que atinó hacer fue echarse a llorar.

O&o&o&o&

Y ahí estaban finalmente de nueva cuenta, frente a frente.

Naruto y Sasuke se veían las caras después de tanto tiempo. Si el rubio lograba que el peli negro le saludara como en los viejos tiempos, todo lo que había arriesgado habría valido bien la pena.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Naruto! Jamás pensé que llegarías a esto- habló el Uchiha.

Ellos dos se encontraban solos en lo que parecía una enorme cueva.

-Tus inútiles compañeros no han sido capaces de seguir adelante pero, aunque es cierto que has llegado hasta este lugar, déjame decirte que ya es demasiado tarde. Mi cuerpo ha sido ya el anfitrión del alma de Orochimaru.

Escuchar aquello le dejó un sentimiento de frustración al rubio.

-Y además, mi hermano ya no es.

Aún más impacto para Naruto. Entonces, ¿a qué se suponía que había ido hasta ese lugar, arriesgando no solo su vida sino también la de los demás?

-Pero, supongo que en cierto modo sabía que serías capas de hacerlo. Bien hecho, Naruto. ¿No era eso lo que querías escuchar de mí?

-No en estas circunstancias- masculló a punto del llanto producido por su sentimiento de fracaso.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta, escondiendo sus ojos en penumbras.

-Naruto, existen ciertas cosas que quiero compartir contigo. Información que me ha dejado claro muchas cosas.

El oji azul entre cerró los ojos.

Desebaba confiar en él.

-Escúchame, Naruto..

O&o&o&o&

Los ojos azules del chico se encontraron con el astro sol, dándole en toda la cara.

-Oe, Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?- Kakashi se encontraba frente a él.

El chico parpadeó por unos instantes, sin poder comprender qué es lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y Sasuke?- se levantó de inmediato, mirando todo a su alrededor.

Al hacerlo notó a sus amigos como si hubieran acabado de salir de una cruenta pelea.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Kakashi suspiró, dejándose caer de sentón sobre la hierba de la pradera en donde se encontraban.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- el peli plateado ladeó el rostro, mirándolo con su único ojo visible.

El rubio se quedó con cara de no comprender nada.

-Era una trampa. La única salida en la cueva se colapsó y unas enormes serpientes nos atacaron, obligándonos a separarnos.

El rubio notó los escombros del terreno. Y de reojo miró la expresión sombría de la chica de su grupo.

-¡No puede ser! No me digan que Sasuke volvió a irse.

-No es que halla escapado, simplemente no se encontraba entre los que nos emboscaron.

-¿Y yo qué hice? ¿Por qué estaba inconciente?

-Liberaste algunas colas del _kyubi_. Pero, al parecer lograste ganar el dominio de ti mismo- Sakura le volteó a ver y le sonrió ligeramente.

Naruto bajó la mirada, al tiempo en que golpeaba fuertemente el suelo con el puño.

-¡Maldición! Entonces, nada de lo que hemos hecho ha servido. No solo Orochimaru cumplió su objetivo sino que también Sasuke ha matado ya a su hermano.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- le cuestionó Kakashi.

-Yo hablé con Sasuke.

-Ya te dijimos que él no se encontraba entre el grupo que..

-Pero, si yo te digo que hablé con él es porque hablé con él.

Sai y el del _sharingan_ heredado se miraron.

-¿De verdad lo viste, Naruto? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Cuando nosotros te encontramos estabas en plena transformación en _kyubi_.- le explicó la peli rosa.

-El dijo..

"_Pero, supongo que en cierto modo sabía que serías capas__ de hacerlo. Bien hecho, Naruto",_ recordó el rubio.

Su expresión se tornó seria y triste. Negó con la cabeza.

-El me dijo lo que acabo de decirles. Después ya no recuerdo nada.

Sakura se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al chico. Sorpresivamente lo abrazó.

-Perdóname, Naruto. Nuevamente no pude hacer mucho por ti. Nunca he podido hacer nada por ti.

-Has estado conmigo, siempre. Para mí eso es suficiente.

La oji verde se dio cuenta de que su amigo pensaba en Hinata al momento de decir aquellas palabras.

-En ese sentido, entonces, yo jamás te defraudaré. Yo me quedaré por siempre contigo.

Sakura miró directamente los ojos del chico, posando sus manos en los hombros de este. Al rubio le pareció como si fuese un recordatorio de lo hermoso que algún tiempo le parecieron aquellos ojos verdes.

-Jum, jum- interrumpió Kakashi. –Creo que va siendo tiempo de que nos movamos de este lugar. Hay que pensar lo que vamos a hacer.

-Lo que en realidad él quiere decir es que solo es un pretexto para evitar que ustedes dos hagan cosas enfrente de nosotros- al decir esto, Sai hizo el ademán de mandar un beso con la palma de la mano, junto a su habitual sonrisa.

Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente y Sakura se aventuró a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos, pues- la chica ayudó a levantarse a un rubio desconcertado.

-Pensé que Sakura iba a golpearme, como de costumbre. Pero, supongo que como realmente está enamorada de Naruto, mi comentario le ha ayudado a acercarse a él.

Para este tiempo una vena en la sien de Sakura palpitaba.

-Sai- dijo entre dientes. –No tientes tu suerte.

-Esa si es la Sakura que conocemos.

Unos golpes se dejaron escuchar en la pradera.

O&o&o&o&

A Hinata le temblaban los labios por el llanto contenido, su angustia no tenía precedentes y aunque era verdad que no esperaba nada de Neji, no tenía la fuerza como para irse y dejarle ahí. Simplemente quería estar sola y..

-Hablaré con tu padre- dijo de pronto su primo.

-Yo se lo diré, suficiente ha sido con que lo sepas como para que..

-No lo has entendido, Hinata- el peli castaño se volvió para mirarla, al momento en que le decía: –Reconoceré a ese hijo como mío.

La chica levantó de inmediato la mirada. No supo si su llanto cesó por la impresión ó porque simplemente sus ojos ya no tenían más lagrimas.

Hinata terminó desmayándose.

O&o&o&o&

"_Naruto, existen ciertas cosas que quiero compartir contigo. Información que me ha dejado claro muchas cosas."_

Esas palabras resonaban en el aire una y otra vez, como si se tratase de un murmullo.

"_Escúchame, Naruto.."_

Se escucharon pasos tras el abrir y cerrar de una puerta. Luego, una mano salida de la manga de una capa de Akatsuki, apoyándose en el hombro de alguien.

-Ya va siendo hora.. Naruto-

El rubio se volvió lentamente para mirar a Sasuke. Ambos llevaban la ropa distintiva del grupo de la Luna Roja……

**CONTINUARA……**

¿Si se llamaba así? Bueno, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero XD

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Qué no se suponía que Naruto estaba con Kakashi y los demás? XD Pero, si esto no tuviera un poco de misterio y de complicación, entonces no sería un fic mío, ¿cierto? Ja, ja ya descubriremos qué fue lo que pasó._

_Por otro lado, no pude aguantarme las ganas de incluir algo tan simple como lo que le pasó a Hinata. ¡Oh! Neji tan cool, ¿será posible? _

_¿Qué diablos tengo planeado hacer? ¡No dejen de leer los siguientes capítulos de su fic favorito, a la misma hora y por su misma página de Internet!_

_Muchas gracias a: __**okashira janet, LennaParis, Claressa, ETOLPLOW-KUN, Alexa Hiwatari, **__por sus reviews. ¡Dejen más! Si alguien màs me ha hecho falta, disculparme y decirme XD_

_Y para que luego no digan que no les presto atención, aquí les va una aclaración que me pidieron: El fic se supone que comenzó en el tiempo en que Naruto comienza a entrenar a fin de completar el Rasengan. A lo largo de él, como en este capítulo, se supone que pasa el tiempo y Sasuke ha asesinado a Itachi. Y ya n.n_

_Ma__tta au!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bueno, aquí 'toy de vuelta como lo prometí. Por fin vi la peli de __**Lazos**__ y la verdad.. u.u espero que la nueva esté mejor XD._

_Creo que no tengo más que comentar, solo que me pregunto si el fin del manga tendrá algo que ver con lo que me imagino que pasará. Para mí que Sasuke va a.. ¬.¬ ¡no se los diré! Mejor vamonos al fic._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esos son de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario haría que Sasuke se.. XD ¡No se los diré!_

O&o&o&o&

**Justify Cap. 9**** "Honor".**

La humedad en su frente fue lo primero que sintió cuando comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Pero, de pronto y como si reaccionara a la velocidad de un relámpago, se levantó del _futon_ de un solo golpe.

-¡Hinata, cálmate! Estas en casa- su hermana menor le sostuvo por los hombros, a lo que la chica se tranquilizó un poco.

Su mirada bajó y notó el pañuelo húmedo en su regazo. Al parecer había sido su propia hermana quien lo colocara en su frente.

-¿Desde cuándo..?- su voz le resonó en sus propios oídos algo rasposa.

-Hace unos minutos Neji Sama te trajo- Hanabi ayudó a recostar a su hermana, mojando también el pañuelo y volviéndolo a colocar en la frente.

Miró a la mayor por un instante, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la puerta corrediza, asomándose por ella al pasillo para después cerrarla.

-Por favor, hermana, dime lo que te está pasando.

-¿A-a qué te refieres, Hanabi?- cuestionó temerosa.

La verdad era que la naturaleza de la chica no servía para guardar preocupaciones.

-Sé que tiene que ver con Neji ó de lo contrario él no estaría hablando en estos momentos con nuestro padre.

-¿Qué dices?- la chica se volvió a levantar rápidamente.

Hanabi pareció entristecer su mirada.

-¿Es que acaso no lo quieres y él ha venido a romper su compromiso?

Los ojos de Hinata se dilataron aún más. La única razón para que su primo hiciese alguna cosa así era por lo que recién descubriese: que ella estaba..

¡No! tampoco podía dejar que su padre se enterase por ese medio de su secreto. Hizo a un lado las sábanas y salió a toda prisa por el pasillo. Su carrera la llevó hasta el cuarto en donde predecía que se encontraban ambos hombres. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando pudo escuchar la voz de Neji, viendo su sombra a través del biombo.

-Es por eso que no me queda otra que negarme a su petición, Hiashi sama.- la oji blanca notó que el castaño se inclinaba en una profunda reverencia.

¿Es que, acaso, las palabras de Hanabi de hacia unos momentos eran ciertas? ¿Qué había pasado con las palabras del chico en el parque? ¿Lo había pensado mejor y se daba cuenta de que lo que le propusiera a Hinata no era lo mejor?

-Me entristece escuchar tanto eso, Neji. En verdad que nunca creí que tú fueras capaz de hacernos esto- dijo Hiashi. –En cuanto a Hinata, ya hablaré con ella una vez se encuentre en mejores condiciones.

-Por favor, le pido sea indulgente con ella, después de todo no ha sido su culpa.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y finalmente, la sombra de Hiashi se acercó a la de Neji. El padre le puso una mano en el hombro y Hinata escuchó algo que le sorprendió en gran manera: ¡el llanto de Neji!

O&o&o&o&

-Voy a traer agua- dijo Sakura tomando los recipientes de todos a fin de llenarlos.

-Yo voy contigo, 'ttebayo- la chica se le quedó mirando al rubio y más al ver que este le ayudaba con su carga.

Se sintió un poco emocionada de notar aquella acción y, sin decir más, le siguió por el sendero.

-¿Pasa algo, Sai?- preguntó el ninja copia al notar que el chico miraba hacia el lugar por donde desapareciera la pareja.

-Kakashi _Sempai_, ¿cuándo es que se supone que uno deja de querer a una persona?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Ahora estas interesado en el amor?

-Solo me preguntaba si Naruto es de la clase de personas que olvidan tan fácilmente.

Kakashi cerró el libro que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

-Así que tú también te has dado cuenta. Dime lo que piensas.

-Creo que.. algo debió haber pasado con Naruto en aquella cueva.

-Creo igual. Pienso que el Naruto que estamos viendo ahora..- para este momento, el rubio y la chica regresaban, este ostentando una grata sonrisa. -..no es el Naruto que conocemos.

O&o&o&o&

Sus pies se movían con gran velocidad a través de las ramas de los árboles hasta que finalmente llegaron al claro de un bosque. Sus grandes y largas capas negras no parecían estorbarles para hacer esa clase de movimientos. Caminaron por un poco más y fue así como se encontraron con un grupo.

-Sasuke, estábamos preocupados por ti- mencionó una mujer de cabellos rojizos.

El líder de grupo solo contestó con un gruñido.

-¿Estábamos? La única que parecía temblar como una gelatina eras tú, Karin. Tks! Joder contigo, mujer.

-Ah, yo, bueno, es que..

-Lo que es más importante, ¿lo han visto?- interrumpió el peli negro.

-No, aún no- le respondieron.

-Bien, entonces le esperaremos en el lugar más cercano.

Karin miró al chico rubio que acompañaba a su líder.

"_Así que este es el jinchuuriki de Konoha", _pensó la chica.

-¡Vamos!- escucho la orden del Uchiha y el rubio le siguió sin rechistar una palabra.

Todos hicieron lo mismo.

"_Ahora que Sasuke tiene al jinchuuriki en su poder, ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer?"_

O&o&o&o&

Hinata no lo pudo soportar, así que salió corriendo hasta el jardín. Nunca en su vida había escuchado llorar a Neji y saberse la causa de ello le angustiaba en gran manera.

Al detenerse afueras de su casa, recargó las manos en sus rodillas, apretó los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar de igual manera. Se lamentaba porque ella no podía corresponder de ninguna manera a los sentimientos del castaño. Ahora no solo llevaba a Naruto en su corazón sino, además, llevaba dentro de sí una razón más para amarlo y jamás olvidarlo.

Se dejó caer al suave pasto y ahí se quedó hasta que la tarde comenzó a caer. El canto de algunas aves se escuchaban a lo lejos y los matices naranjas envolvían todo a su alrededor. Escuchó unas pisadas a su espalda y en cuanto notó la figura de su padre bajó la mirada.

Ahí estaba él con su porte que imponía, con los brazos cruzados y las manos escondidas en las amplias mangas de su vestidura. Con su mirada parecía juzgarla de una manera dura y sin compasión alguna.

-No sabes lo decepcionado que estoy de ti, Hinata- comenzó a hablar su padre.

Los ojos de la chica se cerraron en una clara muestra del dolor que le causaban aquellas palabras.

-No solo no has sido capaz de hacerte más fuerte, no solo no has sido capaz de superar a tu hermana y a Neji, sino que también ahora has cometido esta locura trayéndonos deshonra.

-Padre, yo..

-¡Silencio! Neji podría haber tenido razón para pensar lo que quisiese pero, ha demostrado ser un hombre de honor y se ha hecho responsable de tomar sus decisiones, así podrá proteger tu reputación.

Hiashi pasó a un lado de su hija, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla.

-A finales de la próxima semana ustedes dos se casaran. Nadie sospechara nada pues, ha sido el mismo Hokage quien ha insistido en que sea lo más pronto posible. Aunque de hecho esa idea no me parecía bien pero, ahora no tengo más elección ya que...

Las manos de Hinata comenzaron a temblar. ¿¡Qué ellos dos se casarían?!

-¡Padre! Yo no puedo casarme con Neji.

Hiashi se quedó en silencio en medio de una frase.

-¿Qué has dicho?- respondió casi en un murmullo.

-Yo.. no puedo, porque él..- la bofetada que recibió en la mejilla derecha pareció resonar por toda Konoha.

-No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra tuya nunca más. Por lo que a mí respecta, en cuanto te case con Neji, habrás muerto.

Hinata no lo pudo seguir soportando más y su cuerpo se sacudió debido al llanto. Ella no entendía nada, ¿qué se supone que había ocurrido?

O&o&o&o&

-Creía que tú no eras de las personas sentimentalistas, Neji.

Ten Ten se sentó a un lado del _jounnin_. Se encontraban en el lugar en donde su antiguo equipo conociera a su _sensei_.

-Supe que tú y Hinata van a casarse. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¿Para qué? No tengo ninguna obligación de decírtelo.- la chica bajó la mirada.

-Es cierto, no tienes. Aún así pensé que podrías tenerme un poco de consideración.- ella trató de sonreír pero, sus ojos se negaron a apoyarla.

Neji se levantó y se fue sin decir más. Ten Ten se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

El castaño sabía de los sentimientos de la _kunoichi_ hacia él pero, ahora que tenía a Hinata en sus manos no iba dejar que nadie interfiriera en sus planes y mucho menos si se trataba de Naruto. No iba a dejar que él le arrebatara lo que quería, aunque se tratara de un hijo.

**Flash Back**

Hanabi se asustó al ver entrar a Neji con Hinata desmayada en los brazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Llévame hasta su cuarto. No te preocupes, solo está débil.-

La chica lo condujo hasta el lugar. Él le preguntó por su padre y tras escuchar en donde se encontraba, le encargó a la chica a su hermana y se fue.

-Hiashi Sama, quiero hablar con usted. Se trata de algo muy importante.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que se sentara.

-Ya debe de saber sobre las ordenes de Hokage.

-Sí, pero con los últimos acontecimientos en la aldea creo que no es un buen momento para ello. Se dice que podemos sufrir un ataque en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué ofrece usted? ¿Esperar cuánto más?

-Unos meses más.

Neji pareció meditar y él, que jamás dejaba ver sus emociones, en esta ocasión parecía como un libro abierto ante los ojos de Hiashi.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Has encontrado algo en Hinata que no ha sido de tu agrado?

-No..

Neji encerró sus manos en un puño. Y de pronto se inclinó.

-Hiashi Sama, he deshonrado a su hija y aunque pienso hacerme cargo de todo, no puedo soportar la vergüenza que esto traerá a su familia.

-¿Deshonrado?

-Hinata está esperando ahora un hijo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Un hijo tuyo?

-Es por eso que no me queda otra que negarme a su petición, Hiashi sama.

-Me entristece escuchar tanto eso, Neji. En verdad que nunca creí que tú fueras capaz de hacernos esto- dijo Hiashi. –En cuanto a Hinata, ya hablaré con ella una vez se encuentre en mejores condiciones.

-Por favor, le pido sea indulgente con ella, después de todo no ha sido su culpa.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y finalmente, Hiashi se acercó a Neji. El padre le puso una mano en el hombro.

Neji supo que había ganado la partida. Hinata ahora podía ser suya.

**End Flash Back**

O&o&o&o&

"_Tengo algo que decirte, cosas importantes, Naruto.."_

El oji azul miraba el cielo nocturno mientras aquellas palabras seguían, extrañamente, resonando en su mente.

-Sasuke- se acercó la peli roja al chico, quien estaba en un rincón de su guarida observando a Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer exactamente con el _jinchuuriki_ ahora que lo tenemos en nuestras manos?- la chica se acomodó las gafas.

-¿No es obvio? Destruir Konoha, por supuesto- Sasuke se levantó, con su habitual parsimonia y se dispuso a salir del lugar. –Naruto- llamó.

A lo que el rubio se volvió y se apresuró a seguirle.

"_Tengo algo que decirte, cosas importantes, Naruto. Cosas que me han aclarado muchas más. Para empezar déjame decirte que.."_

Palabras que resonaban en su mente. Palabras que parecían como un interminable mantra repitiéndose una y otra vez. Una y otra vez… una y otra vez….

**CONTINUARA…..**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Ah! Quien no haya adivinado lo que está pasando es porque no ha leído bien. Si no lo han descubierto, vuélvanlo a leer XDDD_

_¡Sí, cometí un error! Tienen razón, Hinata ya es un chunin, fue un error mío. _

_¿Qué les pareció la actuación de Neji? ¿Ha sido una alimaña? _

_En contestación a algo que alguien preguntó sobre si el amor nos vuelve egoístas, yo creo que no. si realmente amas a alguien., de ninguna manera podrías comportarte egoístamente. Aunque realmente, nadie sabe lo que hay en el corazón de otras personas. Por ejemplo, ¿qué estará pensando, Neji?_

_¡Gracias por sus reviews y a todos los que me han agregado a su favoritos! En especial a: __**Derama 17, Gynee, okashira janet, LennaParis, ETOLPLOW-kun, Claressa, Alexa Hiwatari.**_

_Matta au!_


	10. Chapter 10

"_Poco a poco me cautiva tu sonrisa, toma mi mano y vamos a salir de la infinita oscuridad, venciendo al mal.." XD eso fue Dan, dan Kokoro hikareteku, el opening de Dragon Ball GT, el cual escucho en estos momentos.. ¬¬ ¿qué clase de blasfemia es esa? ¡¡Dragon Ball forever!!_

_O.o ahora escuchó Blue Bird, uno de los opening favoritos de Naruto.. ¬¬ definitivamente, no tengo remedio_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esos son de Masashi Kishimoto, quien por cierto se ha declarado un gran fanático de Dragon Ball y de las obras de Sensei Akira Toriyama n.n_

_Por cierto, ¿alguien tiene la letra de __**Jounetsu my soul**__, si así es, que sea bueno conmigo y que me la pase, o-ne-ga-i_

O&o&o&o&

**Justify Cap. 10 "La promesa de volver a Konoha".**

Dicen que cuando esperas ansiosamente algo el tiempo pareciera pasar lento. Otras, en tanto pareciese como si corriera, en especial cuando lo que te espera no lo deseas.

Y eso precisamente es lo que le pasaba a la chica Hyuuga.

'_A finales de la próxima semana ustedes dos se casaran'_, había dicho su padre y esta realmente se había ido volando.

Aquella mañana, levemente soleada, Neji hablaba con un _shinobi_ referente a algunas misiones. Ellos salían hacia la entrada principal, pasando forzosamente por la sala de estar cuando el castaño se percató de que alguien le esperaba sentado frente a una mesita pequeña de centro.

-Capitán- comentó el ninja al notar que este se detenía.

Neji alzó la mano en señal de que guardara silencio para luego mover el índice en otra señal y el _shinobi_ lo comprendió como una orden de que se marchara. Así lo hizo.

El peli castaño caminó hasta el lugar antes mencionado, quedándose de pie.

-Por la manera en como vienes vestida, deduzco que ni siquiera has comenzado a prepararte para esta noche.

Hinata alzó la vista, dejando al descubierto sus ojeras, sus ojos lucían angustiados.

-Neji Oniisan- él entre cerró los ojos al escuchar la manera antigua en como su prima solía llamarle. –He venido para preguntarte algo, ¿por qué? No entiendo el por qué estas tan empeñado en hacer todo esto si tú bien sabes que Naruto..

-Tenemos varios informes que no son muy certeros en algunas cosas pero, todos concuerdan en que se le ha visto con un grupo de Akatsuki.

-Ya te dije que eso no puede ser verdad.

-El hecho es que ya está considerado como un desertor. Según el Hokage, Sasuke atacará Konoha y es seguro que Naruto le siga, también te lo había dicho.

-Hablas como si no lo conocieras.

-Ciertamente pero, todo mundo sabe la clase de lazo que existe entre esos dos y no sabemos lo que pueda pasar. Ahora, discúlpame, pero todavía hay muchas cosas que debo hacer, estamos en medio de unas misiones. Tú también deberías irte.

-Aún no has contestado mi pregunta- murmuró la chica.

-Tengo fe, Hinata- mencionó antes de irse. –Fe en que con el tiempo me amaras.

-No lo comprendes, Oniisan. Te obligas a aceptar a un hijo que no lleva tu sangre. Sé que con el tiempo terminaras odiándole. Yo lo sé.

Neji no respondió a lo dicho, solo se limitó a salir en silencio de su casa. Hinata observó como lo hacía. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta y la voz tranquila del _jounnin_ en el patio, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar. Llorar como lo venía haciendo a todo momento desde la partida de Naruto.

O&o&o&o&

-Vaya, jamás pensé ver esto con mis propios ojos-se escuchó una voz en medio de la habitación.

Sasuke no se inmutó ni un milímetro al escuchar las palabras de Madara. Simplemente continuó sentado con una pierna flexionada y con los ojos cerrados. Madara se refería al hecho de que Naruto se encontraba al lado del equipo Hebi.

-Sin embargo, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas tenerlo así? Esa técnica no durará para siempre, Sasuke. ¿Qué harás, entonces?

-Lo que yo haga, no te incumbe.

-Claro, en cierta forma sí. Él es un _jinchuuriki _ y como miembro de Akatsuki tu deber es entregarme a todos los _biyu_. Pero, tengo un trato que proponerte.

Sasuke ladeo ligeramente su rostro.

-Quiero que me traigas el último de los _biyu_ que anda suelto por ahí. Hazlo y te dejará hacer lo que quieras con este, aunque sabes que al final me pertenece también.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, un silencio que Madara lo interpretó como su forma de decir que él no estaba totalmente de acuerdo a jugar con sus reglas.

-Tú sabes lo que mejor te conviene, Sasuke kun- la manera en como se lo dijo sonó burlesco para los oídos del peli negro.

Madara se marchó, justo en el momento en que el resto del grupo entraba a la habitación.

-.. ¿cuáles son los informes que tenemos respecto al último _biyu_?- preguntó el líder del equipo Hebi.

-Nani? ¿No pensaras ir tras él?- cuestionó casi gritando Karin. –Ni siquiera sabemos si ya tiene un _jinchuuriki_. Imagina si no es así, tendríamos más problemas que si Naruto dejara salir el 'nueve colas' aquí.

-¿Eso crees?- dijo Suigetsu

-Además, no hay mucha información. Nos llevará mucho tiempo encontrarlo, quizá hasta meses.

-¿Y qué te quejas? Mejor para ti, Karin. Así podrás pasar más tiempo al lado de Sasuke, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

-¡Cierra tu maldita bocota, apestoso!

-¿¡A quién le dices, apestoso?! ¡Maldita bruja!

-Juugo, has que se encarguen de todo lo demás.

Karin se volvió hacia el Uchiha.

-Todo esto lo digo porque la técnica de _genjutsu_ que tienes sobre el _jinchuuriki _no durará tanto tiempo, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Ustedes hagan lo que tienen que hacer. Juugo.

El peli naranja asintió, saliendo de la habitación al lado de Suigetsu.

-Sasuke..

-Karin- el oji negro la miró y está solo se limitó a bajar la mirada para después marcharse.

Sasuke miró a un Naruto dormilón y se acercó a donde él.

-Tengo algo que decirte, cosas importantes, Naruto.- dijo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

El oji azul abrió en ese instante sus orbes, levantándose de inmediato.

-Sasuke- se puso de pie de un solo salto, mirando hacia todos lados. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿En dónde estamos? Recuerdo que dijiste que ibas a decirme algo y después, ya no recuerdo más.

-Sigues siendo un idiota para estas cosas, Naruto. Caíste tan fácilmente en mi _genjutsu_. _Usuratonkachi._

Naruto se quedó helado al escuchar aquella palabra tan familiar y su mirada se quedó tan fija que el Uchiha pensó por un momento que el tonto de Naruto seguía adormilado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el renegado.

-Vuélvelo a decir- casi murmuró.

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?

-Lo que dijiste, vuélvelo a decir- suplicó.

Sasuke se quedó pensando por un momento pero, finalmente se percató de lo que estaba pidiendo el rubio. Se sonrió a medias.

-Deberías preguntar mejor por Sakura y los demás, ¿no te importan acaso?

-Acabas de llamarme como antes lo hacías. Con eso estoy seguro de que no les has hecho algún daño. Pero, puedes decirme en dónde están.

-Escucha, Naruto. Prácticamente te secuestre. En estos momentos, Sakura y los demás deben estar en compañía de un _kage bushin_ mío. Nosotros nos encontramos en una de las guaridas que antiguamente le pertenecían a Orochimaru y que ahora sirven para mis fines. Pero, tienes razón en algo, no les hicimos nada.

-Sasuke, todos hemos venido hasta aquí para llevarte definitivamente a Konoha.

-De eso precisamente, es de lo que quería hablarte..

O&o&o&o&

Dormir a la intemperie durante varios días podía llegar a se demasiado estresante y eso, era precisamente lo que le estaba sucediendo a la pobre de Sakura. No pudiendo dormir, se levantó de su saco, percatándose de que 'Naruto' no se encontraba entre ellos.

-Si lo buscas, fue al arroyo.- dijo Sai desde el árbol donde se encontraba sentado a fin de vigilar.

La oji verde sonrió contenta y decidió ir a hacerle compañía al chico zorro. Al llegar a la rivera se percató de que el chico solo se limitaba a mirar el agua cristalina que parecía tan tranquila, paseando en medio de un susurro lento y acompasado.

-Naruto..- murmuró la chica, creyendo que este se encontraba melancólico pensando en Hinata.

Se le acercó, mirándolo por la espalda, estiró su brazo derecho pero, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el hombro se detuvo. Cerró su puño, solo por un instante pues, se decidió a abrazarlo por detrás.

El oji azul se sorprendió al sentir las manos de ella aferrarse a su pecho y sin dilación alguna las tomó entre las suyas. Trató de darse la vuelta pero, ella se lo impidió.

-Solo un poquito más- murmuró ella, aferrándose aún más.

El viento, que se colaba a través de las hojas de los árboles pareció incluso disfrutar pues, ni siquiera se alcanzaba a escuchar. Era como una caricia al alma. Sin embargo, ella sabía que aquello no podía continuar para siempre y antes de que tuviera que dar alguna explicación por su comportamiento, se separó.

'Naruto' aprovechó para darse la vuelta, encontrándose con una cabizbaja Sakura. Supo que esa iba a hacer su única oportunidad, sesgó su mirada y tomó de la barbilla a la chica. No falta decir que aquel gesto sorprendió a la _shinobi._

-Sakura, yo..- su pecho ardió, en aquel momento no supo el por qué exactamente.

Sakura miró directo a los ojos de aquel que se encontraba frente suyo, aquel quien por un instante creyó que se trataba de Naruto. Sin embargo, aquellos orbes en los que comenzaba a hundirse reflejaban dolor y melancolía infinitos. Tan familiarmente conocidos..

O&o&o&o&

Hanabi se encargaba de decorarle las uñas a su hermana, en tanto otra mujer le arreglaba el cabello en un estilizado peinado. No falta decir que la expresión sombría en el rostro de la mayor de las Hyuuga no había cambiado en nada. En cuestión de tan solo una hora, su vida quedaría entrelazada para siempre con la de su primo.

En esos momentos, se escuchó un llamado a la puerta y Hanabi dio la orden de que pasasen al darse cuenta de que su hermana no diría nada. La presencia de Kurenai se dejó ver.

-Kurenai Sensei, que bueno verla después de tanto tiempo- saludó la menor en medio de una reverencia.

-Me gustaría poder hablar con Hinata unos momentos, Hanabi.

La chica bajó la mirada y asintió, llamando a la peinadora para que ambas mujeres pudieran quedarse a solas.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada de esto, pequeña?- comenzó a decir la _Sensei_.

-¡Oh, Kurenai Sensei!- la chica se abrazó de su mentora, la oji rojiza solo se limitó a acariciar los cabellos de esta.

-Hasta el silencio de Shino demuestra lo molesto que está con este asunto. Y de Kiba ni siquiera te digo como está. Solo te diré que Shino tuvo que utilizar insectos paralizantes para evitar que hiciera una estúpides.

-Yo.. no quiero casarme, no con él.

-Lo sé, lo sé todo, pequeña. Permíteme hablar con tu padre, quizá yo- Hinata negó con un movimiento de su rostro.

-No, ya lo intenté y ni siquiera quiso escucharme.

-Pero, ¿y Neji? ¿Qué hay con él?

La oji blanca apartó la mirada a un punto de la habitación, con un gesto que indicaba cierta resignación que comenzaba a llenarla.

-Naruto jamás regresará- mencionó casi en un murmullo, en aquel momento una lagrima en solitario rodó por su mejilla.

Kurenai no supo que decirle a su alumna. En cierto sentido asegurarle que esto no era verdad no era más que una estupidez. La única forma de que Naruto pudiera regresar era quitando al actual Hokage de su puesto y que regresara Tsunade y, claro está, eso era más que imposible.

-Pequeña- las palabras de la mujer sonaron casi con lástima. No había nada más que hacer y eso hasta lo sabía la propia Hinata.

Los ojos rojos de la _shinobi_ se clavaron en un adorno de cabello y lo tomó con delicadeza, pasando por detrás de la Hyuuga para colocárselo a fin de coronar el lujoso peinado. Se trataba de un racimo de perlas sujeto al final de un largo alfiler que el mismo Neji enviara aquella mañana. Colocó un poco de perfume detrás de los oídos y le ayudó a levantarse.

Hinata llevaba un hermoso kimono blanco con un dragón bordado con hilos de oro. El _obi (1)_ que lo sujetaba era de color ciruela, entretejido de plata. Kurenai acomodó el _obi_ solo para que se viera un poco mejor, según a su modo, en realidad, solo era una manera tonta de retrasar un poco lo que ya era inminente. La hora había llegado.

El leve tintinear de las perlas al caminar le indicaron a Neji que su prometida entraba en aquellos momentos al cuarto. Él se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas e iba vestido con una sencilla vestimenta de color azul marino. Su cabello atado en una alta cola de caballo.

Hinata tomó su lugar al lado de Neji, justo después de eso, Danzou se colocó frente a ellos. La chica cerró sus ojos y entre lazo sus manos por encima de su vientre aún plano y lo transcurrido y dicho a partir de ese momento jamás lo escuchó, fue como si sus oídos se hubiesen rehusado a hacerlo. Para cuando abrió sus ojos, los pocos que se encontraban en aquella habitación felicitaban a la recién pareja de casados.

Pero, pronto todo eso tuvo que ser suspendido pues Hinata ya no lo resistió más y se desvaneció en medio de todos.

O&o&o&o&

-Sasuke..- dijo sin comprender el por qué se le había venido a la mente el Uchiha a la peli rosa.

El chico rubio que se encontraba frente a ella apartó un poco la mirada.

-Sakura, sé que siempre has estado enamorada de él pero, yo tengo algo que decirte.

Hubo silencio por un espacio breve de tiempo entre ambos. Hasta que él clavó su mirada de nueva cuenta, esta vez sus ojos reflejaban decisión.

-Quiero que sepas que yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti.

Escuchar eso la dejó helada, incluso sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. ¿Qué era lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba confesando? Ella se quedó en total silencio y él lo quiso aprovechar para acercarse a sus labios. Poco a poco la distancia se fue acortando hasta que, de pronto, pareció como si la chica reaccionara de una manera agresiva, empujándolo.

-¿Estas tratando de tomarme el pelo?- le gritó.

-Sakura, ¿de qué hablas? Estoy hablando en serio. Siempre has sabido que yo tenía un interés por ti y ahora tan solo te lo estoy confirmando. Yo..

-Tú no eres Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-El verdadero Naruto..- Sakura cerró sus manos en un puño y, al momento de lazar su vista ensombrecida, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas. –¿Dónde está el verdadero Naruto, ah?

El _kage bushin_ dio un paso atrás. ¿Cómo se suponía que la chica le había descubierto?

O&o&o&o&

-¿Hablar de eso?- Naruto parpadeó un par de veces.

Sasuke sonrió, al momento en que regresaba al lugar en donde anteriormente se encontraba sentado. Recuperó también su misma pose.

-Sí. Regresaré a Konoha a cambio de que me hagas un favor….

**CONTINUARA……..**

(1)Obi, es la tela que sirve como cinturón, con el cual se faja y se sujeta el kimono.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Un poquito apurada con esta actualización pero, ya esta aquí _

_¡Ah! Se casó, jamás creí que haría esto. Y es que sería muy obvio si Naruto hubiera llegado justo para impedir la boda ja, ja. Tengo algo más preparado para ellos. Agradézcanselo a mi madre quien me ha dado una buena idea para el final de este fic, es por eso que ha dado un giro inesperado. ¡Oh, que grandiosa es mi madre!_

_¿Qué irá a pedirle Sasuke a Naruto? ¿Lo adivinan? Solo les diré que el chico aceptará._

_Sin más, gracias a :__**ETOLPLOW-kun, okashira janet**__ (quienes por cierto, fueron los únicos que supieron que era lo que estaba sucediendo con Naruto n.n ó que al menos me lo escribieron)__**Gynee, Mina-san86, Alexa Hiwatari, LennaParis**__ y__** Naomi.**_

_Matta au!_


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Holaaaa a todo el mundo! Aquí me encuentro aprovechando el puente para actualizar y de paso leer unos ff de __**Vampire Knight**__. En estos momentos escuchó __**Sunao na niji, **__que es una de mis favoritas dado que el que la interpreta lo hace con mucho sentimiento (suspiro)._

_Con este capítulo entramos al final de este fic. Sin más.._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esos son de Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario no estaría quebrándome la cabeza por saber qué es lo 'casi' que esta completo en el manga, según Madara.._

O&o&o&o&

**Justify Cap. 11**** "Sentimientos escondidos. Sentimientos destrozados".**

_Justificación. Todos usamos justificaciones para excusar nuestros actos, sin darnos cuenta de que solo son pretextos detrás de nuestros deseos egoístas.._

-El verdadero Naruto..- Sakura cerró sus manos en un puño y, al momento de alzar su vista ensombrecida, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas. –¿Dónde está el verdadero Naruto, ah?

El kage bunshin dio un paso atrás. ¿Cómo se suponía que la chica le había descubierto?

-Sakura.. soy yo

-¡Al diablo!- la peli rosa se le abalanzó con el puño en el aire.

Kakashi y Sai se despabilaron al escuchar el estruendo de una pelea y árboles cayendo a los alrededores les indicaron de donde provenía tal tumulto. Al llegar notaron el suelo marcado con numerosos cráteres, a una jadeante Sakura y a un 'Naruto' con los ojos sesgados y bastante alejado de la _shinobi_. Sakura estaba a punto de cargar de nueva cuenta en contra del falso Naruto cuando Kakashi la detuvo poniéndose al frente de ella.

-Ha sido suficiente de esta farsa, muéstranos tu verdadero rostro.- Sakura se enderezó y las palabras de su capitán parecieron hacerla entrar en razón. Lo importante en esos momentos era descubrir quién estaba detrás de esa mascara.

'Naruto' cerró sus ojos y rió entre dientes. Para cuando los abrió dejó al descubierto una estela rojiza que para ellos era especialmente familiar.

-Sasuke- murmuró sorprendida la oji verde.

O&o&o&o&

-Un favor, ¿dices?

-Iré directo al grano contigo, Naruto. Akatsuki esta reuniendo a todos los _biyu_ y solo nos faltan dos. Referente al que estamos siguiendo en estos momentos no tenemos demasiada información y quizá nos lleve su tiempo encontrarlo y capturarlo y es en eso en lo que necesito que me ayudes.

Naruto abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa pero, de inmediato estos parecieron entristecerse, al tiempo en que bajaba el rostro. Se preguntaba si Sasuke se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Sí, sí que se daba perfecta cuenta de que estaba pidiéndole que se uniera con él a ese grupo de ninjas renegados y traicioneros. Pero, también estaba el hecho de que su amigo le decía que si le ayudaba regresaría con él.

-¿Estas hablando en serio, Sasuke? ¿Cómo puedo yo saber que..

-Porque te lo estoy prometiendo. Si alguna de mi intención fuera matarte ó incluso despojarte de tu _biyu_, ya estarías muerto, ¿no lo crees? ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneciste inconciente? Sabes bien que si yo quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho, ¿no es así?

Naruto asintió mentalmente. Además, él mismo le había dicho que confiaba en sus palabras cuando preguntó por sus demás amigos. Y Naruto sabía que ellos permanecían con vida. Pero, una cosa era eso y otra muy distinta acceder a unirse a Akatsuki.

-Sé que como grupo hemos realizado incontables cosas y quizá hasta indecibles pero, no te estoy pidiendo que tú las hagas. Solo quiero tu ayuda para esto- el rubio alzó la mirada.

-Si has hecho todas esas cosas que dices, y además sé que eres muy poderoso, ¿por qué necesitas de mi ayuda?

Buena pregunta. Sasuke por casi se hecha a reír si eso no hubiese significado poner a la defensiva al chico _Kyubi_. Si había pensado que hablar con él y convencerle iba a ser tan fácil, se equivocaba. El _usuratoncachi _al aparecer ya no lo era tanto. Pero, gracias al cielo Sasuke contaba con una certera y eficaz respuesta.

-Porque es la única manera que tengo para salvarte.

O&o&o&o&

-Así que al final no estaba tan equivocado- habló Kakashi, al momento en que el clon tomaba la apariencia del renegado Uchiha.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Naruto?- preguntó Sai, viendo de reojo a una estupefacta Sakura que no podía gesticular palabra alguna.

Se sentía estúpida por la forma en la que se dio cuenta de que ese no era el verdadero Naruto, muy al contrario de los conocimientos ninja que sus dos compañeros habían usado para descubrirlo. Sentía tremendas ganas de hacer desaparecer a ese falso Naruto después de escucharle declarar su amor, se sentía furiosa. No, ese no podía ser Uzumaki Naruto pues, él estaba enamorado de Hinata. Ahora sabía que era el Uchiha en realidad. Y nada podía ser tan irónico. ¡Ella que en su niñez se encontraba enamorada de el peli negro! Sintió que sus ojos escocían por un traicionero llanto y furiosamente se llevó las manos al rostro, limpiándose cualquier rastro que comenzaba a aparecer.

-En estos momentos Naruto se encuentra con el verdadero Sasuke. No tienen por qué preocuparse por él.

-¿Qué no tenemos de qué preocuparnos? ¿Y ha qué ha venido toda esta representación?

-Ganar tiempo- el clon sonrió sarcásticamente, mirando a la peli rosa. –Y divertirme un poco.

-Supongo que no nos dirás nada más sobre el paradero de Naruto, así que..- Kakashi lanzó un _shuriken_ y el clon desapareció en medio de una nube de humo.

-Supongo que eso fue más fácil de hacer que todo esto- Sai miró a su alrededor, refiriéndose a los ataques de su compañera.

El capitán del grupo miró en silencio a su antigua pupila, casia adivinando lo que había sucedido.

-Ustedes.. ¿ustedes ya sabían que él era un clon?- preguntó en voz titubeante la chica. Aunque en realidad ella ya sabía la respuesta.

-No exactamente que era un clon pero, nos dimos cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en el momento en que notamos que se comportaba de la manera habitual contigo, es decir con esa mirada de bobo de siempre. Eso estaba mal porque Naruto ahora esta enamorado de..

-¡Sai!- corrigió el peli plateado.

-No.. está bien. Después de todo, yo también me percaté de ello- Sakura se dio la media vuelta.

Sí, también bien que se había percatado de todo eso. Pero, su corazón se aferraba a que quizá ahora que la Hyuuga ya no se encontraba cerca, ella podría volver a ocupar su lugar en el corazón del rubio. Pero, tarde y de manera dolorosa se había dado cuenta de que eso no podía ser verdad.

Kakashi hizo una señal a Sai para hacer que le siguiera. Entendía que era el momento de dejar a solas a la chica. Sakura se desplomó llorando al verse sola.

O&o&o&o&

-¿Para.. salvarme?

-Sabes muy bien que tú eres uno de nuestros objetivos pero, he logrado un poco más de tiempo al hacerles creer que nos ayudaras con la obtención del otro _biyu_. Al final, podremos matar a Madara juntos pero, antes de hacerlo debemos ganarnos su confianza, solo así bajará un poco su guardia.

Sasuke quedó en silencio repentinamente, como si se hubiese percatado de algo más en el exterior. El joven rubio pareció notar el cambio de actitud en su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada- sin embargo, el renegado acababa de asimilar la información recabada por su clon.

No acababa de comprender el cómo Sakura se diera cuenta con algo como eso. ¿Qué estaba mal en su actuación de un Naruto enamorado? Bueno, en realidad, no tenía mucha importancia ya que todo eso solo había servido como una distracción. Ahora él y su equipo Hebi se encontraban lo bastante alejados de Kakashi y los demás como para preocuparse de que los interrumpieran en sus planes.

Cuando el Uchiha volvió la vista a su interlocutor notó con sorpresa que el chico lucía una mirada entristecida, muy diferente de lo que esperaba ver.

-¿Te preocupa lo que puede suceder? ¿No confías en mí?- el rubio negó en silencio.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que he deseado escuchar esas palabras tuyas. Sin embargo, ahora me temo que el volver a Konoha no va ser muy posible. Tsunade obaa-chan ya no es la Hokage y en su lugar han puesto a un tipo que me ha declarado un peligro para la aldea.

Sasuke torció ligeramente los labios. ¡Claro que él sabía eso! De lo contrario no estaría tan dispuesto a volver a Konoha. Ese ser despreciable tenía que ser aniquilado con sus propias manos, eso lo anhelaba. Y para ello Naruto y su _kyubi_ serían utilizados. Lo que pasara después, ya no importaba.

Naruto se sorprendió al sentir la mano del Uchiha en su hombro derecho, al momento de alzar la vista se topó con la profunda y oscura mirada del otro. Existía un sentimiento extraño, quizá hasta retorcido que veía pero, no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- le sonrió como pocas veces, si no es que ninguna, lo hubiese hecho.

-Eso espero- trató de sonreír. –Porque no solo somos nosotros dos, sino también a todos los que he arrastrado en este asunto. Sin contar el hecho de que deseo volver más que nunca por Hinata.

Está vez los ojos de Sasuke reflejaron desconcierto. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Hinata? ¡Ah! Una pequeña luz parecía iluminar su mente. Sí, ahora comenzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando. Era de todos bien sabido que la heredera del clan siempre había estado enamorada del rubio tontorrón.

-¿Tú y Hinata..?- el brillo repentino en las orbes azulinas le dieron la respuesta.

Hinata era la razón tras el descubrimiento por parte de Sakura. ¡Oh, vaya! Las cosas sí que habían cambiado en Konoha. Y por un momento, un extraño sentimiento invadió al moreno. ¿Es que acaso se sentía feliz por Naruto? Ja, eso era ridículo. Él ya no podía sentir esa clase de cosas. En su alma solo cabía la oscuridad. Violenta y retorcida oscuridad.

O&o&o&o&

**Hospital de Konoha.**

Un par de ANBUS permanecían apostados a las afueras de una de las habitaciones del hospital. Sus poses erguidas emanaban respeto y temor. Sin embargo, repentinamente cayeron sin razón alguna. Otros _shinobi_ aparecieron como caídos del cielo y abrieron la puerta de un solo golpe. De inmediato uno de ellos se dejó ir sobre la figura de Shizune que permanecía sentada en una silla cercana a la cama en donde se encontraba Tsunade. El humo característico de un reemplazo se hizo presente. El otro _shinobi_ se acercó con cautela del lado de la cama pero, sus pies chocaron con un hilo que accionó una trampa, volando todo el cuarto en el acto.

El estruendo se dejó escuchar hasta el despacho del Hokage, de tal manera que Danzou se percató del tumulto que aquello provocó casi de inmediato. Su único ojo visible se sesgó con furia. Aquella estela de humo solo podía significar que Tsunade Hime se le había escapado de sus manos. El vidrio del ventanal se estrelló levemente en correspondencia a su ira.

O&o&o&o&

Shizune sacó su kunai apuntándolo hacia su frente. Su vista se agudizó lo más que pudo entre la penumbra que el cuarto le permitía. Había apagado con rapidez las velas que lo iluminaban escasamente en el momento de percatarse de la presencia de alguien ajeno al lugar. Se dejó ir sobra la sombra que apareció repentinamente frente suyo. Sin embargo, su arma se clavó en un pedazo de madera.

-Fiuu- silbo aliviado Yamato al ver que había atinado a detener el ataque a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

-Yamato, ¿qué ha sucedido?- la chica se distendió un poco al reconocerle.

-Tal y como lo sospechamos, Danzou ha movido sus demás fichas. Hicimos lo correcto en sacar a Tsunade Sama del hospital.

Los ojos del ninja de la madera se posaron en la figura durmiente de la rubia.

-Desde aquel día sus signos vitales no han cambiado- comentó con tristeza la que por siempre fuera su asistente personal.

-Pero, tú estas realmente segura de que sus dedos se movieron, ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que es verdad! ¡No pude haberlo imaginado!

Yamato casi se asustó por la manera de responder de la morena. No era que él dudara de lo que ella le dijera y no era su intensión hacer que se alterara. La miró por un segundo y, al final le sonrió a fin de tranquilizarla.

La chica desvió un poco la mirada, consiente de que en realidad el enojarse en esos momentos por nimiedades era totalmente absurdo. Después de todo, tenía que agradecerle mucho a Yamato, ya que este se había arriesgado tanto por ayudarle a sacar a Tsunade del hospital y encima, proporcionarle un escondite en una cueva escondida detrás de la catarata en donde anteriormente Naruto había estado entrenando.

Yamato respetó el silencio impuesto entre ambos pero, se percató de la actitud que la chica comenzaba a adoptar. Había bajado el rostro y sus ojos reflejaban una extraña concentración.

-¿Qué pasa, Shizune?- la chica suspiró profundo.

-Comienzo a pensar que la única manera de hacer volver a Tsunade Sama es adentrándome a..

-¡No! hacer eso es demasiado peligroso, ¿por qué si no es que ella esta en esa condición? Tsunade Sama no pudo soportar la presión del _genjutsu _Uchiha.

La oji negra bajó la cabeza de nueva cuenta. Él tenía razón. Si la misma Tsunade Hime no había podido superarlo entonces, mucho menos ella. Quizá de intentarlo ni siquiera pudiera sobrevivir. Pero, ¿¡entonces, que carajos se suponía que debía hacer?! ¿Para que le servían todos esos años de entrenamiento bajo la supervisión de Tsunade? ¿De que demonios le servía haber llegado a ser su asistente personal, su mano derecha, si no podía salvarla? Aquello le frustraba. Si todo dependiera de su deseo por verla regresar, de su afecto taciturno y silencioso, entonces hacía mucho que la rubia de hermosos ojos ambarinos estaría nuevamente junto a ella.

-Debe de haber otra manera- susurró Yamato, colocando su mano en el hombro tenso de la chica.

Sus ojos oscuros se apretaron en un vano intento de no ponerse a llorar. ¿Todo estaba perdido?

O&o&o&o&

-Entonces, ¿estas conmigo en esto?- los dedos de Sasuke se aferraron un poco más al hombro del rubio.

-Hay algo más que quiero pedirte. Tsunade obaa-chan.. ella está bajo el efecto de tu técnica.

-¿De mi técnica?- el moreno parpadeó un poco al no comprender.

-Sakura trató de romper la ilusión bajo la que estaba Sai, pero ella y Kakashi Sensei se vieron arrastrados y por ello la abuela les ayudó pero..

-Ah, ya. No es necesario que vaya ante ella para disiparla.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, evocando su _mangekyo skaringan_. A pesar de estar concentrado en su técnica no podía dejar de pensar sorprendido cómo era que una chica de tan bajo nivel como lo era Sakura había logrado infiltrarse en su técnica, aunque no con buenos resultados pero, era ya una proeza lo que hizo. Sí, decididamente las cosas habían cambiado de una manera divertida e interesante en su natal aldea. Listo, en medio de su técnica divisaba a una muy dañada Tsunade. Aunque se sorprendía de que todavía quedara algún rastro de ella en aquel mundo de ilusiones, se daba cuenta de que esta llegaba ya a su límite. Y con una sola palabra y un simple gesto, Sasuke liberó de su prisión a la rubia médico.

El cuerpo de la mujer desapareció al tiempo en que sus débiles ojos se abrieron por un instante. Aquel gesto transmitió otra emoción incomprendida para el renegado. Su racionalidad le indicó que su acto solo respondía al mero hecho de que con ello ganaba la total confianza de Naruto, aunque liberarla le acarrearía unos cuantos problemas más adelante.

-Ya está, ahora todo depende de su propia fuerza de voluntad- Sasuke vio directamente a los ojos al rubio y volvió a repetir su oferta. –¿Estas conmigo en esto?

-De acuerdo- respondió sin reservas.

Algo en la mente de Naruto resonó. Quizá se trataba de la voz tenebrosa del zorro de nueve colas.

'_Él ha logrado dominarte, Naruto.'_

O&o&o&o&

Sus ojos melados se abrieron lentamente, murmurando el nombre del traidor de Konoha.

-Sasuke..Uchiha

-¡¡TSUNADE SAMA!!- la voz de su compañera le llegó de lleno a los oídos al tiempo en que sintió el peso de sus brazos sobre su pecho y hombros.

Algo tibio y húmedo le llenó el cuello y supo que la ingenua Shizune lloraba completamente conmovida. Y por primera en vez en su vida lamento no tener la suficiente fuerza en brazos y manos para consolar a la bella chica…

**CONTINUARA…****…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_O.O wow! Tsunade por fin a despertado.. ¡Tsunade ha despertado! ¿Qué nuevo giro le dará esto a la historia? ¿Y qué ha pasado con Hinata y Neji? Bueno, esto último trataré de ahondar en el siguiente capítulo. No puedo reprimir mi emoción y la melodía __**Orochimaru-Fight**__ que escucho en estos momentos no ayuda mucho ¡quiero seguir escribiendo! Demo, ya es tarde y mamá dice que debo ir a dormir.. grrr! ¿Qué no se supone que cuando uno es mayor de edad es libre? ¬.¬ lamentablemente no.. ¡Oh, no! ese es el tema de Orochimaru.._

_Me despido con dos cosas, que haya logrado dar el matiz que deseaba con respecto a Shizune (coméntenme al respecto para ver si lo logre n.n) y dando las gracias a quienes me han dejado un lindo review: __**Gynee, LennaParis, Alexa Hiwatari, ETOLPLOW-kun, Derama17**__**y Armen.**_

_Ahora me voy a seguir con la lectura de __**Rosa de sangre**__ XD.._

_Matta au!_


	12. Chapter 12

_¿Jack Atlas vestido de Sailor Moon? XDD no puedo dejar de imaginármelo. ¿Me atreveré a hacer algo al respecto ¬¬? Y si es así, ¿Yusei Fudo será Tuxedo Mask? JA, JA, JA, JA. ¡Fanáticos de Yu Gi Oh 5D's, atrás!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ¿la prueba? Quitaría todos los capítulos de relleno de la serie.. y del manga ¬¬ Más bien, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto XD._

O&o&o&o&

**Justify Cap. 12**** "Hinaru.."**

Era ya muy avanzada la hora. En las calles de Konoha no había ni un alma y Neji no podía dejar de pensar qué sería lo que le esperaría al llegar a casa. Hacía ya varios meses que él y Hinata estaban casados y, para éstas alturas su embarazo ya era muy notorio. A raíz de eso, el _shinobi_ había estado recibiendo varias expresiones de felicitaciones y por cada una de ellas sentía que algo se escapaba de sus manos.. ¿su paciencia, acaso?

Se quedó de pie frente a la barda de la casa, notando todas las luces apagadas. Seguramente y la chica ya descansaba pues, su llegada no estaba prevista sino hasta la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, la misión que le encomendaran a él y a su equipo había resultado ser tan sencilla.

El frío le caló un poco la espalda que provocó que terminara por decidirse a entrar a su hogar. Trató de no hacer ningún ruido a fin de no despertar a nadie. Caminó en silencio hasta su habitación, no pudiendo evitar desear echarse un baño reparador pero, hacer eso significaba que terminaría haciendo más ruido de lo esperado. Suspiró, cansino y poniéndose de rodillas frente a su _futon_ mientras se desnudaba. Justo en ese momento, se percató de una pequeña luz que se colaba a través de las rendijas de la puerta. Se levantó, con la esperanza avivada de que se trataría de una Hinata que, en desvelo, le esperaba.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, viéndola con ambas manos en su vientre, acariciándolo y con la mirada perdida hacia el jardín. Se quedó mirando su perfil, tan hermoso a la luz de la vela encendida pero, cuando se disponía abrir completamente, escuchó las palabras murmuradas de su esposa. Achicó los ojos, en clara muestra de lo desagradable que aquello le resultaba y se dio la medía vuelta. Esa sería una noche más en la que no podría dormir.

O&o&o&o&

Hinata abrió la puerta con delicadeza, de su garganta salió un gritito ahogado de sorpresa al ver a Neji de pie en medio de la habitación terminando de arreglarse la ropa.

-¿¡Cuándo llegaste Neji onisama?!- de inmediato se arrepintió de llamarle así pues, los ojos del castaño le miraron con recelo.

La oji blanca bajó la mirada, en aquel tiempo había aprendido que los sentimientos de Neji se reflejaban a la perfección en su mirada y ésta le decía que estaba de mal humor.

Neji cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por ser tan susceptible ante la chica. Lo menos que quería era darle razones para alejarse más. Se aclaró la garganta para que su voz no sonara tan golpeada, al momento en que daba unos cuantos pasos hacia ella.

-Llegué anoche. La misión fue mucho más sencilla de lo previsto- Hinata se atrevió a alzar un poco el rostro y notó una ligera sonrisa en los labios del otro, a lo que ella se permitió sonreír de igual manera, asintiendo levemente con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Neji se quedó prendido por la actitud sumisa y tímida de la chica y se aventuró a alzar la mano para acariciarle el rostro. Nada más de sentir el primer roce, la peli negra se echó hacia atrás.

La mano de Neji quedó suspendida por un instante en medio de ambos.

-_Sumimasen_..- murmuró la chica, mirando hacia otro lado.

Neji dobló los dedos de su mano antes de volverla a su costado y se dio la media vuelta para atar su cabello. Un par de segundo más de silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre ellos.

-Te prepararé el desayuno- anunció la chica, con la esperanza de salvar la situación.

-Desayunaré fuera- su respuesta resultó ser demasiado cortante pero, él decidió pasar por alto ese hecho.

Hinata solo hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la habitación. Para cuando Neji pasó junto a la suya, la notó en la misma posición que la noche anterior y en aquel momento sintió que algo le hervía en el corazón, hiriéndolo y sumiéndolo en un sentimiento que él creía erradicado ya. Apretó los puños y se marchó sin decir adiós.

Hinata escuchó el cerrar pesado de la puerta en un solo golpe, obligándose a no llorar por el bien de su hijo. Sabía que Neji estaba luchando por ganarse su amor pero, aquella batalla ya estaba perdida desde el principio. Algo le decía que faltaba poco para que la paciencia del chico se terminara. Y, entonces, ¿qué sería de ella y de su hijo cuando eso pasara?

No lo pudo seguir reteniendo más y, contra cualquier esfuerzo, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes.

O&o&o&o&

-¡Ouh! Pero, si se trata de Neji- saludó un animado Lee, quien venía en compañía de Ten Ten.

-¿Qué hay, Neji?- saludó la chica de los chonguitos.

Él solo se limitó a mirarlos, ya fuera como un saludo o quizá como una advertencia de que no se le acercaran. Sin embargo, al parecer el de las cejas gruesas se empeñó a entender el gesto como lo primero.

-Supe que has batido el record de misiones 'A' completadas en el menor tiempo posible. ¡Te envidio y te felicito!- Lee le puso una mano en el hombro, alzando su pulgar y mostrando su radiante sonrisa. –Debes estar más que satisfecho, te has convertido en uno de los más cercanos al Hokage y pronto tendrás una hermosa familia.

Lo que le faltaba. Neji sintió resurgir ese hervidero en su corazón, mirando con odio mal disimulado a su antiguo compañero. La primera en darse cuenta de aquella reacción fue la chica.

-Ah.. Lee, creo que es mejor que..

-¿Y ya pensaron en un nombre para el pequeñín?- el castaño se quitó de un movimiento brusco la mano de su hombro.

-Discúlpenme, pero tengo un informe que entregar a Hokage Sama- Lee miró extrañado la actitud de su antiguo compañero.

Era verdad que el chico resultaba ser demasiados serio la mayor parte del tiempo pero, aquella reacción..

-¿Qué crees que le esté pasando?- preguntó el de verde.

Ten Ten solo negó en silencio, mirando hacia el lugar por donde el otro se había marchado. Ella pensó que algo estaba sucediendo con su matrimonio pero, se reservó sus conjeturas conociendo la manera de ser del impulsivo Lee.

O&o&o&o&

Neji aventó casi literalmente los informes al escritorio de Danzou. No importaba a donde fuera, seguía sintiéndose sofocado, así que lo único que deseaba era salir de ese maldito lugar y entrenar. Quizás eso fuera lo que le hacía falta para tranquilizarse, pero, la parsimonia con la que el viejo ese analizaba los papeles le irritaba aún más.

Finalmente, Danzou alzó la vista del informe.

-Te felicito, has hecho un buen trabajo, como siempre. Pero, te noto algo tenso y cansado.- el hombre le miró con escrutinio.

-No es nada- respondió de mala gana.

El Hokage dejó los papeles a un lado.

-Ya veo, creo que no has pasado suficiente tiempo con tu hermosa esposa y, además pronto va nacer tu primogénito. Es justo, debido a tu buen desempeño, que te dé unos días de descanso.- tomó una hoja y garabateó algunas cosas, para finalmente sellarlo con el símbolo de fuego de la aldea y se lo entregó.

Neji, lo observó, era el permiso escrito para que se le dieran vacaciones.

-No necesitas agradecérmelo. Solo ve y has feliz a tu mujer- sonrió.

Neji se sintió molesto por la evidente connotación que tenía aquella frase, no solo por lo _ichi_ sino porque bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, eso era como una burla. ¿Su mujer? Durante los siete mese que llevaban juntos su matrimonio aún no se consumaba.

Arrugó el papel y lo arrojó al cesto de basura. ¿Para qué iba a necesitar eso él? Si aceptaba todas esas misiones era porque pensaba que lo que le hacia falta a Hinata era tiempo para acomodar sus ideas y sentimientos y que poco a poco se fuera acostumbrando a su presencia. Por eso mismo, él le había sugerido que durmieran en habitaciones separadas, con la esperanza de que ella se negara o que con el tiempo saliera de si misma estar juntos. Ninguna de la dos sucedió y no podía evitar una sensación de frustración y rechazo.

Solo le quedaba agotar su última oportunidad.

O&o&o&o&

Desde que se casaran, Hinata se la pasaba la mayor parte del día sentada frente al jardín, mirando a un punto muerto. Y, a decir verdad, así era como se sentía por dentro. Llevaba meses sin tener alguna noticia específica de Naruto, preguntándose siempre si no hubiese sido mejor escapar con él cuando se le presentó la oportunidad. Sintiéndose como encarcelada por esas cuatro paredes y en espera de que la furia de Neji se desatara en cualquier momento. Y es que ¿qué clase de hombre podría aguantar que su esposa llevara en su vientre el hijo de otro? Sin mencionar el hecho de que no le amase.

Hinata bajó la mirada, sintiendo removerse al pequeño dentro de sí.

-Ya, calma bebé. A mamá no le pasa nada, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa afectuosa al percatarse de que sus palabras surtían el efecto buscado. Volvió a palmear su vientre, volviendo su mirada al jardín y suspiró. Tampoco dejaba de preguntarse si el nombre que pensaba en darle al niño –porque estaba completamente segura de que se trataba de un niño – era el más correcto. ¿Le gustará al niño? ¿Qué diría Naruto?

Naruto..

Una y otra vez su nombre revoloteaba en sus pensamientos y cuanto le hubiese gustado ponerle ese mismo nombre al pequeño pero, consiente de que eso traería más problemas había optado por buscar otro. Así mismo, trataba de imaginarse a quién de los dos se parecería. También en esto se encontraba en choque con sus deseos, pues a ella le encantaba la idea de que saliera igual a su padre. Pero, ¿y Neji? ¿Cómo explicarían que el niño saliera con los cabellos iguales al sol?

Se sentía mal. No solo por su propia pena sino porque también se consideraba muy egoísta al no pensar en los sentimientos que surgían en su primo con todo esto.

Neji..

Volvía a ella la idea de que le quedaba poco tiempo. ¿Qué sucedería?

-Naruto..- murmuró.

Justo en ese momento llegaba Neji.

¡No era posible! ¿Es que acaso, ella solo podía pensar en ese chico? ¿Es que..

-..mis sentimientos no valen nada para ti?- Hinata se sobresalto y se volvió para ver a un cabizbajo Neji.

Se sintió avergonzada. Ella era su esposa, pensar en otra persona y frente suyo era un insulto.

Neji se acercó. Bien, era el momento para forzar un poco la situación.

-Hinata, ¿no importan para ti mis sentimientos?-

-¡Claro que me importan, Neji oniisama!

Estaba diciendo la verdad. Si esto no fuera así, no hubiera tratado de advertirle que casarse iba a resultar en grave daño para los tres.

-¿Cómo debo entender eso?- el castaño probó a acercarse aún más.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, lo que menos quería a éstas alturas era que se mal interpretaran sus palabras. Pero, su tardanza en responder dio pie a que él le abrazara.

-Yo te amo, mi niña. No me niegues lo mismo.

No era que se lo negara deliberadamente. Es que simplemente no podía hacerlo, no podía entregarle su corazón cuando éste ya no le pertenecía. ¿Qué es lo qué hacía? ¿Qué se hacía cuando alguien a quien valoras sufre y no puedes hacer nada por ayudarle?

Hinata le correspondió el abrazo, poniéndose a llorar.

-¡Perdóname, Neji! No puedo hacer nada por ti. Yo solo te causo sufrimiento, por eso creo que es mejor que nos separemos..

_Que nos separemos__._

¡No! Eso no era lo que se suponía que tenía que suceder. El interior de Neji volvió a alterarse, una ardiente rabia le llenó de inmediato, recordando las palabras que su padre le dejara escritas.

'_El destino tiene que ser atrapado por tus manos, Neji.'_

Sus manos. Sí, con ellas tenía que retenerla, demostrarle quién era su dueño.

Se separó bruscamente de ella, demostrando su dolor y su cólera conjuntos.

-¿Separarnos? No has entendido cuál es tu lugar, permítemelo mostrártelo.- su mano se alzó.

-¡Neji, no!- gritó suplicante la chica.

Sus ojos aterrados, su brazo izquierdo protegiendo su pecho y el gemelo sobre su vientre. Un dolor punzante, seguido de un quejido la hicieron hincarse.

-Mi hijo..- balbuceó la chica, haciendo reaccionar al Hyuuga, quien se había quedado con la mano suspendida en el aire. –..Va a nacer ya..

Un dolor más fuerte ya no le permitió seguir hablando. Neji se arrodillo frente a su esposa, mirándola con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-_O-onegai.._- él sonrió.

-Si yo te ayudo ahora..- el castaño le tomó por la barbilla, alzando su rostro con las puntas de sus dedos. –..¿Me darás un hijo?

La oji blanca abrió la boca pero, la falta de aire le obligó a hacer respiraciones rápidas. ¿De qué iba todo eso? Un nuevo dolor de parto y un líquido escurriendo entre sus piernas le indicó que ya no quedaba mucho tiempo. Comenzó por mover su rostro para añadirle su respuesta audible.

-Sí..

-Bien- él se levantó, mirándola de una manera que ella no comprendió. –Entonces, espera aquí, recuéstate que yo iré por el doctor.

Hinata miró con horror como se marchaba su primo. ¿Y si éste no lo hacía? ¿Y si por la tardanza a su hijo le pasaba algo? No, Neji no podía ser tan cruel..

O&o&o&o&

-¡Hinata! No nos hagas esto más difícil- la chica jadeaba, en tanto de su frente perlas de sudor se resbalaban. -¡Puja, una vez más!

-¡Ino, ya no puedo!- bramó, deseando poder estrechar en esos momentos la mano de un ausente Naruto.

-¡Sí, puedes! ¡Hazlo por tu hijo! ¡Puja!- la oji blanca obedeció, poniendo toda su alma en ello.

Su esfuerzo se vio recompensado al llenarse sus oídos del más hermoso llanto jamás escuchado por ella.

Ino limpió al recién nacido para después envolverlo en unas mantas. Por un momento se quedó mirando extrañada al pequeñín, como si algo no encajara en él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo con él?- Hinata alargó los brazos, asustada de ver la reacción de la rubia.

-¡Ah, no. Nada!- ella se lo entregó de inmediato, contagiándose de la ternura que destilaba la oji blanca. –Es un hermoso niño.

Hinata asintió, acariciando la carita regordeta de su hijo y después depositó un beso en su frentecita.

-¿Ya han pensado en cuál será su nombre?

-Su nombre será..

-Si ya nació, puedes irte- interrumpió Neji, entrando de improviso a la habitación.

-Ah.. bueno. Sí, todo está bien. Te felicito, es un hermoso..

-¡He dicho que te vayas!- la rubia se irritó pero, antes de decir algo se volvió hacia la madre.

Su mirada ahora parecía angustiada y no se atrevió a contradecirle.

-Está bien. Hinata, no se te olvide llevarle en unos días para un chequeó, ¿vale?- Ino le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Antes de cerrar la puerta notó la actitud fría del 'genio'.

'_La forma de ese chakra..'_, pensó la ninja médico.

Hinata no se atrevía a alzar el rostro y parecía temblar de solo sentir la mirada furiosa de Neji.

-Yo.. lo sabía..-se atrevió finalmente a decir. –Yo lo sabía. Que terminarías odiándole.

-Déjame verle- ordenó.

Hinata se aferró más al bebé, tanto que éste pareció removerse a disgusto entre sus brazos.

-No..- murmuró.

-¡Te digo que me dejes verlo!- gritó, el bebé comenzó a llorar, asustado.

-¡No! No te dejaré verlo. No con ese sentimiento de odio que tienes para con él. Solo deseas verlo para constatar si se parece a..

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar otra vez ese nombre frente a mí!- se acercó de un solo salto o así le pareció a la chica.

Ella se giró, protegiendo a su hijo. El llanto del bebé subió de tono, demostrando lo aterrado que comenzaba a sentirse. Hinata notó una mano pesada en su hombro, tratando de hacerla a un lado para alcanzar su objetivo y sintió como le arrebataban a su preciado niño de entre sus brazos.

Los ojos del castaño parecieron ensombrecerse en cuanto tuvo al pequeño entre sus manos. Una parte de su ser, muy remota ya, le trataba de hacer entender que se trataba tan solo de un bebé, del bebé de Hinata. Pero, otra, la más consiente, le gritaba que _ése_ era el hijo de otro hombre. De Naruto Uzumaki.

Las lagrimas de Hinata humedecieron los pies del _jounnin_ al asirse de sus piernas.

-Por favor, Neji. Él no tiene la culpa- se lo devolvió antes de que se decidiera a salir del cuarto con el chiquillo y abandonarlo en el bosque circundante.

Se dio la media vuelta, mirándola por encima del hombro para decirle: -Por lo menos se parece a ti, de lo contrario..

Y se marchó. Solo dejar la habitación valió para que el bebé se calmara.

Hinata lo observó. Su escaso cabello era oscuro como el de ella. acarició sus mejillas, buscando alguna huella de aquellos simpáticos bigotitos que su padre ostentaba pero, tampoco estaban. Ante la caricia, el bebé se atrevió a abrir sus diminutos ojos.

Hinata se sorprendió al vérselos. Eran de un azul tan tenue que parecía imperceptible. Eran como los de un cielo azul surcado de muchas nubes blancas.

-Hinaru..-el pequeño al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios de su madre se acurrucó de nueva cuenta, durmiendo placidamente.

O&o&o&o&

El ruido de unos pasos le hicieron volverse, sus ojos no pudieron dar crédito a lo que veía ante sí.

-Estamos de vuelta, para apoyar a Tsunade Sama- dijo una Sakura acompañada de Kakashi y Sai.

Shizune se quedó boquiabierta…

**CONTINUARA….**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Un capítulo totalmente dedicado a NejixHinata. Espero que no haya quedado un poco forzado pero, sentía que debía hacerlo de ésta manera. En cuanto el nombre, no daba una, había pensado en otros tales como: Toru (por las letras finales del nombre del rubio leídas al revés), Nataru ( por la combinación de las últimas letras de Hinata y al de en medio del chico zorro). Pero, finalmente me quedé con la combinación más típica de sus nombres.. No sé si halla sido lo correcto, ¡decirme!_

_Sobre la apariencia del bebé. Desde el principio tenía presente que no se parecería a Naruto, siempre es típico que si es niño se parezca a su padre y si es niña a su madre. Así que quise cambiar los papeles. También hubiera sido muy típico ponerle por lo menos el azul intenso de sus ojos pero, todo ello sería un gran golpe bajo para el orgullo mancillado de Neji. ¡De por sí me he encargado de convertirlo en un perverso! Que quede claro, amo a Neji pero, tenía que existir un antagonista aquí, ¿o no? _

_Sin más, me despido, no sin antes darles las gracias a mis reviewtantes (no sé si se escriba realmente así..): __**Derama17, Alexa Hiwatari, hiromihyuga24 **__(así que leyendo y no dejándome un comentario antes, ¿eh? . Ya leía tu historia y te dejé mi opinión por ahí), __**ETOLPLOW-kun, Armen.**_

_¿Cómo es que Sakura y los demás han vuelto? ¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto, Sasuke y Akatsuki? ¿Y qué hará Hinata con la promesa que le dio a Neji con respecto a darle un hijo? Eso y más en los próximos capítulos._

_Matta au!_


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! No tengo mucho que comentar, sólo que tengo planeado el reencuentro de NaruxHina para éste capítulo.. espero XD. Para los que no conocen la canción en la que se basa éste ff, trataré de subirla a mi espacio. Sino, buscarla desde hoy, pues la necesitaremos para el siguiente, ya saben, para ambientarnos y preparar pañuelos n.n Pero, ¡cómo que no conocen a mis adorados __**The Rasmus!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esos son de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Elsi chan sería la novia formal de Gaara XD._

O&o&o&o&

**Justify Cap. 13**** "Reencuentro."**

No, no era que Naruto se hubiera olvidado de Hinata en todo éste tiempo o que diera por sentado el amor de ella. Claro que no, la Hyuuga se había convertido en su vida y quizá hasta en la justificación de ésta misma. Pero, la antigua promesa hecha así mismo debía ser cumplida y confiaba en que su novia lo comprendiese de igual forma.

Aún así, no podía evitar el preguntarse cada que miraba la capa negra con las nubes ondeantes de color rojas qué, exactamente, estaba haciendo ¿Era realmente lo correcto formar parte de ese equipo extraño? Era extraño porque él siempre había considerado que la mayor parte de los miembros de Akatsuki tenían que ser malos, pero se daba cuenta de que los compañeros de Sasuke era algo distintos. Los tres le guardaban cierta lealtad y respeto, tanto que le llegaba a recordar los viejos tiempos en los que el equipo siete solía estar junto.

Se sonrió, preguntándose qué sería en esos momentos de Kakashi y los demás. Si le estaban buscando todavía o ya por vencidos, habían regresado a Konoha. Se entristeció. Él sabía muy bien que eso no podía ser así pues, al ayudarle a salvar su vida, ellos mismos condenaron la suya. ¿Y cómo fue que terminaron las cosas? Bueno, era cierto que él no tomó la decisión de dejarles así porque si, tampoco había pedido ser secuestrado. Pero, fuera como fuera, él se encontraba lejos de sus demás amigos e incluso de la mujer que amaba por seguir a Sasuke. Solo esperaba, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que depositar de esa manera su confianza no fuera a ser pagada de la peor manera.

Suspiró. Él confiaba en Sasuke y deseaba seguir haciéndolo.

-Sabía que te encontrarías aquí- la voz de su amigo le sorprendió un poco.

Naruto solo se limitó a mirarle por encima del hombro, para después volver admirar el cielo nocturno.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- el moreno caminó hasta quedar a un lado del otro, imitando su gesto de observar las estrellas.

-Es solo que.. la extraño- respondió melancólico.

Escuchar esa clase de respuesta hizo que el Uchiha abriera un poco más sus ojos.

-¿Te refieres a Hinata?- un asentimiento silencioso.

Sasuke no supo qué responder a eso, sólo sintió un leve cosquilleo en el pecho.

-Hemos terminado de reunir a todos los _biyu_, a excepción del tuyo, claro está. Mañana temprano partiremos de regreso hacia Konoha.- los ojos azules se iluminaron de emoción.

Sasuke dio media vuelta, sin esperar alguna respuesta y Naruto se le abalanzó por la espalda, abrazándolo. Aunque no dijo nada pues el sentimiento era inmenso como para definirlo con palabras. El frío Sasuke mantuvo la mirada hacia al frente, sin mover un solo músculo. Algo dentro de sí era contagiado por los sentimientos del rubio revoltoso.

O&o&o&o&

-Estamos de vuelta, para apoyar a Tsunade Sama- dijo una Sakura acompañada de Kakashi y Sai.

Shizune se quedó boquiabierta y por un instante no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Jum, ya era hora de que aparecieran- la primera en responderles fue la rubia. Su sonrisa pronto se torció, develando su ira. –¡Son unos inútiles! No sólo les tuve que salvar la vida, sino que encima de todo, permiten que Sasuke se lleve a Naruto. ¿De qué les sirvió, entonces, irse para protegerle?

-Tsunade Sama, por favor, no se altere tanto- le dijo Shizune, devolviéndole a la cama.

El equipo Kakashi agachó la cabeza. Avergonzados, no tuvieron nada que responder.

-Pero, lo más importante, ¿cómo es qué lograron entrar al país sin ser rastreados?- interrogó la morena.

-Gracias a que siempre estuvimos en contacto con Yamato y de que existen muchos, aún dentro de la aldea, que no están de acuerdo con el nombramiento de Danzou- explicó el ex ANBU.

-Tsk, ese maldito. Ha hecho de Konoha un régimen y lo peor de todo es que el clan Hyuuga le apoya- mencionó molesta la secretaria de Tsunade.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Con Neji como su mano derecha y éste como sucesor oficial de Hiashi, las alianzas no podían hacerse esperar.

-¿Ne-Neji?- la voz le tembló a Sakura.

-¿Quieres explicarme qué es lo que ha sucedido en mi ausencia? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho todos esos detalles?- Tsunade la tomó con fuerza por la mano.

-Lo siento, pero creí que su salud aún no estaba del todo recuperada y que saberlo sólo le afectaría más.

-Explícanos bien lo que ha sucedido.

Shizune miró a Yamato y éste acudió a su auxilio.

-Neji y Hinata se han casado y hace tan sólo un par de semanas su primogénito ha nacido. El deseo de Hiashi de que desaparecieran el _souke _ y el _bunke_ se ha hecho realidad con eso. Neji se ha hecho el más cercano al falso Hokage y con eso el clan entero se ha visto, a la práctica, forzado a apoyarlo.

Sakura sintió vértigo al escuchar aquello.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Sai al notar como ella tambaleaba ligeramente.

-Yo.. me siento un poco mareada- respondió con dificultad.

-Siéntate aquí, te ves pálida.- Yamato le acercó una silla y le sirvió un poco de agua.

-¿Mejor?- Sai le miró de cerca, la peli rosa sólo asintió con un movimiento de su rostro.

Ya no escuchó los demás detalles de lo sucedido en su ausencia. Las palabras de Yamato sobre el hijo de Neji y Hinata y de cómo éste se alió con el usurpador le daban de vueltas en la mente. No podía dejar de recordar las últimas conversaciones que sostuviera con ambos.

**Flash Back.**

-Sabes bien que si Hinata se va, tú sólo serás un estorbo entre ellos y no podrás soportarlo. Yo te ofrezco ahorrarte todo ese dolor que sientes ahora.

Sakura apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Iba a contestarle cuando el otro comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Pero en todo caso no seré yo quien tome la decisión. Creo que ella está esperando tener noticias de Naruto- Neji se marchó sin más.

~*~*~*~*

-Danzou y toda mi familia le acusarían de un secuestro y lo perseguirían si yo me fuera con él. Si yo me voy, causaré mucho sufrimiento a muchos. Neji se vería obligado a perseguir y asesinar a Naruto para defender su honor y qué decir de los demás que son amigos de él. ¡No puedo irme!

**End Flash back.**

Sufrimiento.

Neji había dicho que si ella se marchaba con Naruto no iba a sentirlo, pero se había equivocado. Y Hinata había dicho que si se marchaba con ellos lo causaría a todos los que la rodeaban, pero también se había equivocado.

Al final, ni ella, ni Naruto, y seguramente, Neji y Hinata, eran felices.

Repentinamente, y para asombro de todos, Sakura se echó a llorar.

O&o&o&o&

Karin se acercó a Sasuke en cuanto lo notó entrar.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora, Sasuke?-

-¿Suceder de qué?- él apenas si la miró.

-Estoy preocupada, ¿qué es lo que pretendes al ir junto con Naruto a Konoha? ¿No te das cuenta de que ese tal Danzou ha puesto precio por sus cabezas?

-Precisamente por eso es que tengo que terminar con él y con todos los que estuvieron detrás de la conspiración de la extinción de mi clan.

-Pero toda Konoha..

-¡Basta, Karin! ¿O es que me vas a decir que recién tienes escrúpulos?

La peli roja bajó la mirada. Ella menos que nadie podía cuestionarle ya que en el pasado fue seguidora de Orochimaru, el ninja que, sacrificando innumerables vidas, había alcanzado la clave para la inmortalidad. Sin embargo..

-¡Te equivocas, Sasuke! No lo digo por eso. Sino por la decisión que has tomado en cuanto a lo de ese tal Madara- la chica le tomó por los hombros.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo- le respondió, sin parpadear un ápice a pesar de que ella le veía directamente a los ojos.

Un par de segundos después, la chica dejó caer los brazos. Su mirada ensombrecida.

-Sólo.. quiero protegerte.. si con mi ayuda pudiera hacer desaparecer ese recelo y odio.. esa oscuridad, entonces yo..

-Es demasiado tarde, tú mejor que nadie debería de saberlo- el moreno le daba la espalda, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Si es eso verdad, entonces ¿por qué tu _chakra_ está temblando?

Las orbes oscuras del Uchiha se abrieron más, reflejando su asombro.

-Desde que le prometiste a Naruto que volverías a su aldea, tu _chakra_ se ha estado comportando de esa manera. ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Acaso es que la presencia del _kyubi_ te afecta de alguna manera?

Sasuke se viró hacia la peli roja, mirándola con un aire de frialdad que le indicó que era mejor callarse que terminar muerta. Sin más palabras de por medio, el renegado se marchó.

El Uchiha se dejó caer en su cama.

"_Si con mi ayuda pudiera hacer desaparecer ese recelo y odio.. esa oscuridad, entonces yo.."_

Las palabras de Karin se intercalaron con las que Sakura le dijera la noche en que había decido marcharse de la aldea.

"_¿No puedes, simplemente, olvidar tu venganza?.. Entonces, déjame ayudarte, yo iré contigo.."_

Palabras casi similares, sentimientos parecidos y una respuesta única. Sin embargo, no paraba de pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo. ¿Su venganza valía tanto la pena como para perderlo todo? ¿Su venganza justificaba el que, incluso, perdiera su propia vida?

Su _chakra_ temblaba. En el fondo de su corazón anhelaba de cierta forma regresar a sus tierras, aspirar el suave aroma de su hogar y escuchar el fluir del río. Deseaba paz, deseaba a sus amigos y deseaba a su familia. Pero las cosas arrebatadas del pasado no las puedes volver a recuperar. Entonces, sólo te queda el vacío.

-Los destruiré. Haré que mi vacío inunde también a todos.- se dijo, como si esto se tratase de alguna clase de juramento.

O&o&o&o&

-¿Qué hay, Ino?- dijo el chico de la coleta alta como forma de saludo.

La rubia alzó la mirada del vaso de té con el que jugaba a dibujar su circunferencia gracias a su índice. Su otra mano servía de apoyo para su mejilla. Primero le miró como si no le reconociera, para luego enarcar las cejas y levantarse de un sólo golpe.

-¡Llegas tarde, Shikamaru!

-_Mendokusai!_- viró los ojos hacia su lado derecho, sentándose en la silla que se encontraba frente a la de su amiga. –¿Sabes? Tiempo es lo menos que tengo ahora. Toda Konoha es un lío.

Shikamaru se quedó callado al notar que una de las meseras del lugar se acercaba para tomar su orden. Después de encargar 'lo mismo que ella', miró de soslayo a su alrededor y adquirió un aire de seriedad. Ino le imitó.

-Todo el mundo ha sido notificado que se debe dar información sobre el paradero de Tsunade e Ishizu. Además, se cree que Yamato tiene algo que ver con su desaparición.

El chico agradeció a la camarera, quien intentó sonreírle, pero Ino la fulminó con la mirada. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que una camarera y sus coqueteo les interrumpiera o que llegara a escuchar algo de su conversación.

-Si te preocupa el hecho de ser escuchados, ¿por qué me has citado aquí?

-Si lo hubiera hecho en mi casa, eso crearía más sospecha.

El chico se sonrió a medias. A veces, la chica médico podía sorprenderle.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó de improviso la rubia.

-¿Hacer? Yo no pienso hacer nada. Es demasiado problemático.

-Sabes que Chouji y yo te seguiremos, ¿cierto?- el de la coleta volvió a sonreírse.

-Ya lo tenías todo preparado, ¿cierto?

La rubia le enseñó los dientes y le hizo la señal de la victoria.

-Pero lo cierto es que todo esto puede ser muy peligroso. Quizá hasta tengamos que enfrentarnos a nuestros amigos, sea cual sea la decisión que tomemos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la chica puso cara de incomprensión.

-Apoyar a Danzou es pelear en contra de Naruto y los demás.

-¡No pensarás..!- Shikamaru le alzó la mano, en señal de que esperase a que él terminara de hablar.

-Y apoyar a Tsunade es ponernos en contra de Neji y los Hyuuga.

-Neji..- murmuró sorprendida.

Parpadeó un par de veces, como si con ello pudiera aclarar sus ideas.

-No creo que..

-¿Crees que él estaría muy contento con ver regresar a su rival?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta? ¿Acaso Hinata se veía tan feliz de casarse con él?

-Pues, no. Bueno..

-¿Y qué pasa con su hijo? ¿Por qué a un mes de su nacimiento no lo ha presentado todavía? Tú misma dijiste que se comportó de un modo muy extraño cuando nació.

Ino guardó silencio, tratando de unir todas las piezas que su amigo le estaba proporcionando. ¿Acaso estaba dando a entender que..?

-¡No es su hijo!- casi gritó sorprendida. –Ahora comprendo, es por eso que la naturaleza del _chakra_ del bebé me recordó tanto a Naruto. No me refiero al de la monstruosidad esa que lleva dentro, sino a su verdadera naturaleza.

-Lo mismo creo. Y por eso mismo pienso que él no querrá apoyarnos. El regreso de Tsunade como Hokage significa el regreso de Naruto a la aldea, como mínimo.

La rubia estaba a punto de comentarle algo más, cuando escucharon el principio de una pelea afuera.

-¡No me ignores maldito Neji!- se escuchó.

Ino fue la primera en salir y, a regañadientes, Shikamaru le siguió.

A mitad de calle se encontraba Kiba y Neji. Éste último con su típico aire arrogante de antaño. Al del clan _inu_ le crispaban los dientes por la furia, sus manos encerradas en puños y su fiel Akamaru al lado.

-Respóndeme, ¿por qué no dejas que veamos a Hinata y a su hijo?- le gruñó.

-Jum- fue su respuesta, al momento en que torcía una sonrisa.

-¡Desgraciado!- Kiba se puso en posición de cuatro patas, dispuesto a tacar.

El oji blanco preparó su _Byakugan_.

-¡Kiba!- se escuchó una voz suave.

Todos se volvieron, percatándose de la presencia de Hinata. Neji sesgó los ojos.

-¡Basta ya! Mira, yo estoy bien- la chica se le acercó, sonriéndole. –Sólo fue que necesitaba un poco de descanso y Neji me cuidaba.

Kiba miró receloso al susodicho. Claro que no se creía todo ese cuento, pero al menos se alegraba de poder ver a su amiga. ¡Se veía tan linda!

-¿Y el bebé? ¿Has salido sin él?- le preguntó el chico de las marcas en las mejillas.

-No te preocupes, Hanabi ha ido a visitarnos y se lo he dejado por un momento.- le respondió tranquila.

-¡Hinata, que bueno verte!- se le acercó Ino, abrazándola.

-¿Y Neji?- mencionó Shikamaru, más que una pregunta era una forma de hacerles ver que éste había desaparecido repentinamente.

Los ojos blancos de Hinata se llenaron de terror.

-¿Qué te sucede, Hinata? ¿Te encuentras bien?- su amigo y compañero le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ah, sí. De- debo irme. Chicos- hizo una breve inclinación y se fue corriendo.

-Oe, Hinata!- Akamaru ladró. –¿Estás seguro?

-¿Qué pasa?- Ino le miró preocupada al notar que Kiba montaba sobre su enorme perro.

-Akamaru dice que Hinata estaba muy angustiada. Debo ir con ella.

Shikamaru le detuvo, agarrándolo por un brazo.

-¿No crees que es mejor dejarle sus asuntos a Hinata?

-¿De qué hablas? Ella necesita mi ayuda. ¡Suéltame!

-¡Si ella en verdad necesitara de nuestra ayuda, ya nos lo hubiera dicho! ¡No te entrometas en los asuntos de los Hyuuga o Neji te matará!

Las fuertes palabras del mejor estratega de la aldea le hicieron desistir por un momento, pero no lo suficiente para quedarse más tiempo quieto. Se disponía a irse cuando un enjambre de insectos lo detuvieron del todo.

-Me temo que en estos momentos existen cosas más importantes que el ir tras ella, por mucho que nos preocupe.- era la voz de Kurenai Sensei.

O&o&o&o&

Hinata corría a lo más que podía. Había salido tras Neji después de encontrar un sobre con la información de que Naruto, acompañado de un grupo de Akatsuki, se vio camino a Konoha. Ella seguía preguntándose cómo es que él había cometido el grave error de dejar el mensaje a tan simple vista. Se suponía que esa clase de cosas debían ser destruidas en cuanto se leyeran. ¿Acaso era parte de una trampa para alejarla de su bebé, sabiendo que no podría resistirse a salir? Todo parecía apuntar a que sí.

Su corazón parecía querer salírsele y el aliento le era insuficiente como para continuar.

-¡Neji!- gritó al entrar a casa. –¡Neji!- gritó con mayor ahínco al escuchar el llanto de Hinaru.

De pronto, una mano le tapó la boca. Ella se resistió pero, el movimiento fue de una forma tan rápida que no le quedó tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a su hermana desmayada en el suelo.

O&o&o&o&

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Naruto al levantarse.

¡El equipo Hebi acampaba en las cercanías de Konoha!

-¿Dónde están Juugo y Suigetsu?- volvió a interrogar a Sasuke al ver que éste parecía no haberle escuchado antes.

-Les he ordenado ir por algo muy preciado para ti- sus ojos azules se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¡Ahí vienen!- indicó Karin, sentada en una rama de un árbol. Bajó tras informárselos.

-¿Quieres callar a ese engendro? Me está taladrando los tímpanos- se quejó Suigetsu.

-¿Han venido hasta acá con ese llanto? Mejor que hubieran ido poniendo indicaciones de nuestro escondite.- les gritó la peli roja.

-Díselo a Juugo, él fue de la idea de traérselo.

-Hi-Hinata- murmuró el rubio.

-¿Ah? Según nuestras investigaciones, llegamos hasta la casa de la chica, pero justo cuando nos íbamos, apareció ésta. Y al no saber quién era en verdad la tal Hinata, decidimos traerlas a ambas- explicó el ninja del elemento agua.

-¡Hinata!- el rubio les arrebató a la chica que aún permanecía inconsciente.

-Bueno, creo que ya resolvimos el misterio- Suigetsu recibió un coscorrón de parte de Karin.

Sasuke miró la escena, un Naruto abrazando a Hinata y tratando de reanimarla. A él le pareció que el chico estaba a punto de llorar, pues sus pestañas parecían brillar ligeramente y su voz sonaba temblorosa.

-¡Hinata!- volvió a llamarle, acariciando su mejilla con su mano izquierda. Suavemente la depositó sobre la hierba.

Sus ojos blancos se abrieron poco a poco, aún escuchando en el aire la mención de su nombre. Le parecía que aquel era el más dulce sonido.

-Na-Naruto..- pronunció el nombre como si de algo sagrado se tratase.

-Sí, soy yo. He regresado, por ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, encontrándose con unos gemelos tan infinitos como el cielo mismo….

**CONTINUARA……**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Cha chan! ¡Por fin se han encontrado! Después de unos.. (pensando) diez u once meses. ¡Qué emoción! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Parece ser que en Konoha se prepara el telón para una confrontación. ¡No sólo Sasuke, sino también entre los que apoyan a Tsunade y a Danzou!_

_Gracias a: __**ETOLPLOW-kun, Himeko6, Claressa, Armen, Derama17, LennaParis, Gynee, Mina-San86, Okashira janet. **__Ya les contesté sus hermosos comentarios._

_¿Qué as tienen preparado los Uchiha para su venganza? ¿Qué son esos sentimientos que parecen bailotear alrededor de Sasuke? ¿Qué hará ahora Neji? __¡El final en aproximadamente tres o cuatro capítulos más! ¡Y les juro que terminaremos odiando a Neji.. o quizás a mí XD!_

_Matta au!_

_**PD:**__ Para los que les guste el YGO 5 D'S, me he subido un oneshot que se supone es de humor. Léanlo, si así lo deciden y dejen su opinión n.n._


	14. Chapter 14

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí actualizando lo más rápido que __pude. Y es que éste capítulo en especial me ha tomado toda la semana terminarlo, ¡la primera versión no me convenció! Me di cuenta de que las cosas iban demasiado rápido. _

_¡Me encuentro muy feliz porque pronto será la TNT (expo de manga-anime) y creo que después de mucho tiempo podré ver a cierta personita que es muy importante para mí!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes, me pertenecen, de lo contrario la serie actual sería llamada __**Gaara Shippuden**__.. XD Más bien son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Gracias especiales a __**Armen**__, quien por sus comentarios ha hecho que se me 'prenda el foco' y a **Alan**, por decirme el 'y si el clan Hyuuga se divide..' XD._

O&o&o&o&

**Justify Cap. 14**** "¡No más lagrimas!".**

Por unos segundos que les parecieron tan infinitos como la eternidad, Hinata y Naruto se miraron.

-¡Naruto!- ella se echó a llorar al instante en que le abrazaba por el cuello.

Él cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía y del aroma de la chica.

-Hinata, me has hecho tanta falta, no sabes cuánta.- en ese momento, la chica se alejó de él, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

-¡Hinaru!- miró por todos lados, buscando a su bebé, encontrándolo en los brazos de Juugo.

El chico observaba al nene de manera curiosa y ya en calma.

-Por favor, dame a mi hijo- le extendió los brazos y éste le sonrió, devolviéndoselo.

-¿Hijo?- interrogó el rubio.

La Hyuuga le miró enternecida, al momento en que asentía con un movimiento de su rostro. Le acercó al bebé, ofreciéndoselo ante su mirada confusa. Pero finalmente lo agarró.

-Sostenle la cabecita- le indicó su novia. (1)

Naruto miró curioso al nene, sintiendo algo parecido como a miles de mariposas en su estómago. Emitió un gritito al notar que se removía entre sus manos, pero al instante le acunó con seguridad en su regazo. Hinaru sintió el calor reconfortante, permitiéndose quedar en quietud.

-Se llama Hinaru- le dijo la oji blanca. –Este es _nuestro hijo_, Naruto.

-¿¡Qué?!- el rubio calló de nalgas, pero sin perder su preciada carga.

Hinata se sonrió, en alguna ocasión quiso imaginar la manera en que reaccionaría el chico al enterarse padre y, realmente, no estaba tan lejos de saberlo.

-Mi.. hijo- dijo, más para sí que para que alguien lo escuchara. Por un instante, miró a la oji perla, pero luego clavó su orbes en el niño. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos se iluminaron, luego llevó un dedo al rostro de Hinaru, acariciándole una mejilla.

-¡Hey, Hinaru! Tu padre está aquí- mencionó en medio de risas y con cierto orgullo no conocido antes en él.

Sasuke, quien miraba la escena en silencio, se retiró.

-¿Qué hacemos, entonces, con la otra chica?- le preguntó Suigetsu al moreno.

-Desaparécela- mencionó con aire frío.

-¡No! Te lo pido, es mi hermana- se levantó Hinata.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué has traído a Hinata?

-¿No te alegra, Naruto? Lo he hecho como un favor.

-No es eso, me refiero a..

-Está bien, libérenla. Déjenla ir y que revele nuestra ubicación para que vengan y nos maten.- el Uchiha volvió a hacer ademán de marcharse.

-¡Sasuke!- volvió a llamarle el rubio.

-Naruto, él tiene algo de razón. Ahora mismo ustedes son buscados por todos. Además..- Hinata se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

No podía decirle al chico que ella ahora era la esposa de Neji y que estar ahí sería una razón más para quererle atrapar.

-Yo me haré cargo de ella, pero no la mates- dijo la oji perla.

-¡Jum!- el Uchiha finalmente se marchó.

Karin le siguió hasta donde fue.

-De todas formas va a morir- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Es por eso que te da lo mismo? ¿O es otra tu razón?- interrogó la peli roja.

-Si mi _chakra_ tiembla como lo dices, no es por lo que piensas. Es más bien porque pronto llegaré a Konoha para desaparecerla para siempre- el moreno subió a las ramas de los árboles, preparado para hacer guardia.

Karin le miró por un rato más, preguntándose todavía las verdaderas razones de su líder para acampar en ese lugar. Sin duda alguna él y ese tal Madara debían tener listo ya un plan, pero ¿cuál era ese?

O&o&o&o&

Su carrera terminó repentinamente. Recargó su mano derecha en la corteza del árbol y gracias a su _Byakugan_ se percató de la presencia del grupo Hebi. Enarcó los ojos, se percataba de que tanto Hinata como Naruto estaban con Hinaru.

"_Así que se lo has dicho, Hinata"_, pensó.

-Capitán..- le llamó uno de su equipo. El castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Regresemos a informar a Hokage Sama- manteniéndose a una distancia considerable, Neji había evitado ser descubierto.

Cierto, él había recibido la noticia de parte de uno de sus informantes. Guiado más por sus celos que por su entrenamiento ninja, había dejado como por casualidad la hoja para que la viera Hinata, convencido de que ella lo guiaría hasta él. Y ahora lo tenía a su merced. Si una vez cometió el error de perdonarle la vida, eso jamás volvería a suceder.

O&o&o&o&

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Kurenai Sensei?- dijo Kiba, debatiéndose con los insectos de Shino.

La oji rojiza miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que aquel no era el mejor lugar para hablar de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Con una sola mirada se lo indicó a Shikamaru.

-Ino, nosotros nos vamos. Recuerda que teníamos planeado visitar a Chouji.

-¿Ah? ¿Nosotros?- la rubia no la captaba.

-Sí, dijiste que le llevaríamos un cerdo frentón- la chica abrió más los ojos y pareció comprender. Con una corta reverencia se despidieron de los demás.

-¿Cerdo frentón? ¿Tenías que hacer alusión a mí con lo de 'cerdo'? Frentón hubiera sido suficiente- le comentó molesta, aunque con un poco de alegría, pues esas palabras le daban a entender que vería muy pronto a Sakura.

-Parecía que era la única forma de que me entendieras- le respondió con desgano.

La ineludible batalla que se aproximaba iba a ser problemática.

O&o&o&o&

Danzou mantenía las manos en la espalda. Su único ojo visible miraba la aldea desde la azotea de la oficina del Hokage. Su gesto imperturbable se vio interrumpido por el chillido de un ratón. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies y sonrió complacido al notar que éste se transmutaba en un claro mensaje de tinta.

Dio media vuelta y regresó adentro. Pronto vería su rostro tallado en la montaña.

O&o&o&o&

Naruto no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al pequeñín. Seguía sintiendo ese mariposeo en el estómago y su sonrisa estaba a punto de salirse incluso de su rostro debido a lo grande que era.

Padre. Él no se imaginaba que algún día lo llegaría a ser y mucho menos tan joven. Volvió a acariciar las mejillas sonrosadas de su hijo, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que no fuera un sueño o producto de un _genjutsu_.

-Hinata..- habló en un susurro. Ésta, que cuidaba de su hermana que aún permanecía inconsciente, se volvió, encontrándose con los ojos llorosos de Naruto. –Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo.

La chica, contagiada por los sentimientos, también comenzó a llorar. Por un instante imaginó que sólo estaban ellos tres y que esas palabras pudieron ser mencionadas al momento en que el niño nació.

Pero, de pronto, la alegría del chico zorro se evaporó. Hinaru había nacido en medio de muchas dificultades, en una época en donde las guerras aún existían y en donde su propio padre era un prófugo. Ni él ni su madre se merecían vivir de esa manera.

Hinata, adivinando los pensamientos pesimistas del chico, puso su mano en una de sus rodillas. Con una mirada trató de transmitirle ánimo.

-Todo se resolverá, ¡ya lo verás, 'ttebayo!

-Naruto..- los ojos de ella volaron hacia la capa negra de nubes rojas que llevaba puesta. Hasta el momento no había hecho mención de ella, queriendo ignorarla. –¿Por qué es que te uniste a ese grupo? ¿Acaso no querían matarte?

El rubio suspiró profundo. No era que se sintiera muy a gusto portando aquella vestimenta, pero recordaba el trato que él y Sasuke hicieron.

-Lo hago precisamente por eso. Lo único en lo que he participado con ellos es en capturar un último _biyu. _Sasuke mencionó que a cambio, regresaría a Konoha. También porque eso nos dará más tiempo para que encontremos la manera de vencer a Madara.

-¿Quién es Madara?

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero parece que es el verdadero líder de Akatsuki.

-¿Realmente Sasuke kun volverá a Konoha para bien?- comentó con un atisbo de tristeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Él sabe bien que es buscado como un criminal peligroso ¿y aún así quiere volver a Konoha? ¿No crees que puede tratarse de una trampa? ¿Qué solo te está usando?

-Sasuke no sería ca..

-¡Te traicionó una vez! Y durante todo este tiempo no ha hecho otra cosa que huir de ti..

Naruto se levantó de pronto.

-Debo ir a relevar a Sasuke en la guardia- le entregó el bebé. Una parte de él se resintió por tener que dejarle, pero otra le decía que era mejor irse a tener una discusión con la Hyuuga.

-Solo es que no quiero que salgas lastimado otra vez. Pero si confías en él, está bien, mis sentimientos no cambiaran hacia ti. Te seguiré a donde vayas.

Intercambiaron miradas y él le asintió en silencio. Se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a Hinaru y luego sólo rozó los labios de la oji blanca a modo de despedida.

-¿Y realmente piensas cumplir esa promesa?- Hinata se asustó al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

-¡Hanabi! ¿Desde cuándo..?

-Escuché toda su conversación- la chica se incorporó. –Así que el mocoso es, en realidad, hijo de Uzumaki.

Hinata apartó la vista, avergonzándose.

-¿Neji y papá lo saben?

-Cuando Neji se enteró insistió en casarse y papá sigue creyendo que es hijo de él.

-¿Y tú lo permitiste? ¿Sabes el daño que le has causado a Neji? ¿El daño que le causarás a tu hijo y a Naruto?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó asustada, alzando la mirada.

-¿Le has dicho a Naruto que estás casada?- Hanabi le miró profundamente a los ojos.

-No he podido.. no tuve el suficiente valor- su voz se quebró.

-Como tampoco lo tuviste para decírselo a papá. ¡Como tampoco tuviste la fuerza de voluntad para decirle 'no' a Neji! ¿Y todavía preguntas a qué me refiero?

Hinata comenzó a llorar sabía que hacerlo no resolvía nada, pues ya llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Hanabi le abrazó con cariño.

-No hay vuelta de hoja, hermana. Has decidido ya tu propio destino y Naruto no está en él.

-Pero..

-Ni Neji ni el clan te dejaran, ¿lo entiendes?

-¡Naruto tampoco! Él..

-¿Peleará por ti? Bajo las circunstancias en las que se encuentra, creo que lleva las de perder.

Hinata se apartó de su hermana. No, eso no lo permitiría.

Se limpió el rostro. ¡No más lagrimas! Había tomado una decisión: lucharía por el amor de Naruto y así protegería a su hijo. Había llegado el momento.

O&o&o&o&

Neji entró ante la presencia de Danzou.

-Tenemos la ubicación de los desertores, Hokage Sama- le informó el castaño.

Danzou sonrió satisfecho.

-Ha servido de algo el sacrificio de tu esposa, ¿eh?

-Ella no ha sido ningún sacrificio- respondió molesto.

De alguna manera, aquel viejo siempre encontraba la manera de hacer alusión a su relación con Hinata. A pesar de ser su mano derecha, en el fondo aquel hombre le repugnaba.

-Bien, pero por ahora esperaremos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿No mandará a nadie atraparlos?

-Esperaremos una señal y entonces, los aplastaremos a todos- Danzou pensó en Tsunade al momento de decir eso.

-¡No puedo esperar!- Neji dio un paso al frente, parecía como si algo se le estuviera ocultando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella está ahora con él? Fuiste tú quien dispuso que fuera así el plan, tendrás que soportarlo entonces. ¿Cuánto crees que he tenido que esperar para que mis planes se realicen? ¡No permitiré que un niñito celoso como tú lo eche a perder! Más vale que no hagas ningún movimiento o lo lamentaras, Hyuuga.

El ojo del viejo refulgió. Hablaba en serio y, por alguna extraña razón, a la mente de Neji vino el genocidio del clan Uchiha. Aún así le miró receloso y se marchó.

O&o&o&o&

-¡Sakura!- la rubia se le abalanzó al cuello en cuanto la vio.

Ino y su equipo habían llegado al lado de Kurenai y sus alumnos. La mujer había estado en contacto todo ese tiempo con Shizune debido a que Tsunade representaba el legado del Tercer Hokage y, por tanto, el legado de Azuma.

-¡Tu cabello es un desastre y, además has adelgazado!- le comentó su amiga al momento de inspeccionarla con las manos sobre sus hombros.

Sakura sólo se limitó a medio sonreír. Ino supo que algo le sucedía a la oji verde.

-Ya veo, todo esto es por la cuestión de Naruto, ¿no es así? Nosotros también nos conmocionamos al saber que el idiota se había unido a Akatsuki

-Él no se unió, Sasuke lo raptó. ¿Realmente creen eso? Es información manipulada.

-Por desgracia, yo estaba presente cuando le dieron la información a Neji- mencionó Shikamaru. –No hay punto de error. La información es fidedigna.

-¡No!- la peli rosa negó con ahínco.

-Lo cierto es que Naruto está tan desesperado por hacer volver a Sasuke, que no me extrañaría que accediera a algo similar- mencionó Sai. –Digo, no le importó mucho dejar a Hinata para ir tras él.

Sakura apartó la mirada.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- dijo en un murmullo.

-¿De qué hablas?- la rubia le miró sin comprender al notar su estado de ánimo por los suelos.

-Bien, no estamos aquí para debatir sobre los sentimientos de Naruto. Si es verdad lo de su alianza con Akatsuki, ese es el menor de los problemas por el momento- mencionó el peli platinado.

-¡Kakashi Sensei! Usted mismo arriesgó su vida por salvar la de Naruto, ¿y ahora me dice que lo que pase con él no es importante?- se quejó Sakura.

-No es eso. Es obvio que Danzou se ha valido de toda esta situación para despojar a Tsunade Sama de su puesto como Hokage y resolver eso es ahora lo más importante.

-¿Y qué hay de Hinata? Ella también lo está pasando mal, ¿no se dan cuenta? ¡Ese miserable de Neji le está haciendo la vida imposible!- Kiba y Akamaru gruñeron por la situación de su amiga.

Kakashi suspiró profundamente. Parecía que los presentes no se daban cuenta de lo que realmente importaba en esos momentos y el por qué de ello.

-Todo es uno solo- habló Shikamaru. –Danzou quiere terminar con todo lo que el anterior Hokage protegía. Ha acelerado el compromiso con Hinata y Neji y a éste lo ha hecho su mano derecha, con eso se asegura el apoyo del clan más poderoso de Konoha. De esa manera, si Tsunade Sama despertaba y volvía, la aplastaría. Por tanto, si queremos que Naruto ayude de alguna manera a Hinata, debemos salvar a Naruto y si queremos salvarle la vida, también debemos apoyar a Tsunade.

Todos guardaron silencio, mirándose unos a otros, para finalmente, mirar a Tsunade. Ésta, que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Es tal como lo dijo Shikamaru. Si queremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad debemos enfrentarnos a Danzou. Sin embargo, para ser sincera, aunque salvemos a Naruto, no creo que se pueda hacer algo con la alianza de los Hyuuga. Ella ya le ha dado un hijo a Neji y..

-¡Ese hijo no es suyo!- espetó Kiba, ante el suspiro cansino de su maestra.

-Él tiene razón- secundó la rubia doctora. –Sabemos que el pequeño es hijo de Naruto.

La noticia no dejó de sorprender a los adultos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la oji miel. – ¿Y cómo es que..

-¡Oigan! Les recuerdo que esto no es una charla de cotilleo- les indicó Yamato, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de las mujeres.

A los hombres le salió una gota de sudor en la sien.

Sai notó que la peli rosa salía de la habitación.

O&o&o&o&

Sasuke se volvió en cuanto escuchó que Naruto llegaba para sustituirlo. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando el rubio le detuvo agarrándolo por el brazo.

-¿Qué harás cuando regreses a Konoha? Creo que nunca te lo pregunté- el moreno, que miraba hacia el frente, no hizo ademán de mirarle, sólo limitándose a sonreír a medias.

-Es tarde para querer saberlo.

-¿Destruirás la aldea, verdad? Al final ibas a terminar traicionándome, ¿cierto?- con un movimiento brusco le obligó a mirarle.

-Y también iba a tomar tu _biyu_, así completaríamos los nueve- las palabras frías, serias y cínicas del chico dejaron sin réplica alguna al rubio.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que atinó a articular en un murmullo.

-Lo único que deseo es vengar la muerte de mi clan.. la muerte infructuosa de mi hermano.

-Pero, ¡fuiste tú quien lo mató!- la mirada azulina clavada en la oscura.

-¡Danzou y todos ellos, los del consejo, incluyendo al viejo bastardo de Sarutobi estuvieron de acuerdo en aniquilar mi clan! ¿¡Y a quién crees que asignaron esa tarea, ah?! ¡A Itachi, mi hermano!

Sus ojos azules horrorizados ante esa verdad, negó con movimientos de su rostro.

-No, eso..

-¡Claro que es cierto! ¿Por qué entonces, debo perdonarles la vida?

-Pero, toda la aldea.. tus amigos..

-No tengo amigos, sólo tú- nuevamente una declaración que dejaba sin defensas al rubio.

Por primera vez, Sasuke le declaraba abiertamente que lo consideraba su amigo, que tenía un lazo con él. Bien, si era cierto que ese lazo existía, entonces tenía que protegerlo.

-Si en verdad soy tu amigo, entonces hazlo por mí. Te lo pido, no destruyas a Konoha, a las personas que ahí habitan.

»Tú alguna vez dijiste que no comprendía tu dolor porque yo no tenía una familia. Pues bien, ahora la tengo y sé el dolor que me causaría el perderlos, también el dolor de Hinata y los demás. ¿No te das cuenta de que si los matas a todos estarás haciendo lo mismo que ellos te hicieron a ti? Entonces, los que sobrevivan, los que sepan de ésta matanza, te odiarán y te querrán hacer lo mismo. ¡Jamás se acabará el odio! Y tú no serás mejor que ellos.«

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

-Es por eso que no dejaré que nadie de ellos sobreviva. Es también porque eres mi amigo, que tomaré tu poder. Yo y nadie más. _Mangekyou Sharingan!_- sus ojos se tornaron rojizos, atrapando al instante al ingenuo rubio.

-Suigetsu, encárgate de él. Pronto extraeremos al _kyubi_.

El chico agua no supo descifrar si eso era una buena noticia o todo lo contrario.

Una vez que la extracción del Nueve Colas se llevara a cabo, ¿qué les depararía el destino? ¿Lograrían ellos, el equipo Hebi, escapar de la ira que se desataría después sobre su lider?

Las posibles respuestas le asustaban...

**CONTINUARA…..**

(1)Je, ¿aún se le podrá llamar así? XD

_Notas de la autora:_

_Je, creo que les había dicho que en está actualización ocuparíamos la canción de __**Justify**__, pero creo que todavía tardará un poquito para eso .. y ahora no sé si realmente lo terminaré en dos capítulos más ¬¬ (no sé si eso es bueno o malo). ¡Pero ya se ha puesto interesante!_

_Tonto e ingenuo Naruto, las palabras de Hinata se hicieron realidad. ¿Y quién podrá salvarlo? ¿Cuál será __**mi propósito**__ de que se reúnan los nueve biyu? ¿Qué plan tendrá Danzou? ¿Qué harán Tsunade y sus seguidores para derrocar a éste vejete? ¿Se quedará de brazos cruzados Neji, viendo cómo se le va la esposa? ¿A qué determinación llegó Hinata y cómo es que evitará hacerle daño a Naruto y a Hinaru? ¡Uf! Definitivamente, son demasiadas preguntas para sólo dos capítulos. Así que ¡no dejen de leer!_

_Les doy las gracias a los siguientes por sus comentarios y se los respondo aquí por no contar con una cuenta en FF:_

_**Haruhi 29:**__ ¡Oie, eso es bueno! A mí la verdad me hubiera dado hue.. leerme 13 capítulos XD. Gracias por tus comentarios._

_**LennaParis:**__ Yo odio a Danzou, ¡maldito arribista! Y claro que va a morir. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible (sí, ya que lo voy a cabar, ¿no? ¬¬)_

_**Himeko6:**__ De hecho sí tenía en la mente que algo terrible pasara, pero decidí dejarlo para después, je, je. _

_También agradezco a: __**Alexa Hiwatari, hiromihyuga 24, Gynee, Claressa, ETOLPLOW-kun, Armen, Okashira janet, Derama17.**_

_Matta au!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Escuchando música del __**Shippuden**__ pa´ inspirarme. Pero el problema es que ¡no sé por dónde empezar! Acabo de leer los últimos capis del manga y.. ¡mis deducciones se han hecho ciertas! ¿Será que tb la de Sasuke se hará realidad ¬w¬?_

_Sin más __**Justificaciones**__ (XD) por el atraso ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esos son de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Sasuke.._

O&o&o&o&

**Justify cap. 15 "****Sai el traidor". **

-Bien, como sea. Debemos comenzar a movernos antes de que ese vejete se nos adelante- dijo determinada la legítima Hokage (1). –Los equipos Kurenai, Azuma y Kakashi están aquí, pero ¿qué hay de los demás?

-Yo me comunicaré con Gai- el peli platinado hizo una serie de sellos y, tras plasmar su palma en el suelo, Pakun apareció.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Kakashi!- saludó el pequeño can.

En tanto el ex ANBU le explicaba en qué consistía su misión, Sai había decidido salir en busca de su compañera, encontrándola de pie a la entrada de la cueva. El agua de la catarata seguía encubriéndolos y, al mismo tiempo, salpicándolos ligeramente.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Sakura?- preguntó sin hacerse notar con anterioridad.

-¡Sai!- respondió sorprendida. Pero al instante bajó la mirada, llevándose una mano a la altura de su pecho.

-Desde que oíste lo de la unión del clan Hyuuga con Danzou te has estado comportando de una manera muy extraña.

Los ojos verdes temblaron ligeramente, negándose a mostrárselos a su oyente.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto eso? ¿Es que, acaso, te sientes culpable?

-Tsk!- había veces en las que la manera fría y directa de abordar las cosas por parte del peli negro, le molestaba y, en especial en esta ocasión, le hería.

-¿Por qué..?

-¡Yo fui la que condujo a toda esta situación!- soltó repentinamente. –Yo.. me deje convencer por Neji de irnos sin Hinata.

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron unos milímetros de más al escuchar aquella confesión.

-Aunque sí fui a verla, no fui capaz de seguirla convenciendo para que partiera con nosotros. No pude decirle que sus temores eran infundados. Yo..

-Deja de darte tanto protagonismo- las palabras francas de Sai la pararon en seco, provocando que alzara la vista; mostrando sus ojos llorosos.

Por un instante, ambos se quedaron callados.

-Neji se unió a Danzou porque le atrajo el poder y Hinata terminó casándose con éste aún a sabiendas de que tendría un hijo de Naruto por su cobardía, si así lo quieres llamar.

-Pero, ¡yo sabía lo de su compromiso y se lo oculté a Naruto!

-¿Y qué podías hacer? ¿Qué crees que él hubiera hecho si se lo decías? Sin duda alguna regresaría por ella y Danzou ahora sí tendría una razón justificada para perseguirle. Hasta cierto modo, le salvaste la vida.

-¿Salvarle la vida?- dijo con tristeza en su voz. –No he logrado hacer nada, pues él ahora está con Sasuke y por ello de todas formas es perseguido. Entonces, ¿qué clase de salvación es esa?

-Aún puedes hacer algo por él.. si realmente lo deseas. Y no solamente por él, sino por todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Francamente creo que _**no**_ pelear será la mejor opción y es por eso que lo que voy a decirte es importantísimo. Tu decisión significará la vida o muerte de Naruto y quizá puedas confesarle tus sentimientos después.

Las palabras de Sai intrigaron a la peli rosa y, al mismo tiempo, esperanzaron su corazón. ¿Sería posible que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos?

-Habla- ordenó la chica.

-Entregar a la resistencia. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer..

O&o&o&o&

Karin seguía sin comprender los motivos detrás de las acciones de Sasuke, pero en el instante en que su líder dejara a Naruto noqueado se percató de que el temblor del _chakra_ había cesado.

_Si mi chakra tiembla como lo dices, no es por lo que piensas__._

Recordó la peli roja. Inconscientemente se frotó los brazos por el frío que percibió emanar de Sasuke.

'_Su chakra ha cambiado totalmente', _pensó la chica.

Comprendió que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder y, mirando el cuerpo de Naruto, sabiendo de antemano que Suigetsu no lo dejaría, tomó una decisión. Se paró de su lugar como si nada, logrando pasar desapercibida por sus compañeros.

Se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraban Hinata y los demás, justo para escuchar las palabras de ésta.

-¡He tomado una decisión y no pienso retractarme de ello! ¡Éste es mi camino de ninja!- Hanabi suspiró resignada.

-Está bien, yo misma te ayudaré. Pero antes hay que escapar de este lugar.

Las hermanas voltearon a la defensiva en el momento de escuchar el crujir de una rama.

-Permítanme ayudarlas a hacerlo- dijo Karin, acercándose a ellas.

-¿Cómo confiar en un miembro de Akatsuki?- cuestionó Hinata.

-Porque si fuera otra mi intención, ya las hubiera matado. No sé qué es realmente lo que se propone ese tal Madara con Sasuke, pero no dejaré que se salga con la suya. Así que, si en verdad tienen un plan para defender a Naruto y frenar a Akatsuki, yo las apoyaré.

Hanabi accionó su _byakugan_ en el momento en que Karin hablaba y después se volvió hacia su hermana.

-No miente, no hay alteraciones en su _chakra_.

-¡Váyanse ahora! Antes de que se den cuenta.

Asintiendo, las chicas y Hinaru se marcharon.

'_Ya veo, esa chica está enamorada de Sasuke', _pensó Hinata._ 'Es por eso que, a su manera, trata de protegerlo. Pero, ciertamente, creo que ya es demasiado tarde para él.'_

-Hinata- escuchar a su hermana le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. –¿Está bien que nos hayamos ido sin decirle nada a Naruto?

-Está bien, si lo que me has dicho es cierto, esto es lo mejor. De lo contrario, nos lo impediría.

Hinata puso su atención en el camino, auque sus pensamientos volaban a distancia.

**Flash ****Back**

-La situación en Konoha es delicada- le comentaba su hermana hacía unos momentos. –No puedes llegar con papá y decirles al clan entero que ese hijo es del renegado Naruto. Neji se ha hecho con tanto poder que..

-Pero si realmente Tsunade Sama ha despertado como se rumora, ese poder no es nada- le interrumpió Hinata.

Su hermana le miró por unos instantes.

-Bien, entonces creo que debo decirte que en las sombras, existe un grupo de nuestro clan que no está de acuerdo con reconocer a Neji como el nuevo líder de los Hyuuga.

-Entonces, los reuniremos.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿De qué estas hablando?

-Contactaremos con Tsunade y nos uniremos a lo que sea que tienen preparado para Konoha.

**End Flash Back**

Si la única manera de proteger a Naruto y a Hinaru consistía en liderar a una facción del clan Hyuuga al lado de Tsunade, entonces lo haría. No importaba cómo, pero ella deseaba hacerse más fuerte a fin de protegerles.

O&o&o&o&

El sonido que provenía de su garganta indicaba que se encontraba meditando al respecto. De igual forma, las gotitas de sudor en su frente.

-Gai Sensei..- llamó la atención su discípulo amado con voz quieta y serena.

Frente de ellos se encontraba el emisario de Kakashi, esperando una respuesta por parte del maestro de los leotardos verdes.

-¡Gai Sensei!- esta vez su voz resonó con fuerza. –Debemos reunirnos con nuestros camaradas, no podemos dejar que Danzou se salga con la suya. Iría en contra de nuestros principios de justicia.

Lee se encontraba apasionado por las palabras dichas, muy aparte de su deseo de querer ver de nueva cuenta a cierta chica de cabellos rosados.

-No es tan fácil como crees, Lee- la perplejidad apareció en el rostro del pupilo. –Es cierto que Danzou se ha hecho del poder con bajas artimañas, pero debes ver todo lo que implicaría el que nos unamos a Tsunade Sama.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Acaso está insinuando que abandonaremos a nuestros amigos?

-Ese es precisamente el problema. ¿Acaso no has pensado, por ejemplo, en Neji y en su esposa? Sé que entre los seguidores de Tsunade también se encuentran amigos muy apreciados. Unirse a uno u otro bando traerá dolor.

Rock Lee bajó el rostro. Entonces comprendió lo que su Sensei quería decirle. Fuera la que fuera su decisión tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias. ¡Era el momento de convertirse en un verdadero hombre!

-¡Bien! Entonces, tomaré mi propia decisión, sin importar la que usted tome, Gai Sensei- habló con firmeza y valor.

Su maestro sonrió satisfecho y de no haber sido por la situación precaria, se hubiera puesto a llorar, como padre orgulloso al ver cómo su retoño maduraba ante la vida.

-¡Gai Sensei!

-¡Rock Lee!- ambos se abrazaron con entusiasmo.

-Vaya par de idiotas- comentó Pakun.

O&o&o&o&

-¿¡Estas loco!?- sus ojos verdes se dilataron, para después demostrar su ira. -¿Así que estas de parte de Danzou después de todo? ¡Eres un maldito traidor!- preparó su puño y se lanzó contra él, pero al parecer el peli negro ya lo había previsto, pues una serpiente de tinta la detuvo.

-Escúchame antes Sakura, te lo pido- dijo, para después murmurar: -Creo que no debí soltárselo de esa manera.

Miró su libro que llevaba un título más o menos así: "Cómo decir verdades importantes cuando se cuenta con poco tiempo". Y en letras muy, muy pequeñitas se agregaba: "Cuando se está a punto de morir.."

-Hay cosas que me es imposible decírtelas, pero te pido que confíes en mí.

-¿Confiar en ti?- la chica se zafó del amarre, preparándose de nueva cuenta- un par de serpientes más la rodearon.

-Si realmente fuera un traidor no hubiera arriesgado mi vida por hallar a Sasuke- el comentario hizo serenarse por un instante a la ninja.

-¿Y quién me dice que eso también no fue una farsa?

Sai se quedó callado, bajando la mirada. Comprendía que estaba en una mala posición, pues jamás lograría hacer que le creyera. Por una extraña razón, que él no supo descifrar, el pecho le dolió.

Sakura interpretó su silencio como una confesión de su traición. Aquello le enfureció completamente. ¿Cómo habían sido tan ciegos para confiar en él? Desde el momento en que les había abandonado para unirse a Raíz de vuelta debió comprender que algo se traía en manos. ¡No podía perdonárselo! Haberse valido de la situación de Sasuke para tejer un plan para deshacerse de Tsunade Sama. Sí, eso tenía que ser. ¿Qué otra explicación habría?

El lugar entero tembló y la entrada se colapsó, alertando a todos los que se encontraban en el escondite. Todos sacaron sus _kunai_ y esperando a la defensiva, hasta que el polvo se disipó, dejando ver a una Sakura sosteniendo por la ropa a un Sai inconsciente.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Ino.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- habló Sakura, con sus manos temblándole. –Sai ha estado infiltrando información.

El shock subsiguiente entre todos.

-Sakura..- murmuró Tsunade, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

-¿Estas segura?- cuestionó Kiba.

-Él mismo me lo dijo..

-Pero, ¿por qué haría algo así? Eso no tiene ningún sentido- mencionó Kurenai.

Yamato se llevó una mano a un costado de su cabeza, al parecer comunicándose con uno de sus clones de madera.

-Sea cómo sea, Sakura tiene razón. Varios miembros de Raíz se dirigen hacia acá. ¡Es tiempo de irnos!

-¿No creen que sería mejor enfrentarnos a ellos de una buena vez?- mencionó Chouji.

-Eso.. eso sería inútil.. ellos.. mis compañeros son fuertes- habló con dificultad Sai.

-Tks! ¡Bastardo!- la peli rosa le pateó en el rostro, provocándole que un hilo de sangre se derramara.

-¿Por qué te has delatado tú sólo, Sai?- le preguntó Ino.

-¡No hay tiempo de interrogatorios!- apuntó Shizune.

Todos asintieron con sus rostros, Sakura se acercó al oji negro, posicionando sus dedos para efectuar un _genjutsu_.

-Sakura- dijo el chico, con voz suplicante y transmitiéndole un mensaje con la mirada.

Ella lo interpretó cómo: _'Por favor, confía en mí'._

Todos se marcharon, dejando a Sai tendido en medio de la cueva y atrapado en la técnica de Sakura.

Huían a través del bosque con prontitud. Shizune se percató de inmediato que su tía no se encontraba al cien por cien. Se acercó más a ella. (2)

-Tsunade Sama..

-No te preocupes.. estoy bien- la rubia sesgó un poco los ojos y su frente se perló ligeramente debido al sudor. Al parecer aún había en ella rastros de la fiebre.

-¡Alguien se acerca! Y son dos- informó Kiba.

-Se trata de Lee y Pakun- dijo Shino, Akamaru gruñó porque el del clan de insectos le había ganado en dar la información.

Pronto el chico les alcanzó, siguiendo el ritmo de la carrera.

-¡Me da gusto verles a todos!- saludó el chico con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Y Gai?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Primero deberías de comenzar con agradecerme por el trabajo, ¿no lo crees?- se quejó el pequeño perro.

-Je, je vale, vale. ¡Buen trabajo, Pakun!- su único ojo visible se arqueó al sonreír.

-Sobre mi Sensei.. bueno, él..

O&o&o&o&

-¡De aquí no pasaran! ¡La Bestia Verde de Konoha los detendrá!- Gai hacía una de esas ridículas poses ante los ANBU que se encontraban dispuestos a seguir el rastro de los seguidores de la anterior Hokage.

Prontamente fue rodeado por dos escuadrones de Raíz, percatándose de lo desigual que sería la pelea. Por un instante, se quedó quieto, mirando a su alrededor, analizando la situación. Se sonrió, al parecer la única forma de lograr detenerlos, por lo menos para darles tiempo a que los otros escaparan, iba a ser usando 'Las puertas de la vida'.

-Bien, ¡última puerta abierta!- su cuerpo se tornó rojo.

-¡Tercer escuadrón, adelante!- mencionó el que parecía el capitán.

¡No lo permitiría! Fue contra los primeros que se lanzó, alcanzando su mayor velocidad. Pero, los demás escuadrones se le vinieron encima. Pelear contra once ninjas no era nada fácil.. ¡Un momento! ¿Once ninjas?

Gai trató de localizar al que le hacía falta, pero al hacerlo se distrajo levemente, lo suficiente como para que uno de los de Raíz le alcanzara a herir en un costado. Con la sobre carga que experimentaba su cuerpo, aquello fue potenciado varias veces. El siguiente ataque le hizo hacerse a un lado.

'_Son poderosos y rápidos, no por nada Danzou los habrá escogido para esta misión'_, pensó.

-¡Pero, no me rendiré!- preparándose para hacer la técnica con la que venció a Kizame en la misión del rescate de Gaara, se dejó ir con todo hacia los ninja. Debía darse prisa para terminarlos y así alcanzar al que se le escapó.

Al final, lo que cayó fue un _kunai_ en solitario. Su respiración agitada y el fuerte dolor que se concentraba en el costado; se palpó con su mano percatándose de que había sangre, mucha sangre. Cayó de rodillas primero, luego se fue de lado. Sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse, ¡debía prevalecer su fuerza de voluntad! Pero lo último que alcanzó a notar fue como Sai se acercaba, se inclinaba para tomar el _kunai_ del suelo y se le acercaba con él.

-Sai.. tú..

O&o&o&o&

Sakura aún no podía quitar su expresión de contrariedad que las palabras de Sai le habían provocado. No lograba entender nada de nada. Y esa mirada..

_Por favor, confía en mí._

¿Confiar? ¿En qué cabeza entraba pedirle eso? Además, tal y como lo dijera Kurenai San, haberse descubierto no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Acaso el chico planeaba algo? Y si así era, ¿por qué no se lo dijo?

_Aún puedes hacer algo por él.. Tu decisión significará la vida o muerte de Naruto y quizá puedas confesarle tus sentimientos después.. __Por favor confía en mí._

-Entonces, podremos emboscarle aquí- mencionó Shikamaru, señalando con su índice en un mapa.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura?- preguntó Kakashi.

-N-no, no es nada- unos ojos dorados se sesgaron suspicazmente.

El peli platinado observó por un instante más a su antigua alumna, decidiéndose a simplemente ponerle una mano en el hombro. Comprendía que la chica debía estar en una situación difícil por todo lo recién ocurrido. Él mismo también se encontraba consternado, aunado al hecho de que al final Gai se decidiera a no unirse a ellos en la pelea abierta contra Danzou debido a la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a sus antiguos alumnos. (Aunque les ayudara con los de Raíz que les perseguían). El comprendía bien eso.. con Sasuke. Sólo esperaba que su amigo se encontrara con bien.

O&o&o&o&

-Neji- escuchó el llamado de Ten Ten.

El castaño se paró, dejando que se adelantaran los de su equipo.

-Lee se ha unido a los rebeldes- mencionó la de los chonguitos.

El _jounnin_ le miró detenidamente a los ojos.

-¿Rebeldes? Tu expresión me hace pensar que tú no lo harás. ¿Te unirás a nosotros, entonces?

-Yo.. haría cualquier cosa por ti, Neji. Lo sabes- la chica trató de acercársele un poco más, pero él comenzó a caminar.

-Siendo así, ve con dirección a la frontera con el país de la Lluvia y tráeme de vuelta a Hinata.

La chica se quedó de piedra. Entre todas las cosas que pudiera pedirle el Hyuuga, ¿por qué tenía que ser eso? Alzó la mirada, observándole cómo se alejaba. Bien, si esa era la única manera de poder estar cerca de él, no le importaba.

O&o&o&o&

Sus manos temblaron de nervios, y hasta le parecía que la temperatura había descendido drásticamente. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella haría aquello? ¿Cómo lograría fingir ante ellos.. ante todos? Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, posiblemente sería lo más estúpido en toda su vida.

-¿De qué querías hablarme, Sakura?- era Ino, quien se encontraba con su amiga en otro cuarto del escondite que Yamato les preparara a todos.

-Ino, necesito pedirte un favor. Utiliza tu técnica especial para que te apoderes de alguna ave.

-¿Que yo qué? ¿De qué va todo esto?

-La verdad es que.. creo que Sai está planeando algo, pero por alguna razón no nos lo reveló.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

-Que la única manera de salvarle la vida a Naruto y a todos es no luchando. Quería que entregara a todos.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Por eso es que necesito de tu técnica. Le revelaré la ubicación de todos.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- la mirada verdosa se clavó en la de la rubia, sus respiraciones contenidas era lo que las rodeaba. –Mataku!..- mencionó al momento en que cerraba sus ojos y dejaba escapar un suspiro. –¿Todo esto lo haces por Naruto, verdad?

Sakura bajó la mirada.

-Sí yo.. si yo aún pudiera tener una sola oportunidad con él, no quisiera desperdiciarla. No entiendo muy bien lo que se propone Sai, pero..

-¿Y si él te engañó, valiéndose de tus sentimientos para hacer que nos traiciones?

Sakura apretó los puños y enarcó las cejas.

-Porque en lo que a mí respecta, me quedan muchas más preguntas. Si era un espía de ese viejo asqueroso, ¿por qué confesártelo? ¿Por qué si todos confiamos ya en él? Es obvio que él ya había revelado nuestra primera ubicación, ¿por qué pedirte, entonces, que nos entregaras?

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero investigar, ¿me ayudaras? ¿Me ayudaras a salvar a todos.. a Naruto.. y quizá también a Sasuke?- los ojos de la rubia se dilataron al escuchar aquel nombre.

-…

-¿Tú confías en él?- respondió finalmente.

-Quiero creer, ¡necesito creer!

-.. Está bien.

O&o&o&o&

-El _biyu_ está listo para ser extraído, Madara- anunció Sasuke al encontrárselo en el bosque.

-Perfecto..- su ojo visible se entrecerró por la felicidad que aquello le provocaba.

¡Las nueve bestias estaban ya en su poder!

-Trae al _jinchuuriki_ ante mí- Sasuke hizo una serie de sellos y, ante la sorpresa de Suigetsu que aún permanecía cuidándolo, el cuerpo de Naruto desapareció. (Juugo se maravilló de las avanzadas técnicas de los Uchiha).

En tanto, el fundador del clan maldito hizo lo propio, surgiendo al instante la estatuilla mediadora de las extracciones de los _biyu_.

-Comencemos, con nuestros poderes no debería llevarnos más de tres días..

O&o&o&o&

El ojo vendado de Danzou pareció dolerle, pues se llevó la mano hacia el. Se sonrió satisfecho.

-Ha comenzado.. pronto.. pronto no sólo Tsunade caerá, sino todo el mundo estará en mis manos…

**CONTINUARA……**

(1)¿Dónde he oído eso de 'legítimo' presidente? Chiste mexicano XD.

(2)Ah.. si mi mente senil no me engaña.. Shizune sí es sobrina de Tsunade, ¿no? XDD.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Lo terminé! Este capítulo en particular me ha costado una semana entera en escribirlo y otra más en planear sus acontecimientos. Es que ha sido difícil hacer que todo vaya encajando con lo ya escrito y que, a su vez, vaya tomando forma con el final que ya tenía planeado casi desde el principio. Los finales siempre han sido mi 'coco'. Además, de que me encontré con un ff en inglés que me encantó y me eché la 'broncota' de traducirlo y subirlo para disfrute de los hispanohablantes XD.. u.u_

_¡Tengo gripa y me estoy congelando aquí!_

_Gracias a:** Alexa Hiwatari, Derama17, Armen, ETOLPLOW-kun, Claressa, LennaParis **por sus hermosos comentarios._

**LennaParis:**_La funciòn de Hanabi no sòlo termina en ello. Alguien debìa hacerse cargo de Hinaru, ¿o no? n.n Alguien dijo una buena palabra para describir a Sasuke: bastardo.. Veremos si en verdad tiene una esperanza.. quizàs XD._

_Sakura es una idiota, ¿a que no? (Sólo a ella se le ocurrió declarársele a Naruto en el manga .) ¿Cuál será el resultado de su decisión? ¿Qué tendrá planeado Sai? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Gai? ¿Alguien podrá rescatar a Naruto? ¿Y cuál será el significado de la palabras de Danzou? ¿Qué pasará con Hinata? Eso y más en los siguientes capítulos._

_Matta au!_


	16. Chapter 16

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Ya 'toy de regreso n.n_

_Un aviso: a todos los que pudiera gustarles YGO 5 D'S, estoy traduciendo un ff del inglés, por favor leerlo y dejarme un review.. me harían muy feliz XDD._

_Desde el lugar en donde el mundo da vuelta, envió un abrazote a__** Daroku Ondine**__.. –para que no digas que no me acuerdo de ti n.n– y quien ha prometido que en sus vacaciones leerá todo este ff.. ¿logrará resguardar sus neuronas en el proceso? XDDD._

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, de lo contrario el manga no iría tan avanzado (por aquello de que tengo muchos retrasos.. ¡hasta la regla se me atrasa! Ja, ja..) Más bien son de Masashi Kishimoto._

O&o&o&o&

**Justify Cap. 16 "Tsunade VS Danzou****. La verdad revelada".**

Hinata y sus dos acompañantes se detuvieron a pocos metros de las puertas de Konoha. Ambas hermanas las miraban en silencio, siendo la mayor en ser la primera en dar un paso al frente.

-¡Hinata!- le detuvo por el brazo, sosteniendo al nene entre su otra mano y su propio cuerpo. –¿Estas segura de que deseas hacer esto?

La voz de Hanabi parecía angustiada y sus ojos temblaban ligeramente, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a poner a llorar. Su hermana le dedicó una mirada dulce, pero a la vez de completa decisión.

-No hay marcha atrás. Debo hacerlo a fin de proteger a Naruto y el futuro de este niño. Pero hay algo en lo que has tenido razón y que he estado pensando en el camino: no puedo llegar y decir simplemente la verdadera identidad de Hinaru. Es por eso que te pido que te ocultes junto con él, ¿lo harás?

La madre acarició la cabecita del bebé, quien parecía ajeno a toda la situación que le rodeaba, pues dormía placidamente. Hanabi, al mirar aquel gesto y al notar que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera haría cambiar de opinión a su hermana, soltó su agarre y bajó la mirada.

-No te preocupes, le protegeré hasta con mi vida si es necesario- le juró.

Hinata asintió ligeramente y, dándose la vuelta, se despidió de ambos.

Sólo cruzar las puertas, un grupo de _shinobis_ corrió hacia ella.

-¡Hinata Sama! ¡Que bueno que se encuentra con bien!- dijo uno de ellos.

-Por un momento pensamos que Neji había tenido algo que ver con todo esto- mencionó otro, aunque al instante se mordió la lengua por la indiscreción, ganándose también las miradas de recelo por parte de los demás.

-Lo sentimos, debe perdonarlo por sus tontas palabras- disculpó otro de ellos.

Hinata le miró, reconociendo a uno de los miembros más viejos del _Souke_.

-Usted debe ser Izawa Sama. Quisiera decirle algo.

El tono serio que la chica utilizó le indicó que era algo muy delicado, así que, volviéndose hacia sus hombres, les dijo:

-Ustedes, déjenos solos y ocúltense a fin de no informar a nadie del regreso de Hinata Sama.

Con una unísona afirmación, el escuadrón se dispersó.

O&o&o&o&

En cuanto abrió los ojos quiso moverse, pero de inmediato se quedó quitecito pues una fuerte punzada en su costado le obligó a hacerlo. Se espero a que el dolor se pasara un poco, llevando su mano derecha hacia su torso, notando un vendaje alrededor de el.

-¿Dónde.. estoy?- murmuró con voz reseca.

-Veo que ya despertó, Gai San.

-¡Sai, tú..! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Por qué me has salvado?

-¿Pretender?- respondió admirado.

-La única razón por la que Raíz diera con Tsunade Sama y que te dejaran atrás, es porque tú los traicionaste. ¿Me equivoco?

-No se preocupe, su herida no es mortal. Y en cuanto al ANBU que se le escapó, ya lo he despachado- informó, sentado en una silla a unos cuantos metros del _shinobi_.

Gai le miró meticulosamente por unos cuantos minutos, cosa que el chico peli negro parecía no importarle. El _jounnin _ estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando un águila se posó sobre las ruinas de donde se encontraban.

Dentro, en la mente del ave, Ino se sorprendió de ver a Gai ahí.

-¿Tienes algo para mí?- escuchó la voz de Sai, dudando todavía en cuanto si entregarle la información sería una buena idea. Pero finalmente, le ofreció una de las garras.

Sai notó que llevaba un rollito atado alrededor de ésta, leyéndolo, se impactó por lo escrito. Hasta el momento, pensaba que su misión había fracasado, pero al parecer Sakura se decidía a ayudarle.. ayudarle traicionando a los demás.

-Dile que esté preparada- dijo simplemente, antes de despedir al ave. –Tengo la nueva ubicación de Tsunade Sama- le informó con aire casual al ninja herido.

Los ojos de Gai se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Si se pregunta el cómo.. pues, han sido Sakura e Ino quienes me lo han dicho.

-¿¡Cómo?! Entonces.. no eres un..

-Sigo siendo un miembro de Raíz y sigo trabajando para Danzou- su tono era una mezcla de repugnancia, dolor y frustración.

Gai guardó silencio nuevamente, en espera de que el muchacho agregara algo más, pero eso jamás sucedió.

-He escuchado algunas cosas acerca de Raíz- dijo finalmente, para después hacer una nueva pausa. –Respecto a que no pueden hablar nada de lo que sucede dentro de la organización, ¿es eso cierto?

-Y también con respecto a Danzou- dijo en medio de un movimiento afirmativo de su rostro. –Si lo hiciera, moriría al instante- le mostró la lengua a Gai, en donde se encontraba algo parecido a un sello.

-Ya veo, ese maldito de Danzou se ha protegido bastante bien.

De pronto, y en contra de cualquier otra cosa inculcada en el corazón de Sai, este golpeó la pared, demostrando que sus sentimientos comenzaban a florecer.. al menos los concernientes a la furia.

Gai supuso que Sai debía sentirse frustrado ya que conocía todos sus planes y aún así no podía desenmascararlo ante los demás. Notó que sacaba un pergamino y tras una serie de sellos, la información escrita tomó forma en varias serpientes que se deslizaron hacia fuera.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas al final con todo esto? ¿Detener a tu antiguo maestro?

-Sí.. y evitar que con esta lucha existan más 'Hijos de Guerra'.. como yo..

El del leotardo bajó la mirada, endurecida. Algo le decía que Sai no sólo se refería a la lucha de Tsunade y Danzou.

-Está bien.. sea lo que sea que tengas en mente hacer, déjame ayudarte.- propuso entusiasmado. Después de todo, él mismo también buscaba la forma de evitar una confrontación, en donde sin duda, morirían muchos innecesariamente.

O&o&o&o&

-'Dile que esté preparada', dijo- Ino miraba a Sakura mientras le transmitía las palabras del moreno. –¿Habrá querido decir algo con eso? ¿Estar preparada, por ejemplo, con el castigo que nos darán por traidoras?

-¡Ino!

-¡No puedo evitar sentirme de esa manera! Además..- Ino se quedó muda al ver entrar de improviso a Kakashi en el cuarto.

-¿Sentirte de qué manera, Ino, Sakura?- esta última apartó la mirada, en tanto la rubia sintió que las piernas le comenzaban a fallar.

El peli platinado se acercó a ellas, sin quitarles un ojo de encima. (1)

-Hace unos momentos vi partir un águila de este lugar, ¿no habrán tenido algo que ver con eso, o sí, Sa-ku-ra?

-¡No sé a qué se refiere con eso!- le riñó, tomando a Ino por el brazo y obligándola a seguirla. No fuera a ser que ésta sintiera la presión y fuera a hablar de más.

Una vez fuera..

-¡Ah! ¡Sakura eso estuvo cerca! Estoy segura de que Kakashi ya sospecha algo ¿Qué haremos?

-Estar preparadas- respondió sin siquiera comprender del todo la advertencia por parte de su compañero.

Lo único que ella deseba era tener la justificación para todos esos actos. Naruto era su justificación.

O&o&o&o&

_Naruto.. Naruto.._

-¿Quién.. quién me llama?- el rubio dio un paso al frente, mirando de inmediato hacia abajo, sólo para percatarse de que el lugar estaba anegado con agua.

_Naruto.. Naruto.._

-¿Eres tú.. maldito zorro?- escuchó una risita y, de pronto apareció frente a la jaula del _Biyu_.

_Has sido tan tonto, Naruto. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar la muerte._

-Eso.. eso.. no..- apartó la mirada, avergonzado y frustrado.

No podía creer que Sasuke le traicionara hasta ese grado, no a costa de su propia vida. ¿No se suponía que lo único que deseaba era matar a su hermano y después establecer de nueva cuenta su clan? ¿Cómo se suponía que lo haría ahora? ¿Qué tenían que ver él y su _biyu_ en el cumplimiento de su propósito?

'_**Porque eres mi amigo, tomaré tu poder. Yo y nadie más.'**_

-Sasuke..- murmuró, a lo que el zorro demoníaco rió a carcajadas. Carcajadas ensordecedoras. –¡Basta, basta!

Exclamó con ambas manos sobre los oídos, el _Kyubi_ desapareció, únicamente dejando escuchar su voz.

_Lástima por ti.. yo por el contrario, formaré parte de algo mucho más grande._

Naruto apretó los puños, demostrando determinación en sus orbes de cielo, comenzando a correr a través de la oscuridad.

O&o&o&o&

Sasuke se permitió abrir los ojos en medio de la ceremonia de extracción. Su rostro inexpresivo de siempre de frente a un Naruto que se mantenía sostenido con brazos hechos de _chakra_, de los ojos y boca de éste salía uno de color rojo. Por alguna razón le pareció que la energía se vio alterada.

-¿Qué pasa?- escuchó interrogar a Madara.

-Algo.. parece haber cambiado- mencionó sin ser capaz de explicarse adecuadamente.

-Sigamos con lo nuestro- el menor de los Uchiha miró por otro segundo al rubio para luego volver a cerrar los ojos.

"_Sí, parece que el chakra de Naruto se ha mezclado con el del biyu, aunque de manera muy sutil",_ pensaba Karin mientras los observaba a una distancia prudente. _"Él no te lo permitirá, Sasuke. Y me pregunto en qué terminará todo cuando eso suceda.."_

Para Madara, aquello no pareció ser importante.

O&o&o&o&

El ojo de Danzou brilló de alegría al leer el mensaje por parte de Sai. ¡Magnífico! Por fin, abatiría a Tsunade y a todos sus seguidores de una buena vez por todas. Se sonrió satisfecho. Justo en ese momento, Neji entró a la oficina de Hokage.

-Pronto todas tus expectativas también se harán realidad, joven Hyuuga. Tenemos ya la ubicación del escondite de los traidores. Reúne a todos los _shinobi_.

-Precisamente algo relacionado a eso era lo que le iba a informar, Hokage Sama. Al parecer, los que han desertado son una gran cantidad razonable. Esta es la lista de los que hemos podido confirmar.- el castaño le entregó varias hojas sujetas con un clip.

-No importa- mencionó sin mirar siquiera la lista. –Aunque toda Konoha o el mismo mundo entero se opusiera, no podrían ganarnos.

-D-Danzou Sama..- una gota de sudor, debido a la declaración un tanto cuanto exagerada (según a los ojos de Neji) resbaló por su sien.

-Reúne de todas formas a nuestros hombres. Debemos darle tiempo para que _él_ terminé sus asuntos- sonrió de nueva cuenta.

A Neji le pareció que el gesto había sido de naturaleza siniestra y no pudo pasar por alto tampoco el hecho de que su superior parecía estar hablando de otra persona más. ¿Quién era ese _él?_

O&o&o&o&

**-**Tsunade Sama- llamó su asistente**, **llevándole su abrigo. –Estar afuera puede hacerle daño.

La oji miel le miró con seriedad.

-Estoy preocupada, Shizune. Con todo lo que se ha dicho sobre Naruto. ¿En qué cabrones habrá estado pensando cunado se unió a esos desarrapados de Akatsuki?

-Supongo que en la única manera de salvar a Sasuke kun- la oji negra le colocó el abrigo sobre los hombros, en ese momento la mayor le puso su mano encima de la suya, provocándole cierto sobresalto.

Shizune bajó la mirada sin decir nada, la rubia se limitó a sonreír a medias, apartando la mano.

-¿Cree que realmente él..?

-No lo sé. No puedo evitar sentir un nudo en el pecho y, además..- la Hokage se llevó una mano a éste bajando el rostro.

-¿Y, además?

-Creo que debo estarme volviendo loca.. es como si pudiera escuchar la voz de Naruto resonar en mi mente.- los ojos de su sobrina no oficial se abrieron asombrados. –¿Ves? Hasta tú lo crees.

-No, no Tsunade Sama, no es eso. ¿Qué es lo que escucha?

-No es exactamente su voz diciéndome un mensaje. Es más bien.. su dolor, su pena de saberse traicionado por.. ¡Arg!- la mujer se doblegó ante una punzada que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Tsunade!- exclamó angustiada. –¿Qué te pasa?- le rodeó los hombros, siguiéndola hasta quedar de rodillas, pues su mentora se había desplomado.

-Naruto.. ahora siento mucho sufrimiento. Su.. _kyubi_.. está siendo extraído..- su voz y respiración entre cortadas.

Shizune iba a proponerle entrar a la cabaña, pero en ese instante, un _kunai_ con un sello explosivo envuelto en su extremo, explotó muy cerca de ellas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- gritó Ino al escuchar la detonación.

Sakura le dejó en cuanto notó el humo, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar.

_Estar preparada.._

Quizá era eso a lo que se refería Sai, pero Sakura no había podido imaginarse que la respuesta por parte de Danzou fuera a ser tan rápida.

-¡Tsunade está muerta, ríndanse!- escuchó que alguien les decía.

Sus ojos verdes se dilataron por la sorpresa.

La nube de humo y polvo que se había levantado comenzó a dispersarse, dejando a la vista un gran número de ninjas, liderados por..

-Neji..- murmuró Kiba al reconocerle.

-Su líder ha..

-No..- corrigió el Hyuuga a uno de sus hombres, éste se volvió hacia el lugar donde yacían los cuerpos y estos se transformaron en un par de troncos.

Neji se hizo a un lado, justo en el momento en que un _kunai_ se enterraba en el pecho del que anteriormente diera por muerta a la Hokage. Arriba de las ramas de un árbol se encontraban ellas dos. El castaño notó que aunque Tsunade se erguía ante ellos, se encontraba débil.

-Así que es así cómo son las cosas- dijo Lee al mirar a su antiguo compañero.

-Tsunade Sama, es mejor que se rinda. Ninguno de nosotros desea esta lucha- advirtió Neji.

-¡Estas pero si bien pendejo si crees que vamos a hacer eso! ¿Por qué no se rinden ustedes, ah?- gruñó Kiba. –Además, ¿en dónde está Hinata?(2)

El oji blanco lo miró receloso.

-¿Su respuesta?- mencionó, ignorando cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Neji! No nos rendiremos, ¿no te das cuenta de quién en verdad tiene la razón?- gritó Sakura.

Él les dio la espalda, alzando la mano derecha, a punto de dar una señal de ataque. Pero pareció dudar por una fracción de segundo.

-¡Ataquen..!- se escuchó.

Todos los _shinobi_ se dejaron ir, pasando a un lado de Neji. La conmoción duró otro tanto, al darse cuenta de que quien había dado la orden era nada más y nada menos que Danzou.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Kakashi, al tiempo de defenderla de un ataque con _shuriken._

La oji verde veía cómo la luchaba comenzaba y ella se sentía incapaz de moverse siquiera un ápice. Muchos de los que luchaban eran hombres entrenados por Danzou, hombres de Raíz.

'_Francamente creo que no pelear será la mejor opción.. Entregar a la resistencia. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer..', _había dicho Sai.

Pero ¿realmente se había cumplido el objetivo de revelar su posición? ¿Había sido un error el hacerlo? ¿Ino había tenido razón y, ella en cambio, era una estúpida?

-¡SAKURA!- Kakashi esta vez se tuvo que ver en la obligación de empujarla, con el tiempo limitado para únicamente volver medio cuerpo y lanzar su _kunai_ directamente hacia su oponente.. matándolo..

Aquello hizo que la peli rosa se le abrieran los ojos desmesuradamente. Volvió su vista hacia otro lugar con la esperanza de no tener que toparse con otra escena similar, pero en vez de eso notó a todo el mundo envuelto en una pelea desigual. Ino fue lanzada contra la pared del que era su escondite. Así pues, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Es mi culpa.. Kakashi Sensei- murmuró la chica.

Oír aquello le hizo darse cuenta al peli platinado que ella se encontraba en un estado depresivo. El tono de voz usado había sido como el de cuando era a penas su aprendiz.

-¡No puedes estarte lamentando por siempre! ¡Debes pelear!

-No.. es mi culpa.. yo los traicioné. Desde un principio.. ahora mismo..

-¡No me hagas esto, Sakura! ¡Detente, por favor!- su capitán de equipo le sostuvo por los hombros, tratando de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¿No lo entiende?- le correspondió el gesto, sus ojos temblaban desesperadamente. -¡Yo fui la que le reveló a Sai en dónde nos encontrábamos!

Su confesión dicha a gritos le impactó. Kakashi no pudo dejar de sentirse fracasado. ¿En qué se suponía que había fallado como maestro para que sus únicos tres alumnos tomados hasta la fecha, terminaran convirtiéndose en traidores? No tuvo ni tiempo para alcanzar a descifrarlo: una técnica _katoun_ le llegó de lleno por la espalda.

-¡Ka..KAKASHI SENSEI!

O&o&o&o&

Parecía como si Hinata hubiera escuchado él grito por parte de su amiga.

-¿Están seguros de que es por aquí?

-Sí, falta poco para que lleguemos- informó Kotetsu.

-Nosotros recibimos el llamado por parte directa de Tsunade Sama. No hay de qué preocuparse.- agregó Izumo.

La oji perla asintió. ¡Debía darse prisa!

O&o&o&o&

Un quejido por parte del peli platinado al momento de levantarse de encima de la peli rosa. Yamato les había resguardado de recibir el contraataque, gracias a una barrera de _Suiton_.

-Escúchame, Sakura. En estos momentos sólo tienes dos caminos: Seguir lamentándote aquí sin hacer nada o luchar al lado de Tsunade Sama, como se lo prometiste. Es tu decisión.

Él se levantó su banda, dejando al descubierto su _sharingan_ y tomando carrera para disponerse a pelear, dejándola sola. Sakura comprendió que si deseaba sobrevivir, de ahí en adelante debía pelear para protegerse.

'_Debes estar preparada..'_

Quizá a eso era a lo que se refería Sai. A estar preparada para ver una verdadera pelea entre los que alguna vez había considerado sus amigos, con los que alguna vez había convivido.

Alzó el puño amenazadoramente buscando a su enemigo. Para poder proteger a Naruto y los demás debía acabar con el principal. Pero antes tenía que encontrar a Tsunade, pues al parecer, ésta todavía se encontraba con problemas de salud.

-Tsunade, Tsunade. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que este es tu fin? Tus hombres no son los suficientes como para protegerte ¡Es más! Ni siquiera tú misma te puedes proteger- burlaba Danzou.

La oji melada le miraba con odio, pero en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón. Su cuerpo se encontraba horriblemente entumecido ¡y ni siquiera sabía el por qué! Shizune se encontraba delante suyo, preparada para atacar, pero esperando a que el vejete diera el primer paso.

Él se hizo a un lado, esquivando sin mirar el ataque físico por parte de Sakura, quien venía por detrás.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Tsunade, a lo que su asistente reaccionó, tratando de aprovechar la aparente distracción.

Danzou la miró acercarse, limitándose a sonreír. La chica ni se pudo acercar un milímetro, pues de alguna manera la repelió. Está vez, la que atacó fue la peli rosa, de nueva cuenta. Shizune le secundó, pero todo era inútil.

-Chiquillas tontas e ingenuas- mencionó en medio de una risita.

Kakashi las alcanzó a mirar desde el otro lado del campo de batalla. Quizá la única manera de poder deshacerse de él era usando la técnica del _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Pero necesitaba tiempo para concentrase. ¿¡De dónde demonios lo sacaría?!

Escudriñó la situación. Todos se encontraban hasta peleando con más de tres ninjas. Y a ese paso, no solamente nadie podría apoyarlo, sino que también, morirían. ¿Usar clones de sombras? No, eso dividiría y consumiría rápidamente la energía que le quedaba y además, él no era de las personas que pudiera hacer una gran cantidad de clones. Y todavía estaba el hecho de que un usuario del _byakugan_ estaba presente. Neji sin duda detectaría que algo trataba de hacer y, como él ya conocía aquella técnica, sin duda fracasaría totalmente, exponiéndose con ello a que lo mataran.

Así que, al parecer, lo único que le quedaba en ese momento, era seguir peleando.

-Es inútil, Lee. Ninguno de tus ataques podrá alcanzarme- decía Neji, poniéndose en posición de sus 'Sesenta y cuatro golpes'.

Pensaba que con la colocación de la primera fase era más que suficiente para alguien que no usaba ninguna otra cosa que el _tajutsu_.

-¿Por qué amigo? ¿Por qué decidiste unirte a él?

-No lo comprenderías Lee..- contestó, un poco sorprendido de que el otro aún le considerara un amigo.

Aunque rápidamente en él se formó una sonrisa irónica. ¿Él mismo le había considerado un amigo?

Lee se le lanzó con un 'Loto invertido', pero Neji no sólo lo esquivo sino que le golpeó en un costado.

-Te lo vuelvo a advertir: Deja ya de perder el tiempo o no me detendré- el 'Cejotas' se llevó su mano derecha al lugar donde había sido alcanzado.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Neji trataba de no tocar algún punto vital, que sólo trataba de detenerlo. Pero no podía estar completamente seguro de si era porque no deseba pelear con su compañero o porque era su forma de hacerle obviar la diferencia de técnicas entre ellos. Enarcó las cejas, preparándose para lanzarse de nueva cuenta.

En ese instante, la visión periférica de Neji le advirtió de que otros más se acercaban.

-¡Hinata!- dijo asombrado, tanto que se olvidó por completo del ataque de Lee, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos abrió las 'puertas de la vida', permitiéndole que las vendas de éste le rodearan el cuerpo. –¡Maldición!

No tenía escapatoria. Para cuando pudo reaccionar, ya se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

Ino fue rescatada por alguien. Ella alzó la mirada para saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó una mujer.

La rubia le reconoció como la madre de Kiba. Entonces, mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que una gran cantidad de ninjas –incluyendo a muchos Hyuuga– habían llegado.

-¡Ríndete Danzou! ¡Esta es tu perdición!- se escuchó una voz masculina.

-Izawa, ¿cómo?- preguntó Danzou al verlo, pero al percibir a Hinata a su lado lo comprendió todo.

Era una verdadera pena que Neji no hubiera sido capaz de someter ni siquiera a su propia esposa. Repentinamente, comenzó a carcajearse locamente.

-Ni el mundo entero podrá _detenernos._ Déjenme mostrarles algo interesante.

-¿Q-qué es eso?- mencionó Hinata, algo asustada de ver lo que su ojo especial le mostraba.

Izawa al ver su reacción, accionó su técnica también.

-¿Qué es ese _chakra_ tan maligno?- mencionó otro de los Hyuuga.

-Eso no puede ser verdad. El _chakra _que se desprende de ese ojo es de Shisui. Pero el que emana de su demás cuerpo..

O&o&o&o&

-Madara..- llamó Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, a este punto ya no le sirve de nada poner resistencia- dijo, refiriéndose a la reacción que, al parecer, provenía de parte del alma de Naruto.

El menor volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en su trabajo de nueva cuenta.

O&o&o&o&

¡Ahora era el tiempo! A Kakashi no le gustaba para nada aquel terrorífico _chakra_ que se desprendía del cuerpo de Danzou, así que aprovechando el revuelo, decidió forzar su técnica ocular.

-_Mangekyo Skaringan!_

-¡Argh!- Tsunade se arqueó de dolor, cayendo al instante al suelo, apoyándose con la palma de su mano izquierda y la gemela llevada a su pecho.

Una onda de aire comprimido rodeó a Danzou, expandiéndose violentamente hacia todos, logrando detenerse sólo unos cuantos. Con el aire, los vendajes del viejo comenzaron a desenredarse. Él se volvió hacia donde se encontraba su agresor, enviándole otra onda de poder. Kakashi recibió un rasguñó en su mejilla izquierda, del cual pronto comenzó a brotar sangre. Ese último ventarrón dejó al descubierto completamente el rostro de líder de Raíz, revelando con ello su propio _sharingan._

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó el peli platinado, al tiempo de que un nuevo _Mangekyo_ se activaba.

Sin embargo, algo con lo que no contaban, sucedió..

O&o&o&o&

Madara se llevó una mano a su ojo visible, lo que provocó que la ceremonia se viera interrumpida. Los brazos de energía que sostenían a Naruto desaparecieron, dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo. Además, el _chakra_ del 'Nueve colas' que alcanzó a escapar de las cuencas del rubio se convirtieron, primero, en látigos serpenteantes que destruyeron los árboles a su alrededor; y, después, en una forma espectral del _Kyubi_.

Sasuke, quien había esquivado con relativa facilidad los primeros, se detuvo casi en seco al mirar los otros. Su vista se posó por un segundo en Madara, que seguía quejándose de un dolor en su ojo derecho. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al percatarse de que comenzaba a quitarse la máscara cayendo, al instante, unos mechones de cabellos al frente.

¡Su joven apariencia le impactó!

-Estúpido, ¿qué se supone que estas haciendo?- dijo para sí Madara.

Sasuke se percató de que los espectros del zorro volvían al cuerpo de Naruto.

En ese instante, se presentó en medio de los dos un viento fuerte, llevando con él a todos los que se encontraban luchando.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?- Ino volteaba a todas partes.

Sasuke se vio repentinamente rodeado de una multitud.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Karin, preocupada y sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Naruto!- Hinata se aterró al ver inconciente al padre de su hijo.

-¡Tsunade! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Shizune le ayudó a levantarse, parecía que el dolor había desaparecido.

La oji miel miró a su alrededor.

-¡Ah! ¡Madara!- exclamó al verle ahí.

-Ese _chakra_- habló Izawa. –El de Danzou, también corresponde al de Madara. Pero, ¿cómo es que Madara está justo allá?

_Danzou_..

Un nombre odiado por Sasuke. Él había sido uno de los involucrados en la orden de eliminar a su clan. ¡Por su culpa, Itachi se vio en la necesidad de llevar a cabo el genocidio de los Uchiha! Y ahora, se encontraba con él frente a frente –aunque no entendía muy bien el cómo–, con la oportunidad de matarlo y, por lo que veía, no muchos tratarían de detenerle.

-¡Madara, ahora es el tiempo de poder acabarles!- gritó Danzou.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- le respondió. –¡No sólo no has sabido usar apropiadamente el _sharingan_ que te otorgué, sino que los has tele transportado hasta aquí!- el fundador del clan maldito comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos.

-No, por favor, no ¡NOOOO!- Danzou Se desvaneció en el aire, quedando solamente su ojo con el _sharingan_.

Madara lo recogió, introduciéndolo en la cuenca que tenía vacía, una leve ventisca le rodeó por un segundo.

-¿Qué.. significa esto?- Sasuke (a decir verdad, todos) miraba sin comprender lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

-Danzou no era otra cosa más que una marioneta para mí- habló de pronto.

-Eso.. eso era..- Izawa dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿De qué habla, Izawa Sama?

-Danzou en realidad era un _jutsu_ generado por Madara. Una especie de clon de sombra, pero mucho más avanzado, pues sin importar la distancia o el paso del tiempo éste no se desvanece.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Así que durante todo este tiempo, el que siempre estuvo detrás de todo fue Madara.

-Pero, ¿quién diablos es Madara?- preguntó otro más. A lo que Izawa continuó con su explicación.

-El líder fundador de nuestro clan hermano: los Uchiha. Y también el rival del Primer Hokage.

_Así que durante todo este tiempo, el que siempre estuvo detrás de todo fue Madara._

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensombrecieron.

_Uno de los que dieron la orden del genocidio Uchiha fue Danzou._

_Parece ser que Shisui se suicidó arrojándose al rió, dejando una nota tras de sí._

Sus puños se encerraron fuertemente.

_Yo no lo maté.. Shisui era como un hermano mayor para mí._

_A tu mejor amigo.. debes matarlo.._

Sus pensamientos se hicieron caóticos.

_Itachi te impuso una técnica que te impediría creer mis palabras.._

_¿No te das cuenta de que si los matas a todos estarás haciendo lo mismo que ellos te hicieron a ti?_

Matarlos. A todos.

_T__ú no serás mejor que ellos. _

¡Claro que sí! Lo haría por justicia. Ya no podía confiar en nadie, todos lo habían engañado. Él ya no sabía qué era verdad y qué no. Sólo le quedaba él mismo..

Un grito desesperado, procedente de su corazón. Su aura oscura, pesada y fría, transmitida a todos.

Para cuando Sasuke levantó la vista y la enfocó en Madara su _sharingan_ estaba completo. Un trío de círculos conectados por una línea semi curva que formaba tres lados y de cada uno de ellos saliendo una línea recta.

-¡Mueran!

-Tonto hermano menor.

Escuchar aquella frase descolocó al peli azabache. Madara sonrió, sabía que si utilizaba las mismas palabras que Itachi le decía, lograría confundirlo aún más.. o al menos lo suficiente como para darse tiempo de realizar su movimiento.

-_Mangekyo Sharingan!-_ tanto Sasuke como él mismo desaparecieron.

Ocultos en una dimensión paralela, Madara lamentó el no poder contar con el suficiente tiempo como para hacerse con el último _biyu_, aunque ahora mismo con el poder que tenía acumulado era más que suficiente. Se preguntaba qué podía pasar si _**dos kyubi**_ existieran al mismo tiempo y se enfrentaban.

-Ya veo- habló Sasuke. –Has decidido ser el primero en tener que morir.

-Ja, ja , ¿morir? Aún falta mucho para eso, chiquillo.

Con esa última palabra le daba a entender que a su lado no era nada.

-Durante mucho tiempo he estado esperando a que mi poderío se restableciera completamente. Por eso es que cree a mi marioneta. Yo fui quien asesinó al _Shurushin_, para hacerme con su _sharingan_. Así fue como Danzou lo adquirió. Yo mismo se lo di, para que al debido tiempo llegara a mí.(3)

»Ahora, ni nunca serás rival para mí. Tú, al igual que el consejo, que Akatsuki y el mismo Itachi sólo fueron mis marionetas, a fin de cumplir mi objetivo.«

Madara hizo una serie de sellos de invocación, apareciendo la estatua donde se suponía se resguardaba los demás _biyu_.

-Y ahora, es el tiempo de que un _jinchuuriki _ perfecto aparezca…

**CONTINUARA…….**

1) Literalmente hablando, también XDD.

(2) 'Estas pero si bien..' es una frase que mi patrona tiene muy pegada XDD.

(3) Shurushin.. era el mote de Shusui.. ¿qué quién ese tipo? Era el mejor amigo de Itachi, a quien aparentemente él había asesinado a fin de adquirir su _mangekyo._

_Notas de la autora:_

_Mis ojos han quedado como espiral por el macro capítulo que me he echado esta vez.. ¡Ha sido como dos capítulos en uno sólo! Pero, sentí que no podía ser ya de otra manera.. de lo contrario no hubiéramos avanzado nada de nada.. por tanto ¡era justo y necesario! Necesitaba establecer el propósito de Madara en este fic y ¡aquí 'ta!_

_Para los que siguen el manga, quizá ya se den una idea de lo que pretendo hacer __**yo**__ con los nueve biyu.. sin tener que ser para nada lo que pretende Madara en el original, je, je… ¡Me sorprendí cuando leí lo de __**yubi**__! Y es que esa idea ya la traía desde hacía mucho n.n _

_Me colgaré una imagen del nuevo Sharingan de Sasuke para que la vean en mi skydrive, ya saben en donde encontrar el link n.n_

_Quizá piensen que nos hemos alejado de la relación HinataxNaruto, pero pronto veremos/leeremos el dilema al que tendrá que enfrentarse el rubio soquete que tenemos como protagonista._

_¿Qué otras 'fumadas' me aventaré para el próximo capítulo?_

_Por lo mientras, los agradecimientos por sus hermosos reviews a:_

_Matta au!_


	17. Chapter 17

_¡Zed es un idiota!.. Ah.. etto.. es que acabo de leer la actualización de un ff de __**Kiba**__ muy bueno escrito por__** Etterna Fanel**__ ¡y me ha puesto a llorar!_

_**Daroku Ondine**__, hablar contigo me relajó del mega coraje que llevaba ese día n.n_

_Sin más, ¡al fic! _

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esos son de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario no estuviera escribiendo esta historia._

O&o&o&o&

**Justify Cap. 17**** "Akai hitomi". **(1)

-Mangekyo Sharingan!- tanto Sasuke como Madara desaparecieron.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Ino.

Todos quedaron por un instante atónitos, sin saber si moverse fuera una buena idea. De pronto, la primera en decir algo fue Hinata.

-¡Naruto!- pero Izawa la detuvo por el hombro.

-No sabemos si acercarnos a él sea seguro, Hinata Sama. Además, su responsabilidad moral es para.. su esposo.

-Izawa San- murmuró la chica, sorprendida.

Hinata enfocó sus ojos hacia el lugar en donde yacía Neji. Bajó la mirada. A pesar de que había logrado reunir a los Hyuuga bajo su mandó, gracias a Izawa, no había podido revelarle su secreto en lo relacionado con Naruto.

**Flash Back**

-Hinata Sama, nos da tanto gusto que esté con bien. Cuando supimos de su secuestro no lo podíamos creer. Pensamos que todo era una artimaña de Danzou para asegurarse nuestro total apoyo- explicaba Izawa, hablando en una habitación con biombos al estilo japonés.

-¿Por eso es que relacionaron a Neji con esto?- Izawa se inclinó de inmediato ante la chica.

-No, Señora.. eso fue una estupidez que uno de mis subordinados mencionó. Le ruego le disculpe, ya me haré cargo de eso más adelante.

-No, está bien. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera yo comprendo bien qué es lo que.. lo que mi esposo piensa- mencionó con cierto reacio.

El hombre la miró atento y por un par de segundos el silencio los rodeó.

-Izawa San, sé que hay muchos de ustedes que no están de acuerdo con que Neji sea el nuevo líder del clan- él apartó la mirada, temeroso de que, de alguna manera, hubiera represalias por ello. –Por favor, hábleme de ello.

-No sólo los del _Souke_, sino también parte del _Bunke_. Para nosotros no hay otro líder más que Hiashi Sama y usted como la heredera oficial.

-Pero se supone que ambas clases debieron desparecer al momento en que él y yo nos casamos- Izawa negó con la cabeza.

-Los de la familia principal se niegan a ser dirigidos por alguien como Neji San. Los de la familia secundaria han visto la oportunidad de comenzar a sobresalir, aún así hay quienes también están en contra, pues dicen sentirse orgullosos de ser los protectores de los _Souke_.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué hay sobre el asunto de Danzou?

-Eso causa todavía mayor controversia, Señora. Hay quienes, aunque no están con Neji San, aceptan a ese hombre, pues es el actual Hokage. Pero otros lo rechazan ya que Neji tiene su apoyo y otros tantos porque simpatizan con Tsunade Sama.

-¿Y qué hay de usted?- el veterano guardó silencio, demostrando que le sorprendía la pregunta.

-Mi lealtad está con el clan, Hinata Sama.

-Pero al que consideran su líder, es decir, mi padre, ha tomado una actitud pasiva en cuanto ese tema.

-No es eso, Señora. Simplemente es su forma de proteger a todos. De alguna manera él teme que el clan sufra algo parecido a los Uchiha.

-Pero, tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué intenta hacer?

-Deseo..

'_Deseo proteger a mis seres queridos, a Naruto y mi hijo',_ era en realidad lo que debía decir, pero tal y como lo dijera Hanabi, decir una verdad de esa magnitud traería más problemas. Así que simplemente dijo: -Tsunade Sama es la verdadera Hokage, el que estuviera inconsciente sólo fue por ayudar a los miembros de la gran familia de Konoha de la que todos formamos parte. No podemos permitir que Danzou la destruya. Por favor, présteme su fuerza Izawa San.

La chica hizo una profunda reverencia y el anciano pareció meditar por un instante su propuesta.

-Hinata Sama, soy yo quien debería decir eso. Y aunque puedo ver su determinación de hacerlo, no puedo quedarme callado para advertirle lo que probablemente ocurra después.

-Lo sé, pero no me retractaré de ello. Será mi camino de ninja.

Izawa entonces, pareció comprender. Esas últimas palabras que tanto hacían recordar al revoltoso de Naruto.

-Está bien. Permítame acompañarla hasta la muerte si es necesario, Señora Mía- él le tomó la mano derecha, depositando un beso de respeto en ella.

**End Flash back**

Para cuando reaccionó la oji perla, alguien más se le había adelantado.

-¡Naruto!- chilló Sakura, acercando su oído hacia el pecho del rubio. –¡Él está bien! Aún está vivo.

Escuchar eso alivió a la Hyuuga. Por el momento podía dejar las cosas de esa manera, sabía que el padre de su hijo se encontraba en buenas manos y se dirigió hacia su esposo. Le miró el cuerpo y supo que se encontraba lastimado, quizá no como para encontrarse al borde de la muerte, pero si como para necesitar un chequeo médico. También comprendió lo que Izawa quería transmitirle con que era 'su deber moral' ir en el auxilio de éste.

Miró a su alrededor y ya los seguidores de Tsunade se encargaban de custodiar a los traidores, aquellos que de alguna manera se aliaron a Danzou. Pero si ella se mantenía cerca de Neji, sin duda alguna podría ayudarlo. Después de todo él era su primo – por no decir que en frente de los demás era su esposo –.

-Den atención médica a todos lo que lo necesitan, Ishizu, Sakura, Ino y todos los que tengan algún conocimiento médico.

-Sí, Tsunade Sama.

-A todos, sin excepción.- confirmó la rubia, mirando en especial a Hinata y Neji.

Ésta agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Hi-Hinata-llamó el castaño.

-Aquí estoy, Neji Oniisan- ella le tomó de la mano.

Aunque cualquiera hubiera tomado el gesto como algo cálido, la manera de llamarlo indicaba que lo hacía por caridad. ¡No deseaba verle tras las rejas o condenado a muerte! Después de todo, él le había cobijado aún a sabiendas que esperaba un hijo de otro, le había ayudado a que naciera. Aunque en el proceso Neji se comportó de una manera cruel y el transcurso del último mes su manera de verla le indicaba que en cualquier momento les mataría, al final nada malo había sucedido.

-¡Hinata!

-¡Kiba! ¡Akamaru!- la chica se alegró de verles juntos y en buen estado.

-Hinata, no te preocupes, yo mismo llevaré a Neji hasta la aldea. Después de todo, yo fui quien le puso así- Lee dejó ver su radiante dentadura.

La chica no pudo más que corresponderle el gesto.

-¿Cómo puedes estar más preocupada por él que por Naruto?- le recriminó su amigo, una vez partió Rock.

Hinata miró nuevamente hacia donde Naruto. Yamato le llevaba a cuestas, mientras Kakashi era ayudado en su andar por Sakura.

-Sabemos toda la verdad, todos tus amigos la sabemos.- sentenció Kiba.

Las orbes de Hinata se abrieron de más, para luego bajar el rostro, avergonzada.

-Si es así.. si es así, entonces deberían de comprender que todavía faltan muchas cosas por hacer antes de revelar la verdad.

-¿Cosas? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Hinata Sama- llamó Izawa, acercándose.

Ella sólo asintió en silencio, le dedicó una rápida mirada a sus amigos y se marchó con el veterano.

-Oe!

-Kiba- llamó su sensei. –Tenemos que irnos ya.

El del clan _inu_ chasqueó la lengua y no tuvo de otra que obedecer.

O&o&o&o&

Sakura trataba de ir al paso de su antiguo _Sensei_ y, al mismo tiempo, de guardar las ansias de alcanzar al grupo que llevaba a Naruto consigo. Pero lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar al peli platinado después de que éste le salvara la vida prácticamente.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que alguien más me ayudara?- rompió el silencio de pronto Kakashi.

-Es.. es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, _Sensei_. Además, el único que podía también llevarlo era Gai San.

El comentario valió para que a la mente del heredero del _Sharingan_ vinieran recuerdos grotescos respecto a su 'peculiar' manera de llevarlo.

-Ese idiota- dijo, como para romper sus pensamientos.

-Según Lee, él nos consiguió tiempo a fin de que escapáramos. Pero ahí también se encontraba Sai.

-Entonces, nuestro pequeño traidor les dio la ubicación, gracias a Ino y a ti, ¿no es verdad?

-Eso también me pone como una traidora.

-No lo creo. Gai me comentó en cierta ocasión respecto a ciertos rumores de Raíz. De ser verdad, creo que ahora ambos deben estar juntos.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, Kakashi Sensei?

Sin embargo, el de la máscara ya no respondió. Sakura, en castigo, apuró un poco más el paso.

O&o&o&o&

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué diablos está sucediendo?- decía Suigetsu en medio de su carrera por desaparecer, antes de que los de Konoha siquiera repararan en ellos.

-Karin..- mencionó Juugo, como dando a entender que ésta debía tener las respuestas.

-Fuimos traicionados por Madara, eso es todo.

-¿Y Sasuke?- negación silenciosa. Ella misma se lo preguntaba. –¡No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera! Juugo puede ponerse como loco.

-Él aún está con vida. Mientras eso sea así, no hay de qué preocuparse- respondió el peli rojo.

Karin se paró de pronto, apoyando una de sus manos en uno de los árboles y volviendo la mirada por el camino.

'_Mi destino, mi deseo es acabar con Konoha'_, recordó las palabras del renegado.

-Chicos.. una vez les pregunté el por qué seguíamos a Sasuke. Y aunque cada quien tenía una razón, quizá demasiado egoísta, lo cierto es que en el fondo sabemos que somos un equipo. Sasuke, ¡uhm! Todos nosotros nos hemos ayudado siempre. ¡Somos un equipo!

-Jamás pensé en que concordaría contigo, bruja. Pero sí que tienes razón. ¿Juugo?

-¡De acuerdo, volveremos a Konoha y salvaremos a Sasuke!

O&o&o&o&

-Tsunade Sama- llamó la atención su asistente.

La rubia le miró de reojo, recordando cierto incidente.

_-__¡Tsunade!- exclamó angustiada. –¿Qué __**te**__ pasa?- le rodeó los hombros, siguiéndola hasta quedar de rodillas, pues su mentora se había desplomado._

Se sonrió a medias. Shizune había dejado a un lado el trato honorífico en aquel instante, pero ahora parecía que ya volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Por alguna razón, lamentó que eso pasara.

-Aún sigo sin comprender.

-¿El qué?

-El todo, Señora. ¿Qué pasó con Madara y Sasuke kun ¿y por qué usted sentía lo que le estaba pasando a Naruto?

-Madara volverá, no así Sasuke.

La declaración impactó tanto a Yamato como a la peli negra.

-Estoy segura que algo tiene planeado ese desgraciado y no creo que el chico le pueda plantar cara. Él no es Orochimaru.

Tsunade no pudo evitar mirar a Naruto con lástima. Después de todo, nada de lo que intentó hacer se había realizado. Todo había sido en vano. Y ella sabía, por experiencia propia, lo decepcionante que podía llegar a ser eso.

-No podemos permitirnos bajar la guardia. En cuanto a lo del cómo supe lo de Naruto.. supongo que debió ser a que él lleva puesto mi collar y por los efectos de la técnica Uchiha bajo la cual estuve.

»Durante el tiempo en que estuve vagando en aquella dimensión fría y oscura, en donde tus peores miedos toman forma, hubo una ocasión en la que me pareció ver a Naruto deambular por ahí. No sólo a él, sino también a Sasuke. Quise alcanzarlos, pero me fue imposible. En el aire se escuchaba la voz del chico Uchiha, que parecía decirle a Naruto que tenía que contarle ciertas cosas. Y él le seguía donde quiera que fuera.

Aunque jamás los alcancé, sí escuché parte de su relato. Él le dijo que Itachi había aniquilado el clan entero debido a que fue una orden y que tras su muerte le había impuesto algo para que no creyera las palabras de Madara al respecto. Itachi deseaba que Sasuke regresara a Konoha convertido en un héroe, pero tampoco su deseo se hizo realidad.

Poco después, ellos desaparecieron. Estuve deambulando de un lado a otro, sintiendo que mis fuerzas me abandonaban, pero tener presente aquella revelación, me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante. Deseaba descubrir la verdad detrás de todo eso y confrontar al consejo entero por ello. ¡Ese par de ancianos decrépitos! A sido sólo por su culpa que ha pasado esto. «

El pie de Tsunade, que en ese momento se posaba en una roca, dejó escapar una cantidad considerable de _chakra_ que fue capaz de romperla en pedazos. Sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de lo furiosa que debía estar en esos momentos.

-Pero, justo cuando pensé que ya no quedaba ninguna esperanza. Sasuke apareció frente a mí y me liberó. Fue entonces, que desperté. Supongo que por que convivimos en el mismo lugar y, como ya dije, por que él porta mi collar, es que se creo de alguna manera cierta conexión.

Shizune meditó el relato. Se daba cuenta de que desde que despertara, era la primera vez en que Tsunade relataba su experiencia mientras se encontraba inconciente. Todo eso le preocupó. ¿Qué pensaría hacer ahora su mentora?

O&o&o&o&

Llegaron por fin a Konoha.

Sakura dejó casi botado a su Sensei en cuanto cruzaron el umbral del hospital, yendo directamente a donde el rubio. Le dieron un chequeo rápido y, tal como ella misma lo dijera con anterioridad, el chico se encontraba con bien. Sólo era cuestión de esperar a que se recuperara y despertara por sí mismo.

La peli rosa se sintió aliviada. Aunque también se sentía conmocionada por los descubrimientos recientes y por la abrupta desaparición de los Uchiha. A juzgar por las medidas que su maestra estaba tomando, se podía esperar que la pelea –quizá mucho más grande que la que acababan de librar– llegara pronto.

Un quejido por parte del rubio le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¡Naruto!- gritó de felicidad al ver que hacia seña de querer despertar.

Su gesto se frunció al percibir la luz, llevándose el antebrazo hacia ellos. Sakura corrió las cortinas de la habitación, volviéndose de inmediato para ver a su amigo.

Éste se apoyó en su mano izquierda para impulsarse a fin de quedar sentado en la cama, mientras seguía resguardándose sus ojos.

-¿Hinata?- mencionó, dejando al descubierto sus orbes.

Sakura no supo exactamente qué fue lo que le dejó sin habla. Si el dolor de escuchar que lo primero que el rubio preguntaba era por la Hyuuga o el hecho de que..

-Naruto.. tus ojos..

-¿Ah? ¿Sakura?- enfocó su mirada hacia la chica. –¿Mis ojos? ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?

La peli rosa buscó un espejo en la habitación, encontrando uno en el baño. Se lo acercó y sostuvo frente su rostro.

Las orbes de Naruto se dilataron por la sorpresa. Sus ojos, antaño azules, ahora ostentaban un tinte rojizo.

¡Eran los ojos del _kyubi!_

O&o&o&o&

Hinata e Izawa entraban a territorio Hyuuga.

-Hinata e Izawa- era la voz de su padre quien, acompañado de otros ninjas, les impedían el paso. –Se les acusa de alta traición y, por tanto, serán juzgados.

La peli negra miró con profundidad a su padre. El momento de la verdad había llegado, el cómo se la diría.. eso sería cuestión de valentía…

**CONTINUARA……**

(1)_Akai hitomi._ Según yo, sería: Ojos rojos.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Hasta aquí! Ja, ja.. soy muy mala, ¿verdad? Bueno, este fue un capítulo más de explicaciones que de adelanto en la historia. A partir del siguiente se volverán a complicar más las cosas, sobre todo para Hinata. ¿Y quién podrá salvarla? Ñe, ñe.. ¡Mis cosas perversas sucederán, sin duda alguna, en el próximo! Preparen su canción (esta vez si espero utilizarla ¬¬) ._

_En cuanto a lo de la pelea entre Sasuke y Madara.. no sé si lo vaya a poner con lujo de detalle. Simplemente por dos razones: 1) Describir la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke de por sí nos va a llevar mínimo como un capítulo y lo que TODOS deseamos leer es el qué pasara con nuestra pareja principal y, 2) Pensar en cómo se va a desarrollar me da hue.._

_¡Lo siento! Pero, los detalles que ya tengo preparados me han consumido las pocas neuronas que podrían quedarme. Así que, no les extrañe que no me complique tanto la existencia en ese aspecto. Por otra parte, si alguien tiene algo bueno que proponer al respecto (como decirme que escribirá un ff al respecto XDD) soy toda oídos. Ya que esta historia también es suya y de no ser por ustedes, esto no hubiera llegado hasta aquí._

_Agradecimientos especiales a:__**Alexa Hiwatari, Gynee, Daroku-Ondine, ETOLPLOW-KUN, Armen, hiromihyuga24, Claressa, LennaParis, Derama 17 **__ por sus comentarios._

_También decirles que muy probablemente me tarde en actualizar, pues en estos días comienzo a cambiarme de casa y ya saben lo que eso implica. Pero trataré de que no sea mucho, je, je. Sin más.._

_Matta au!_


	18. Chapter 18

_¡Hola, mis amados lectores! Pues yo aquí en un remolino de cambio de cosas, de trabajo (aunque el día de hoy estoy descansando), de cuidar a mi sobrina que vino a pasar las vacaciones acá (y que por lo mismo no he podido terminar de leer el manga de __**Gravitation Remix**__) y actualizando y traduciendo algunos ff ¡Uf!_

_Sin más que decir ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esos son de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario Sasuke tendría el mismo destino que en este fic… ¡es hora de revelar mi propósito con él!_

_**Nota:**__ Cuando vean (*) es porque el tiempo de poner la canción __**Justify **__ha llegado. ¡Qué lo disfruten!_

O&o&o&o&

**Justify Cap. 18 "Give a reson**** (Dame una razón)" **

-Hinata e Izawa- era la voz de su padre quien, acompañado de otros ninjas, les impedían el paso. –Se les acusa de alta traición y, por tanto, serán juzgados.

La peli negra miró con profundidad a su padre. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

-Hinata Sama- Izawa se antepuso a la chica, pero ésta le tomó del hombro, entonces, la miró por encima de éste. La peli negra le negó con un movimiento.

-Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Izawa bajó la mirada, a pesar de todo, de haberle hecho un bien a Konoha, sus acciones no serían bien vistas debido a que el actual líder (Neji) apoyaba a Danzou. Por tanto, cualquier acción que perjudicara a Danzou, era ir en contra de Neji. Que traducido en pocas palabras, era lo equivalente a alta traición. Por lo que veía, el plan de Hinata era revelar las razones de actuar de esa manera, lo que incluía confesar la paternidad de Naruto sobre Hinaru. Si Hiashi se enteraba de que su nieto era en realidad hijo del rubio, entonces entendería el por qué la lealtad de su hija estaba con él y no con el que era su esposo. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta entenderlo.

-Padre, soy yo la única responsable en este asunto. Así que te pido que dejes en libertad a Izawa y a todos los demás.

-Eso es algo que no decidiré yo, sino el consejo del clan.- Hiashi se dio la media vuelta, dando a entender con ello que iba siendo tiempo de que se los llevaran.

-Padre, también hay algo que debo decirte… en privado.

-Todo lo que tengas que decir, será durante tu juicio.

-No puedo esperar. Es necesario que…

-¡La última vez que hablé contigo te dejé en claro que habías muerto para mí!- los ojos de la chica se abrieron de más ante tal respuesta.

Sí, era cierto. Él había dicho que en cuanto se casara con Neji ella moriría como hija suya. Y aunque en todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos habían intercambiado palabra alguna, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que, en medio de esas circunstancias, lograría hacer que la escuchara.

No era así.

Miró a los que estaban a su alrededor. No eran muchos y dado que venían en compañía de su padre, debía tratarse de personas de mucha confianza. Entonces, revelar su secreto frente a ellos quizá sería la única esperanza. Aunque ella hubiera preferido no humillar a Neji en el proceso.

-Todo lo que hice fue para salvarle la vida al padre de Hinaru a quien Danzou ha perseguido y acusado de atrocidades que jamás le han pasado por la cabeza.

-¡Llévensela!- ordenó Hiashi, con un tono de voz que indicaba que no la seguiría escuchando.

-¡Tienes que escucharme!- la chica comenzó a forcejear ante el agarre de los otros ninjas. –Hinaru en realidad es hijo de…- Hiashi le golpeó en el estómago a fin de acallarla, aquello hizo que se desmayara.

Los _shinobis_ un poco aturdidos por lo sucedido, tardaron en reaccionar y llevársela. Izawa por su parte, sabía que no debía de interferir en dichas cuestiones, después de todo eso era parte de una lucha que Hinata debía librar en solitario.

O&o&o&o&

A Naruto no pareció sorprenderle el que sus ojos estuvieran teñidos de rojo, lo cual demostró haciendo a un lado el espejo.

-¿Y Hinata?- Sakura apartó la vista con el pretexto de dejar en la mesita contigua el espejo.

-Deberías de estar más preocupado por ti mismo. No sabemos lo que puede significar el que tus ojos sean rojos ahora. Tan perecidos a los del Zorro de Nueve Colas.

-No hay mucho de qué hablar sobre eso. Mi chakra se ha comenzado a mezclar con el de ese zorro maldito.

Sakura alzó la vista con prontitud, exclamando un gemido de sorpresa y preocupación.

-Naruto, eso…

-Te he preguntado, Sakura ¿dónde están Hinata y Hinaru?

¡Ah, así que era eso! De alguna manera él ya lo sabía.

-No lo sé- respondió con acidez, aunque ésta era la verdad. –La última vez que le vi, estaba con los suyos y después se fue con uno de ellos. También Sasuke y ese Madara han desaparecido.

La oji verde se percató de que las manos del rubio se aferraron con fuerza a las sábanas a la sola mención del renegado.

-Sakura, lo siento. Pero ya no puedo seguir sosteniendo la promesa que te hice. En estos momentos creo que la única manera de que traiga de regreso a Sasuke es muerto. Lo que me hizo, utilizarme de esa manera y entregarme a Madara me ha hecho darme cuenta que para él ya no somos importantes. ¿Qué razón hay, entonces, para proseguir con esto?

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. Naruto supo que en medio de él, Sakura le daba la razón. Ya no había oportunidad alguna para el que fuera su amigo –si es que alguna vez lo llegaron a ser–

-Lamento mucho, lamento mucho el haber hecho que invirtieras tiempo, esfuerzo y…hasta tu propia vida.

Estúpido. Realmente eso había sonado estúpido hasta para ella. Pero no encontraba la manera de consolarlo. Sentía que si no decía algo, por mínimo que fuera, la tristeza, la frustración e incluso la ira, destruirían a Naruto.

Él negó con un movimiento de su rostro.

-Lo único que lamento es no haber escuchado a Hinata cuando me lo advirtió. Sólo por eso no fui capaz de protegerlos cuando más lo necesitaban.

-Ellos están bien- hizo una pausa, poniéndole una mano sobre la suya. –Naruto, ¿dónde es que viste a Hinata?

-Sasuke llevó a Hinata y a Hanabi a nuestro campamento. Dijo que era un regalo para mí, supongo que todo era parte de su plan. Fue ahí donde ella me enseñó a nuestro hijo.

La sonrisa radiante del rubio llenó su rostro, haciendo un gesto con sus manos que hacían evocar a la acción de cargar a su bebé.

Los sentimientos de Sakura se revolvieron una vez más.

'_Si dijera la verdad de algo que sé, ¿seré perdonada?'._ Se preguntó la chica, mordiéndose los labios. Por lo que entendía, Hinata no había sido capaz de confesarle que estaba casada con Neji. ¿De qué manera respondería Naruto ante eso? (1)

-Que bueno, Naruto. Me alegro mucho por ti, de que hayas podido conocer a tu hijo- apretó los puños. –Pero debes saber algo que seguramente Hinata no te dijo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hinata… Hinata ahora es la esposa de Neji- el rubio parpadeó un par de veces, a ver si con eso era posible que asimilara lo dicho.

-¿Qué?- atinó a decir.

-Lo que oíste, Naruto. ¿A dónde vas?- el oji azul apartó con un movimiento brusco las sábanas. – ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Es obvio, buscar a Hinata y _exigirle _una explicación- la mirada férrea que le dedicó le produjo un escalofrío.

Sakura estiró una mano a fin de alcanzarlo, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. De alguna manera su _chakra_ se percibía pesado. Se llevó la misma mano al pecho, acunándola con la otra, limitándose a observar como comenzaba a vestirse. Y tontamente volvió a abrir la boca, en un intento de detenerle.

-Naruto, te amo y por eso me duele verte así- el oji rojizo se volvió lentamente, sus cejas fruncidas le decían que haberse confesado no había sido muy sabio, pero al menos, consiguió detenerlo.

-¿Qué me amas?- pareció repetir lentamente.

-Sí, desde hace algún tiempo que lo sé. Te amo. Perdón por no haberte valorado antes. Si lo hubiera hecho en estos momentos no estarías pasando por todo esto. ¡Aaah!

Sakura fue impactada a la pared, mientras el rubio le apretaba el cuello.

-¡No vuelvas a decir esas estupideces!- rugió, sus ojos rojos y brillantes le dieron aún más miedo.

De repente, su expresión se dulcificó, para ser inmediatamente remplazada por una de sobresalto.

-Sa-Sakura, perdóname- le soltó del agarre, recargando su frente justo al lado de la cabeza de la chica, en la pared.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasándote?- la chica le rodeó con sus brazos, pudiendo sentir el temblor del cuerpo de éste.

-Mi _chakra_, mis emociones, son inestables debido a que en mi interior me encuentro luchando con el _kyubi_. Esa es la razón por la que luzco así.

-Naruto…- ella le apretó con fuerza. –No te des por vencido, no dejes que él te gane y te domine. Durante mucho tiempo has logrado mantenerlo a raya y…

El chico negó con su cabeza.

-El sello está a punto de romperse, ni siquiera la técnica de Ero-Senin o la del capitán Yamato pueden componerlo. Lo siento, Sakura.

El chico se apartó de su amiga y ésta no supo a qué se refería exactamente. Si al hecho de haberla lastimado o a que…

Se le aferró a la espalda, como aquella vez en el lago, cuando creía que quien les acompañaba era Naruto. Sólo que en esta ocasión él no la tomó de las manos. Así que sus brazos resbalaron sin fuerza hasta quedar a su costado. Escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de la habitación.

Eso había sido una despedida.

O&o&o&o&

Neji se encontraba amarrándose el cabello con su habitual cinta blanca. En el hospital ya le habían dado de alta debido a que sus heridas no eran graves y que, por las condiciones en las que se encontraba la aldea, necesitaban espacio para otros pacientes. Justo en esos momentos, la puerta se abrió de improviso.

-¡Neji Sama!- se trataba de uno de los ninjas a su mando. –Hinata Sama… ¡Hinata Sama ha sido puesta bajo vigilancia! Parece que la van a juzgar por alta traición al ir en su contra.

El castaño enarcó las cejas. Cualquiera sabía lo que eso significaba. La muerte de la chica se aproximaba. Pero la cuestión era si él estaba dispuesto a permitir aquello.

-También hemos recibido noticias de Ten-Ten. Parece que todo está bien.- asintió en silencio y se dispuso a salir a toda prisa del lugar.

O&o&o&o&

Hinata se encontraba maniatada, de rodillas ante un tribunal Hyuuga y con el cabello casi cubriéndole el rostro. No le habían dado siquiera la oportunidad de explicarse y a cada intento de hablar había sido acallada por un golpe. ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer? No podía esperar que Naruto llegara para salvarla ya que éste había quedado inconsciente en medio del bosque. Lo único que la consolaba era el pensamiento de que su pequeño se encontraba a salvo.

-Todas las pruebas indican que Hinata Hyuuga es culpable- sentenció uno de los miembros del consejo.

-¿Su veredicto?- interrogó Hiashi.

-La pena máxima- informaron al unísono.

-Que sea así, entonces- confirmó sin ningún remordimiento.

Unos hombres iban a llevarse a la chica cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- se escuchó una voz.

Los ojos de la oji perla reflejaron su sorpresa. Él estaba ahí. Pero ¿para salvarla o terminarla de hundir?

-Neji. Qué bueno verte con bien- dijo uno de los más viejos.

-¿Sí? Por lo que veo a ustedes se les da muy bien hacer asuntos a mis espaldas.- sus ojos miraron a Hinata. – ¡Desátenla, con un demonio!

-Pero es que…

-¿Cómo se les ocurre pensar que _mi esposa_ iba a hacer algo contra mi voluntad? Yo mismo recibí instrucciones directas del Señor Feudal de mantener vigilado a Danzou.

-¿¡Qué dices?!

O&o&o&o&

-Lo que acaban de escuchar- mencionó Sai, quien acompañado de Gai, hablaba con Tsunade y toda su comitiva. –Mi plan desde un principio había sido traer al Señor del País del Fuego para que viera por sí mismo lo que la elección de Danzou ha generado y con ello perdonara la vida a Naruto. Pero parece ser que alguien más se nos adelantó.

-Que Neji fuera un doble espía al servicio directo del Feudal, no me lo hubiera imaginado- mencionó Gai. –Pero por otro lado, era de esperarse, siendo tan joven se ha vuelto muy diestro y poderoso y con el matrimonio con Hinata se ha convertido en el líder oficial de su clan. Por eso y más es que el Feudal lo comisionó.

Tsunade parecía meditar la situación, con su habitual ademán de llevarse ambas manos a la barbilla.

-Quizás entonces, esa es la razón por la que el Feudal fue uno de los principales promotores de esa unión- comentó la rubia.

-¿Está insinuando que, incluso Neji se casó por eso? ¿Para llevar a cabo su misión? Entonces, ese matrimonio…

-No, Shizune. No estoy dando ninguna esperanza para el asunto de Naruto- hizo una pausa antes de alzar su rostro por completo. – ¿Cuándo estará el Feudal aquí?

-Probablemente pasado mañana. Nosotros nos adelantamos para ver cómo estaba el terreno y, en caso de que Danzou aún estuviera en el poder, prepararnos para proteger al Señor del País- explicó Sai.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Sai- la rubia le miró profundamente.

Por primera vez en su vida, el chico sintió algo que no sabía cómo definir (se trataba de vergüenza ante un cumplido, sólo que él no lo sabía). Se limitó a sonreír y a apartar la mirada.

-Entonces, preocupémonos del cómo demostrar la inocencia de Naruto y lo demás saldrá sobrando. Shizune, envía a alguien para que lo traigan.

-Sí, Señora.

O&o&o&o&

-Perdónenos, Neji Sama. Nosotros no lo sabíamos…

-Aún así, ¿dónde se supone que está el respeto por mí, que soy el líder del clan?- él les miró con ojos fulminantes. Si las miradas fuesen balas…

Los ancianos del clan guardaron silencio, intercambiando miradas entre ellos. La realidad era que, debido a las cosas que comenzaban a rumorarse en cuestión con Danzou y la manera sospechosa en la que se manejaba la relación entre la hija de Hiashi y él, se encontraban buscando algún pretexto por el cual pudieran deshacerse de Neji. Después de todo, él siempre sería parte de la familia secundaria de los Hyuuga.

Neji lo sabía. Y todo ello le provocaba repugnancia. Naruto en una ocasión había tratado de enseñarle que para cambiar las cosas se debía tomar acciones y, como se lo dejara escrito su propio padre, debía tomar el destino entre sus propias manos. ¡Pues entonces, no permitiría que nada ni nadie se lo arrebataran!

-¡Ustedes me enferman!- afirmó categóricamente, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Tomó a Hinata por el brazo, levantándola y llevándosela.

-¡Espera un momento!- detuvo uno de ellos.

-No tenemos tiempo, debemos reunirnos con nuestro hijo, ¿no es así, Hinata?- sus ojos le miraron directamente, a lo que los de ella se dilataron.

Sin decir nada más o hacer caso alguno a las protestas de los demás, salieron del recinto.

-Neji- habló preocupada la chica, tratando de caminar a la par del chico. -¡Neji, por favor!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás ansiosa de ver a tu hijo?- respondió con tono de burla. – ¿O es que estás más preocupada por encontrarte con tu amante?

La chica se soltó del agarre, mirándolo con valentía.

-¡Naruto no es mi amante!-

-¿Y cómo debería de decirle a eso, entonces? ¿No eres acaso mi esposa? ¿Cómo se le llama?

-¡No es mi amante porque del tiempo que llevamos casados, jamás te he faltado! Además, en todo caso, ha sido a él a quien he engañado por haber aceptado casarme contigo.

¡Suficiente! Su orgullo como hombre no seguiría aceptándolo. Volvió a tomarla por el brazo, esta vez mucho más fuerte, casi arrastrándola.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Se te olvida que he sido YO quien te ha salvado la vida? Yo y no él y también parece que olvidas el hecho de que soy el único que conoce el paradero de tu hijito.

-No te atreverías… él es sólo un niño…

-Así que por lo que veo, las vidas de ambos me pertenecen- finalizó con una sonrisa en sus labios. –No hagas nada tonto, Hinata- le acomodó el cabello detrás de cada oreja, aprovechando para acariciar sus mejillas.

Aquel gesto no le agradó para nada a la oji perla, produciéndole un escalofrío, pero no placentero, sino de terror. Notó que él se le acercó, ella cerró sus ojos, como queriendo evitarlo a toda costa. Pero sólo le besó en la frente, para escuchar un murmullo.

-Él está aquí…- sintió que se separó, sus manos resbalaron hasta sus hombros. –Te espero en casa, sabes lo que debes hacer.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Estaba a punto de protestar algo, de preguntarle qué había querido decir con esas frases, pero la comprensión le llegó de golpe. Naruto la veía desde el otro lado de la calle. Su corazón dio un vuelco

-Na-Naruto- sus ojos temblaron.

-Hinata… -murmuró aún sin querer creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, ocultándose entre las sombras que la poca luz le brindaba.

(*)Hubo un momento más de silencio, en el que el viento pareció ser el único testigo que les acompañaba.

-Mi intención era que no lo supieras de esta manera- bajó la mirada, sabía que no podría hacerlo mirándole de frente.

-Entonces, es verdad. Que te has casado… con _él_. Entonces, ¿el hijo?

¡No! Dios, eso era más de lo que podría soportar. Tenía tantos deseos de echarse a llorar, de contarle la verdad y esperar a que juntos encontraran alguna solución, pero Neji era capaz de… y el amor de una madre se antepone a cualquier otra clase de amor, ¿o no?

-Lo siento, Naruto. Pero no solamente es padre el que engendra sino el que cría y Neji nos ha brindado cobijo y protección.

_Protección._

Qué palabra tan sencilla, pero tan profunda. Él se había ido, según para salvar su vida e intentar rescatar a su amigo, ¡el mismo que lo había traicionado! ¿Y qué vida se suponía que intentó salvar, cuando su vida era Hinata? Apretó los puños, sintiendo como sus uñas comenzaban a crecer.

Negó con la cabeza. No era el tiempo de perder los estribos y dejar que ese miserable zorro se apoderara completamente de su cuerpo. Debía soportar un poco más… un poco más.

-¿Lo amas? ¿Él te ha hecho feliz?

¡No! ¡Claro que no lo amaba! Pero debía, _tenía_ que permanecer con él.

Hinata guardó silencio, esperando que este le diera la respuesta que el rubio deseba escuchar. Y parece que así fue.

-Me alegra, él es un buen _shinobi._ Y te merece. Pero…- hizo una pausa, no comprendía si el dolor que sentía en su pecho era por su corazón roto o por obra del _Kyubi_. –No comprendo el por qué no me lo dijiste cuando nos encontramos, ¿por qué… me mentiste?- las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sangrar.

¡No! ¡Sólo un poco más!

-Yo…- Hinata sabía que debía poner punto final a eso de una buena vez. Ponerle fin de tal manera que él no siguiera insistiendo. Que acabara con sus sentimientos.

-Porque pensé que quizá aún te quería, que Hinaru debía tener la oportunidad de conocer a su verdadero padre. Pero no pude seguir con lo nuestro… no cuando tú te fuiste, sin importar nada. Y Neji ha estado aquí, siempre.

-Basta…- murmuró, ya casi sin fuerzas para continuar guardando los estribos. –Cu-cuídate bien. Te amo… a pesar de todo lo que has dicho, ¿pero sabes? Tienes razón, no debí dejarte atrás. _**No tengo justificación**_**.**

Naruto se dio la media vuelta, deteniéndose por un instante. Pero sin más se marchó lo más pronto posible.

'_Tonto Naruto', _dijo el Kyubi, desde su interior.

Sus garras sostenían a un Naruto que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir frenándolo de atraerlo hacia la jaula.

'_Ya no puedes evitarlo. Dame una razón para vivir y morir, Naruto',_ su nombre fue pronunciado con desprecio.

-Ella era mi respuesta… para justificar mi vida- el rubio llegó hasta el bosque que circundaba a Konoha, sus cabellos comenzaban a erizarse y sus labios a delinearse de negro. –Pero la dejé ir. Ya no tengo nada.

Comenzó a llorar. Llorar como cuando, en días pasados, se sentía solo y sin ningún propósito, sin conocer la razón por la que la gente le odiaba tanto. Tan cerca, tan lejos de su felicidad, tan perdido en el tiempo.

Todo lo hermoso de su vida, el amor puro de Hinata, su familia… su amigo. ¡No! si existía algún culpable en todo esto, ese solamente podía ser el hipócrita que le hizo creer que era su amigo. Por él había dejado todo atrás, pensando que quizá podía volver a recuperarlo y que todo volvería a ser como cuando ellos eran niños. Pero el Uchiha sólo se había burlado de sus sentimientos, de su buena voluntad. Y parecía que a nadie le importaba lo que había sido capaz de sacrificar. ¡Si hasta Sakura le había salido con que apenas se daba cuenta de que lo amaba! ¿Qué no se suponía que la búsqueda de Sasuke era una promesa debido a los sentimientos de la peli rosa por él?

Soltó un alarido.

Su alma comenzaba a ser absorbida por una especie de espuma rojiza que, al mismo tiempo, parecía carcomer los barrotes de la prisión del Zorro Demoníaco.

'_Naruto, no tienes ya escapatoria. Ríndete a mí…'_

El manto del zorro comenzó a envolver el cuerpo del rubio, apareciendo con prontitud no una, sino las tres primeras colas.

Los ojos (en el que representaba el alma de Naruto) comenzaban a cerrarse con pesadez. Y la otra mitad de su persona que faltaba por ser consumida, desapareció totalmente en la espuma. El sello que aprisionaba al _Kyubi_ desapareció, como evaporándose en el aire.

Afuera, una descarga de _chakra_ se desprendió del cuerpo transmutado de Naruto, destruyendo todo a su alrededor y formando un cráter. Cuando el polvo se dispersó, dejó a la vista un enorme zorro que oscilaba nueve colas.

Un rugido llenó todo Konoha y sus alrededores.

El alma de Naruto, su persona, su vida, sus ilusiones y justificaciones habían sido consumidas finalmente por el _Kyubi_…

**CONTINUARA…….**

(1)La frase que piensa Sakura no es mía, la vi en el espacio de alguien, que a su vez también la había leído en un ff de alguien más

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Y quién decía que Neji no podía ser todavía más malo? ¿Lo odian ahora sí… todavía más? O quizás a la que odian es a mí XD. No más que comentar, sólo que aquí les dejo la letra de la canción. Espero y les haya gustado y sino, pues… me comentan XD_

_¡Dos capítulos más para el final!_

_Gracias a: **Derama17, ETOLPLOW-KUN, Alexa Hiwatari, Gynee, **por los reviews._

_**LennaParis:** ¿Verdad que sí? me da alegría saber que, al aprecer, no habrá mucho problema en el hecho de que me salte la pelea, ja, ja XD Bueno, he aquí un poco del Naruxhina, aunque con un triste descelance u.u ¡Gracias por las porras!_

_Matta au!_

"_So close so far_

_I'm lost in time _

_Ready to follow a sign _

_If there was only a sign _

_The last goodbye_

_Burns in my mind_

_Why did I leave you behind?_

_Guess it was too high to climb_

_Give a reason_

_Why would you want me to live and die living a lie?_

_You are the answer all that I needed_

_To justify, justify my life._

_Some one as beautiful as you_

_Could do much better it's true_

_That didn'__t matter to you_

_I tried so hand to be the one_

_It's something I couldn'__t do_

_Guess I was under the gun._

_It's only right_

_That I should go and find myself_

_Before I go and ruin someone else."_

_**(Tan cerca, tan lejos, estoy perdido en el tiempo.**_

_**Listo para seguir una señal.**_

_**Si hubiera solo una señal.**_

_**El último adiós arde en mi mente**_

_**¿Por qué te dejé atrás?**_

_**Creo que estaba demasiado alto para escalar.**_

_**Dame una razón**_

_**Por qué deberías quererme**_

_**Para vivir y morir**_

_**Vivir una mentira**_

_**Tú fuiste la respuesta**_

_**Que necesitaba**_

_**Para justificar, justificar mi vida.**_

_**Alguien hermoso como tú**_

_**Puede hacerlo mucho mejor, es verdad**_

_**Pero no te importó**_

_**Que traté mucho para ser el único**_

_**Es algo que no pude hacer**_

_**Creo que estaba bajo el arma**_

_**Es solo lo correcto**_

_**Que debería ir**_

_**Y encontrarme a mi mismo**_

_**Antes que vaya y arruine**_

_**A alguien más.)**_


	19. Chapter 19

"_Y no ves__ qué es lo que está mal, estar contigo no es normal. Y no ves qué es lo que va a pasar, estar contigo me va a matar… Hoy, hoy no quiero. Desaparece de mis visiones." __**(Desaparece-Volovan)**__._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Nota:**__ En éste capítulo existe cierta escena que amerita el rated 'T' que manejé desde el principio. Así que espero no lastimar algún sentimiento en el proceso. Después de la advertencia…_

O&o&o&o&

**Justify Cap. 19**** "Arigatou".**

Neji estaba furioso, sus pensamientos eran agresivos. Entró impetuoso en su casa, desatándose la cinta que llevaba en su cabello. Apretó los puños, golpeando lo primero que se encontró en el pasillo. Esa clase de actitud no era normal en él que siempre parecía estar tranquilo y en armonía.

Después de que dejara a Hinata lidiar con su problema con Naruto, había ido a encontrarse con Ten-Ten.

-He hecho lo que me pediste, Neji. Hanabi y el niño se encuentran en un lugar seguro. Pero Hinata…

-No te preocupes por eso- mencionó con seriedad.

-Neji, ¿me quieres decir qué es lo que te está pasando?- el oji perla le miró directamente. –Desde que dijiste que te casarías con ella, no… has cambiado. Es como si hubieras vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, el que odiaba y despreciaba a la familia de Hinata.

-No es que haya 'vuelto a ser'. Quizás es que nunca dejé de serlo.

-¿Odias a Hinata?- el chico enarcó las cejas, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Y aquella conversación ciertamente no le había hecho sentirse muy bien después de todo.

-Naruto se ha ido. Ahora quiero que me dejes ver a mi hijo- exigió la chica en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Nunca lo comprendiste, verdad?- sus ojos blancos envueltos en penumbras. –Que yo te amaba… que desde que comencé a observarte lo hice y que lo único que deseaba era que tú lo hicieras de igual forma.

Escuchar aquello pudo haberla afectado en cualquier otro tiempo, pero ya no ahora.

-Mi hijo- repitió, como dándole a entender que no le importaba lo que pudiera decir, sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué me hace tan diferente de él? ¿Ese maldito zorro que lleva dentro?

-Tú ya lo sabías. Todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que desde hacía mucho yo amaba a Naruto. Desde un principio lo sabías. No me culpes de algo que no hice. Mi único error fue haberme quedado callada y no decirles a los demás que Hinaru es Uzumaki y no Hyuuga.

-¡Fue suficiente!- el castaño la tomó con fuerza de los hombros, sacudiéndola.

_Que el destino s__ea atrapado por tus manos, Neji; _habían sido las palabras de despedida de su padre. Y bajo esa premisa, él había decidido luchar en contra de lo que aparentemente le había sido concedido. Miró directamente a los ojos de la chica. Su destino, su razón, su respuesta, para justificar su vida estaba frente a él. Estaba atrapado por sus manos.

-No te dejaré, nunca. No lo permitiré ¡JAMAS!

La tomó con fuerza de un brazo y la condujo a través de la casa.

-Neji, detente...- su voz sonaba asustada, pero realmente se aterró al ver que llegaban hasta su habitación.

Se volvió para decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó.

-¡Cállate!- la empujó, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Neji, no, por favor- su ropa fue arrancada de un sólo tirón. -¡Neji detente! ¡No hagas una estupidez!

-¡Silencio!- la abofeteó. – ¿Recuerdas que me hiciste una promesa? Si yo te ayudaba a traer al mundo a ese vástago tú me darías un hijo- se le acercó susurrándoselo en el oído.

Ella se removió debajo de su peso, tratándolo de empujar con las palmas de sus manos. Pero él parecía más entretenido en encontrar la manera de quitarse la ropa.

No podía pensar. Estaba claramente ofuscado. En otro tiempo jamás se hubiera imaginado hacerle eso a una chica y mucho menos a Hinata.

-Ahora tendrás la oportunidad de compararnos. A Naruto y a mí.

Su mano acarició uno de los muslos de la chica, disfrutando del suave tacto de su piel.

-Ne- Neji- se esforzó por hablar, nuevamente empujándolo con las palmas de sus manos.

¡Las palmas! Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la idea. Ahora estaba tan distraído que seguramente no se daba cuenta de la desventaja en la que se encontraba.

-_Byakugan!_- sus ojos le mostraron el punto exacto en donde debía golpearlo a fin de dejarlo inmóvil.

Pero el chico fue más rápido, tomó las muñecas de la chica, dejando al descubierto su propia técnica ocular.

-He tenido suficiente tiempo para observarte y saber qué es lo que piensas hacer, Hinata.

-Neji, onegai.

Él se inclinó, succionando la piel desnuda del hombro derecho de la chica, y acariciándole uno de los pechos al mismo tiempo en que le seguía sosteniendo ambas manos.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando la manera dulce en que Naruto la había tomado aquella noche estrellada en el balcón de su departamento. Su pecho se agitó en un sollozo.

Si tan sólo ella hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para haberse ido con él y no regresar nunca más a Konoha. O si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor para…

'_Pero la verdad es que tú nunca cambiaras, Hinata Sama'_.

Esas fueron las palabras de Neji en el examen de _genin_. Palabras y acciones por las que su amigo Kiba le seguía odiando tanto.

'_¿Cómo es que puedes perdonarle sin más, después de que él casi te mata?'._

_Mata._

_Mata._

_Mata._

-¡BASTA!- sus piernas fueron las que empujaron al castaño hasta el otro lado de la habitación, rompiendo uno de los biombos que se encontraba ahí.

Ella se paró de inmediato, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano los rastros de besos en sus mejillas. Hubiera hecho lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo, pero no había tiempo para eso. Se posicionó para realizar su propio movimiento de _Hakkeshou Kaiten_.

Neji comenzó a burlarse. Cómo si fuera a ser posible hacerle un rasguño siquiera. Pero cuando la chica comenzó a moverse, no pudo menos que sorprenderse por la velocidad con la que lo hacía. Entonces, al querer comenzar a esquivarlos, se percató de que los golpes provocados por Lee en su anterior enfrentamiento le pasaban factura.

Era tanto el miedo y el enojo que sentía Hinata que no se detuvo a medir la manera en como atacaba a Neji. Sólo siguió adelante una y otra vez, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo ya no pudo moverse más.

Cuando se percató de lo que había sucedido, sus ojos se abrieron de más, se miró ambas manos y lo que atinó a hacer fue a gritar de desesperación.

O&o&o&o&

Shizune, seguida de Sakura entraron a la oficina del Hokage. La rubia miraba la aldea desde su ventanal. No se dignó a volverse hacia sus alumnas al tiempo en que éstas entraron.

-¡Tsunade Sama! Naruto ha desaparecido- anunció la morena.

Los ojos de la líder se achicaron, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Algo está a punto de ocurrir- mencionó casi en un murmullo.

-Me preocupa porque me dijo que su _chakra _ comenzaba a mezclarse con el del _kyubi_.- mencionó la peli rosa.

-¿Y aún así le permitiste ir?- cuestionó la oji miel, dándose la vuelta.

-Él…- bajó la mirada y apretó los puños.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? ¿Qué debido a sus celos le reveló un secreto que le correspondía a Hinata? ¿Y que ahora, por su culpa, Naruto estaba perdido y con una alta probabilidad de perder el control de esa monstruosidad?

-L-lo siento- alcanzó a mascullar.

Tsunade ya no lo pudo seguir soportando. Caminó con prisa hacía donde la chica, abofeteándola.

-¿Crees que con una disculpa lo vas a solucionar todo? Ya te lo dije una vez, es demasiado tarde para que te lamentes. Todo esto es tú culpa.

-Usted fue quien me dijo que debía hacer a un lado a Naruto de Hinata y…- una cachetada en la otra mejilla.

-¡No sea imbécil! Eso te lo dije antes de que ellos se involucraran más. Ahora su lazo se ha hecho más fuerte con su hijo. ¡Eso debiste decírselo desde hacía mucho, no ahora! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que le dijiste lo de Neji? Por el amor a Dios, Sakura, te creí más inteligente. Y será mejor que te guardes tus lágrimas para después y vayas a…

La Hokage ya no pudo continuar, pues un ventarrón rompió el ventanal de la oficina, golpeando todo a su paso. Un potente rugido les llenó los oídos.

-Na-Naruto- tamaño descomunal de semejante criatura era imposible no verlo.

Pero pronto _Kyubi_ no estaría solo y quizá su presencia sería el menor de sus problemas.

O&o&o&o&

La palma de la mano de Madara se impactó contra el rostro de Sasuke, quien a su límite se acercaba.

-¡Oh, vamos, Sasuke kun! Te creía más poderoso, después de todo fuiste tú quien asesinó a su propio hermano, ¿no es así?- sus ojos se achicaron.

Se notaba que disfrutaba en provocarlo, no sólo para la lucha sino también el provocarle más dolor psicológico. Pero el moreno ya no tenía muchas energías para seguir luchando.

-Dime… dime qué es lo que quieres de mí-trató de levantarse, apoyado en una de sus rodillas, pero ni el ser ayudado por su brazo le permitió hacerlo, cayendo de nueva cuenta.

Madara se acercó con paso lento, sabedor de que el otro ya no podía hacer nada más.

-Ahora serás el recipiente de todos _ellos_- un movimiento de su mano y la estatuilla en donde se resguardaban los _Biyu_ comenzó a estremecerse. El cuerpo de Sasuke se pegó contra el suelo, como si algo – una fuerza – lo atrajera. Aquello sin duda le provocaba dolor, ya que sus gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Algo, semejante a almas espectarles, se desprendieron de la estatua, introduciéndose en el cuerpo del renegado. Una a una podía sentir el dolor, la ira y el miedo que cada uno de esas masas de _chakra_ había infligido en sus anteriores contenedores y los que los rodeaban.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se rodeó de una densa niebla oscura, y extraños ruidos –de algo como creciendo – se oía en el lugar. De repente, algo salió de en medio de la niebla, logrando atrapar a Madara, arrastrándolo hacia dentro. Huesos crujiendo y un charco de sangre espesa extendiéndose a través del suelo. Un coletazo destruyó la imagen, seguido de un rugido que provocó que una puerta dimensional se abriera.

O&o&o&o&

El temblor en el lugar y el sentir ese enorme y diabólico _chakra_ le hizo reaccionar de su estado.

Hinata se levantó, aún con las piernas temblorosas, y salió de la casa, encontrándose con la horrorosa imagen de Zorro de Nueve Colas. Se llevó una mano a sus labios temblorosos.

-¡Naruto!- gritó, corriendo, sin impórtale mucho que aún permaneciera desnuda.

O&o&o&o&

_Kyubi_ se volvió, molesto ante la presencia de alguien más rivalizando con él. Gruñó, alzando la parte posterior de su cuerpo, como dispuesto a lanzarse contra aquella cosa de un momento a otro. Lo que estaba frente a él parecía ser una especie de murciélago, con nueve colas oscilando detrás de él.

-_Así que tú debes ser lo que Madara invocó esta vez_- habló el zorro. _–Pero deberías de saber que no pueden existir dos 'Nueve colas' en el mundo._

_-Entonces, debería de destruirte y así me completaría._

_-Madara…_- los ojos del zorro se sesgaron, gruñendo un poco más.

Por un instante ninguno de los dos hizo o dijo más y fue el zorro quien se lanzó primero, agarrándolo con sus garras delanteras y tratando de morderle de alguna manera. Pero el otro lo abatió con sus garras/alas, empujándolo con sus patas.

El _Kyubi_ rodó por el suelo, pero de inmediato se levantó, arrasando con sus colas el bosque a su alrededor.

O&o&o&o&

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron horrorizados varios _shinobis_ al ver al murciélago gigante.

-Eso es lo que Madara hizo con los demás _biyu_- explicó Kakashi, descubriéndose su _sharingan_. –Naruto, ¿de qué manera dejaste que esto pasara?

-¡Kakashi Sensei!

-Sakura, pensé que no vendrías- le volteó a ver, dedicándole una sonrisa.

La chica se sorprendió por eso. En el fondo agradecía que por lo menos existiera una persona que no la cuestionara.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Ino.

-Hacer frente a esta situación- Lee comenzaba a desatar las vendas de sus manos.

-Estarás loco. ¿No te das cuenta de que _eso_ no es como para que lo ataquemos sin más?- le regañó Chouji.

-Pero no se trata de _eso_, se trata de Naruto- todos se volvieron ante la expresión, pero de igual modo se tuvieron que volver hacia el otro lado.

-¡Hinata! ¡Qué demonios! ¿Es parte de una nueva técnica o qué?

-No hay tiempo para situaciones como estas- se escuchó la voz de Kiba, quien llegaba por detrás de su amiga y le cubría los hombros con su chamarra.

La chica le miró, pero él negó en silencio. Ella le agradeció con una media sonrisa, poniéndose de inmediato la ropa, la cual le alcanzaba a cubrir hasta la mitad de los muslos.

-Hinata tiene razón- habló Tsunade. –Pero eso no responde el cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a la situación. El sello del Cuarto se ha roto por completo y me temo que Naruto se ha perdido. Lo único que nos queda es…

-¡NO!- gimoteó la oji perla. –Él aún está ahí, lo sé.

-Y aunque así fuera, si aún existiera algo de su alma, ¿cómo vamos a sellar al _Kyubi_?- cuestionó Sai.

-Sólo hay una manera…- dijo Tsunade.

O&o&o&o&

El sonido de una gota cayendo y luego haciendo ondas en el agua. Luego otra más y otra más, una delante de la anterior, como si estuviera indicando el camino de alguien.

Una sombra pasando a través de los pasillos desolados y abandonados. El ruido de una pelea a lo lejos.

El alma de Naruto encerrada en una burbuja rojiza y de consistencia viscosa. Una mano tocando su mejilla fría, demasiado fría. ¡Él estaba a punto de morir!

O&o&o&o&

-¡No! ¡Usted no puede sacrificarse de esa manera!- chilló Shizune.

-Es la única solución. Soy la única que tiene el suficiente poder para hacer eso.

-¡De ninguna manera lo permitiré! Yo… yo- la morena comenzó a llorar, no pudiendo evitar abalanzarse sobre la rubia, recargando su mejilla en el pecho de su mentora.

La rubia se dejó hacer por un momento, sintiendo la humedad impregnarse en medio de sus pechos, deseando que aquel gesto hubiera sido más íntimo, a fin de poder tener la oportunidad de decirle tantas cosas que ahora no podía… y que quizá jamás podría.

-Es mi deber como la Hokage- la tomó con firmeza de los hombros, apartándola de sí. –Es mi camino de ninja- por mencionar las mismas palabras del tonto rubio a quien trataban de rescatar ahora.

La oji negra ya no objetó nada. No podía hacer nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Una vez estuvo a punto de perderla – aquella en que también arriesgó su vida por traer de vuelta a Kakashi y sus alumnos – y tampoco había podido hacer nada siquiera para ayudar. Apretó los puños. No, no permitiría que se fuera.

-Tsunade Sama, yo- se acercó de nuevo, atrayéndola hacia si tomándola por la nuca y susurrándole algo en el oído.

Los ojos de la Hokage se dilataron, para luego escucharse un golpe seco que la dejaba inconsciente.

-¡Hokage Sama!- llamaron todos.

Sakura la asistió, viendo a Shizune en busca de una respuesta.

-No podemos permitirnos más sacrificios. Si cada vez que suceda una emergencia como esta nuestro Hokage va a tener que morir, entonces qué clase de _shinobis _somos. Todos juntos somos Konoha, entonces protejamos a los que amamos luchando, pero juntos.

-Shizune tiene razón- habló Yamato, conmovido por el acto de la morena.

-¿Pero cómo nos acercaremos y lidiaremos con esos dos?- habló Kurenai.

-Eso déjenoslo a nosotros- el antiguo equipo de Sasuke hacia su aparición.

-¡Son los compañeros de Sasuke!- dijo Sai.

Izumo, Kotetzu y Shino los rodearon con sus respectivas armas.

-¿Qué es lo que vienen a hacer aquí?- cuestionó Shino.

Karin miró por un instante a Hinata.

-Déjenlos. Ellos han venido a ayudarnos o más específicamente, a que Sasuke se salve del dominio de Madara- la oji perla asintió a la peli roja al notar que les soltaban.

Karin miró a ambos _Kyubi_.

-Lo que está buscando el nuevo _Kyubi_ es engullir al zorro a fin de convertirse en el _Yubi_ nuevamente. De los dos ya casi no queda nada- explicó Karin, refiriéndose a las almas de los chicos.

-Debemos decidir a quién rescataremos- mencionó Suigetsu, viendo a Karin, sintiendo por primera y, seguramente, por última vez, pena por la chica.

-Es obvio que nosotros nos decidiremos por Naruto. Sasuke no ha hecho otra cosa que traernos problemas- dijo Shikamaru.

-Eso mismo pensamos. Es imposible detener a ambos al mismo tiempo. Así que decidido ya por quien vamos…- Karin se quitó las gafas, dejándolas caer al pasto, pisándolas, aparentemente, sin darse cuenta.

La chica hizo una señal a Juugo, a lo que éste activo su habilidad especial.

-Karin…- dijo Hinata al no comprender el por qué hacían semejante cosa.

-Es nuestro modo de expiar los pecados de Sasuke y los nuestros. Estoy segura de que él lo hubiera querido así.

Sakura escuchó lo que la chica decía. De inmediato comprendió que la peli roja amaba a Sasuke. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que ella misma se había engañado. Ella siempre se la pasaba diciendo que estaba enamorada del moreno, despreciando a Naruto por eso. Y ahora decía que estaba enamorada del rubio. Pero la verdad era que JAMÁS había hecho algo bueno por alguno de los dos. ¿A eso se le podía llamar amor verdadero?

-¡Vamos! Nosotros detendremos a Sasuke para que ustedes tengan que hacer lo que tienen que hacer con el suyo- Suigetsu le apremió, para luego secundar a Karin en su marcha.

'_Sasuke, sé que con esto no sobreviviremos. Pero al menos tengo el consuelo de que se nos permitirá descansar en paz después de ello. Tu chakra aún no se desvanece y puedo sentir tu sufrimiento. Esto no era lo que querías. Entonces, lucha ¡lucha al lado de nosotros para liberarte!'_

-¡SASUKEEE!

O&o&o&o&

¡SASUKEEE!

El chico pareció reaccionar ante el llamado, volviendo ligeramente su rostro hacia atrás, para luego bajar la mirada y volverla a subir y enfocarla hacia lo que quedaba del alma de Naruto.

Sasuke sabía que él no podía llamar al rubio. No le escucharía. Sólo quedaba esperar un poco más.

O&o&o&o&

-Las ataduras de sombras son inútiles- mencionó Shikamaru, maldiciéndose por no ser capaz de pensar en una estrategia en medio de esas circunstancias.

-¡Hinata! ¡Detente! ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?- gritó Kiba al notar que su amiga se acercaba a el _Kyubi_.

-Naruto, sé que aún estás ahí- llamó.

El Zorro pareció mirarla.

_-Ja, ja, ¿aún tienes la esperanza de que esté aquí? Que curioso, __fuiste tú misma quien lo rechazó. ¿Qué vienes a buscar ahora? Aunque quizá sea la mejor oportunidad que tenga para darte las gracias, ya que por ti estoy aquí._

Hinata activo su 'visión pura'.

-¡He venido para traer de vuelta a Naruto y no hablar contigo, zorro! ¡NARUTO!

O&o&o&o&

El llamado resonó a través de los pasillos húmedos y abandonados. Se repitió como en un eco incesante.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de esperar se había terminado.

Ambas técnicas oculares se conectaron.

O&o&o&o&

-Sasuke…- sentir su conexión asustó un poco a la chica.

'_No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Habla tú con Naruto, __lo que necesita es fuerzas para pelear y sólo tu puedes dárselas. Eres su razón de ser, Hinata._

-Naruto, escúchame. Perdóname, te mentí. Jamás te he dejado de amar. Lo que hice… lo que hice.

Ella estiró su mano, como si con eso pudiera alcanzarle. Pero si físicamente no hubiera sido posible, con la conexión de sus almas a través de las técnicas oculares más poderosas de Konoha lo fue. Sus dedos rozaron las mejillas del rubio. Lo que parecían unas lágrimas, bañó el rostro del chico.

-Hi-Hinata- balbuceó, abriendo los ojos poco a poco. -¡Hinata!

El grito de la chica al ser impactada por una de las colas del Zorro, resonó en sus oídos. También se percató de la presencia de Sasuke a su lado, al momento en que éste cayó de rodillas, tosiendo sangre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, con una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa.

-Sé que esta vez no me perdonarás… no importa ya- el chico se levantó, aspirando un poco. –De alguna manera he logrado transportar mi deseo, mi pensamiento hasta aquí, y lo que viste es parte de lo que está pasando allá afuera. Deberías ser capaz de escucharlo ahora. Si no te das prisa, Hinata, tu hijo morirán… todos lo harán.

La ira se apoderó de Naruto.

-¿Es por tú culpa?- preguntó revolviéndose en medio de aquel capullo, tratando de soltarse.

-Si te lo digo, ¿prometes acabar conmigo?- la pregunta pilló desprevenido al rubio, pero la expresión seria que tenía el chico le hizo asentir en silencio, para después confirmarlo audiblemente.

-De acuerdo, si así lo quieres.

-Sí, yo contribuí con Madara en el momento en que te traicioné. Pero se suponía que el _Yubi_ debería de haber nacido en mí. Ahora, el otro Nueve Colas que nació de mi cuerpo, trata de desaparecerte para alcanzar el equilibrio. Sin embargo, él ya no es y yo ya no tengo ningún propósito para justificar mi existencia.

Sasuke se viró de frente al chico, tomándolo de las mejillas con ambas manos.

-Merezco la muerte. Ahora sal y toma el control de ese zorro maldito y has lo que tienes que hacer.

La imagen de Sasuke se difuminó frente a él.

-Sasuke…- murmuró.

Sus cejas enmarcaron sus orbes azules, luchando por soltarse hasta que lo logró.

-¡Tú, maldito zorro de mierda! ¡No te permitiré seguir haciendo lo que quieras!

Su _chakra _ se extendió por el lugar, llenándolo e iluminándolo.

'_No tienes el suficiente poder para rechazarme. ¿No te das cuenta de que he tomado el total control de tu cuerpo?'_

-¡Estas equivocado! Tú mismo lo has dicho, ¡es mi cuerpo y yo soy el único que puede controlarlo!- en ese momento el rubio sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Primero debes cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a tu amigo, usa el poder del _kyubi_ para eliminarlo.

'_Yondaime…'_ pronunció con resentimiento el zorro al ver al que lograra encerrarlo.

El rubio mayor vio al chico.

-Hijo…- aquello impactó a Naruto, ¡pero no había tiempo para ello! –_Shiki jijun jutsu, Kakuan nitten suishu! _ Yo me encargaré de hacer el sellado.

O&o&o&o&

-¿¡Aún no?! No podremos seguir resistiendo por más tiempo- gritó Suigetsu.

-El Zorro, ha dejado de moverse- dijo Kakashi.

Sakura lo notó de reojo, pues en esos momentos se encontraba concentrada en sanar la profunda herida de Hinata.

De pronto, el zorro volvió a rugir, volviéndose con prontitud hacia el otro Nueve Colas, quien se entretenía azotando a los que fueran compañeros de Sasuke.

-¡Suigetsu!- gritó Karin al ver que éste le protegía con su cuerpo de ser atacada.

-No… dejarías de… molestar en el otro mundo… por no dejarte ver… por última vez a… Sasuke- cayó a sus pies.

-¡Suigetsu!- una de las colas de la criatura la capturó. Era la última que quedaba en pie.

-¡SASUKE!- rugió el zorro.

-Naruto, ¡es Naruto!- vitorearon los de Konoha.

El zorro se lanzó sobre de él, una de las colas del otro le detuvo el ataque.

-Sasuke…- murmuró Karin. –Si tú mueres, también lo haré contigo.

La chica expulsó todo su _chakra_ de golpe, sabía que no era nada, pero sirvió para distraerlo, el tiempo necesario para que el zorro lo agarrara, tirándolo al suelo. Una de sus patas le atravesó el corazón.

Un alarido de dolor llenó el lugar entero, al verse expuesto cosas que parecían seres gelatinosos comenzaron a desprenderse de éste. Pero el zorro los comenzó a desaparecer uno a uno con ayuda de poderosas orbes de energía. Se trataba de los _biyu_ que volvían al exterior. Pero antes de que tomaran forma de nueva cuenta, habían sido destruidos. De esa manera, Naruto se aseguraba de terminar con las cosas que tanto sufrimiento y muerte trajeron al mundo ninja.

Sus garras terminaron de aplastar al que tenía debajo de ellas.

-¡Sasuke!- Ino sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaron, siendo auxiliada por Choji.

O&o&o&o&

Todo a su alrededor pareció iluminarse. Sus ojos sólo atinaron a ver a Sasuke que se presentaba frente a él.

-Sasuke…- habló el rubio.

-Gracias, Naruto. Por terminar con todo esto. Ahora sin duda me has sobrepasado. Siempre fuiste mejor que yo. Si alguna vez puedes perdonarme…

-¡Eres mi hermano! ¿Lo olvidaste? El primer lazo que formé en Konoha.

Estiraron las manos hacia el frente, anudando sus dedos. Su forma física era la de cuando eran niños. La luz comenzó a intensificarse, lastimando los ojos del rubio y sólo pudo escuchar:

-Arigatou… Naruto…

**CONTINUARA……..**

_Notas de la autora: ¿Y bien qué les pareció? Sé que algunos no creen –y en realidad, ni esperan – que Sasuke se arrepienta al final__, pero yo creo que si tiene alguna oportunidad. Uh, no sé. Habrá que esperar para verlo._

_La mención de Yondaime (ese papazote) no pude resistirme de hacerle aunque fuera un pequeño espacio n.n_

_¿Qué habrá pasado con Neji? ¿Lograrán ser, finalmente, felices la familia Uzumaki Hyuuga? ¿Y todo lo que ha pasado servirá para que la tonta de Sakura madure de una buena vez por todas? ¿Qué le habrá dicho al oído Shizune a Tsunade?_

_Esto y más, en el último capítulo de __**Justify**__. (Buuu, el final ;_;)._

_Matta au!_


	20. Chapter 20

_¡Hola, gente bonita!_

_Decirles que me ha costado mucho pensar de qué manera será el final. La verdad es que ya tenía una idea general sobre lo que se suponía debía suceder, pero me encuentro en un verdadero caos. Me he tomado la libertad de preguntar a unos cuantos para saber qué es lo que opinan y he aquí lo que ha resultado. Espero y sea de su agrado._

_¡Sin más, al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esos son de Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuese lo contrario, Naruto se quedaría en realidad con Hinata... ¡diablos, acabo de echar a perder el final! XD._

O&o&o&o&

**Justify Cap. 20 "Quiero que seas feliz".**

_Perdóname, te mentí. Jamás te he dejado de amar..._

-Hinata...- sus ojos aún se negaban a abrirse.

_Lo que hice, lo hice porque..._

-Hinata...- su rostro finalmente se ladeó por el peso, quedando inconsciente.

-¡Rápido!- Sakura proporcionaba los primeros auxilios, pero los signos vitales del chico eran demasiado débiles.

La excesiva carga y descarga de _chakra_ y la regeneración de células le habían hecho sangrar demasiado y se temía lo peor. La peli rosa no dejaba de sentirse culpable por todas esas cosas, pero de igual modo recordaba las palabras de su maestra: No valía la pena ya siquiera querer llorar, pues con ello no arreglaría nada.

Hinata, por otro lado, también se sentía de igual modo. Si tan sólo ella no hubiera dicho esas cosas terribles… ¡y qué pasaría si él se…! ¡NO! No debía pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad, no debía darse por vencida ni por un instante.

-¡Naruto! ¡Por favor, no te mueras! ¡Sakura, no vayas a permitirlo, te lo ruego!- la súplica de la oji perla caló profundo en el alma de la peli rosa.

Bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Y ella que había intentado separarles. Comprendía pues, que eso no sería posible y que, además, sería injusto. Ellos se amaban y por tanto no debía interferir. No pudo menos que preguntarse si acaso Neji también se daba cuenta.

-No lo haré. ¡Te lo juro!- alzó el rostro, sellando con su mirada profunda la promesa.

De pronto, la fuerte punzada que la Hyuuga sintió en el costado le hizo detenerse.

-¡Hinata!- llamó Kiba, agarrándola al vilo gracias a su fiel Akamaru. –No debes forzarte demasiado, tú misma te encuentras herida- el chico notó que su chamarra se llenaba de sangre. –Yo te llevaré.

-No dejes... que Naruto muera... no dejes...- repetía una y otra vez, aunque más bien parecía que estaba delirando.

Kiba aumentó la velocidad.

O&o&o&o&

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, inhalando profundamente, quejándose de un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Con gran dificultad se levantó de en medio de los restos del biombo y demás cosas regadas y rotas de la habitación. Sus manos y piernas no le eran de mucha ayuda, pues estas temblaban por la debilidad. Aún así, se esforzó por levantarse, sin embargo, cayó con brusquedad al suelo. Al hacerlo, una de sus manos apretó sin querer el encendido de una radio.

_'La quería más que a su vida_

_Y la perdió para siempre...'_

Neji volvió la vista hacia la radio, era como si ésta se burlara de él.

_'Por eso lleva una herida_

_Por eso busca la __**muerte**__...' _(1)

Reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y se levantó, buscando en medio de los escombros su ropa. Salió de la casa Hyuuga. Por lo que se podía ver una gran batalla se había llevado a cabo, pero nada indicaba que aún siguiera, así que el mejor lugar para encontrarla sería sin duda alguna en la aldea. Y allá se dirigió.

O&o&o&o&

-¡Ino, por el amor a Dios! Reacciona y ayúdanos con los heridos- la mano derecha de la Hokage le ordenaba, pero la rubia se mantenía en un estado de ausencia.

Exasperado por la situación problemática, Shikamaru se acercó, propinándole un bofetón a su amiga.

-¡Reacciona de una puta vez! Si tanto quieres lamentarte por la muerte de Sasuke, entonces será mejor que te vayas y dejes de estorbar. Allá afuera podrás llorar todo lo que quieras.

Los ojos de la rubia se dilataron por la fuerza de las palabras y acciones del estratega. Él también debía de sentirse frustrado por no haber podido ayudar en lo absoluto durante la pelea. Y ante todo, ella debía recordar que era una _kunoichi_ de Konoha. Se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y se levantó.

-Dime lo que debo hacer, Shizune Sempai- la morena se la llevó.

-Shika...- su amigo Choji le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ino podrá llorar todo lo que quiera después...

O&o&o&o&

Sus mano una encima de la otra generaban _chakra_ médico sobre el pecho de Naruto. Sakura se hubiera desplomado sino hubiera sido por la ayuda de uno de los médicos asistentes.

-Su recuperación a nivel celular es estable, Sakura San- anunció uno de ellos.

La peli rosa suspiró satisfecha y exhausta, la vida de Naruto se encontraba fuera de peligro.

-Llévenlo a una habitación y manténgalo de todas formas bajo observación- instruyó la oji verde.

Salió del cuarto de operaciones, ya los pasillos se encontraban en calma, no había nadie más en ellos. La chica se sentó en uno de los sillones en la sala de espera, primero recargó la cabeza en la pared, viendo hacia el techo. Luego, bajó su rostro, dejando que sus manos colgaran sobre sus rodillas, ella misma se sorprendió de que una gota mojara sus dedos. Hipó en silencio, pero finalmente se derrumbó, recargando su frente en sus manos.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo- dijo Kakashi, quien le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, sentándose a un lado de ella. Sai también le imitó, ella apretó las manos que le ofrecían como apoyo.

O&o&o&o&

La puerta de la habitación de Naruto se abrió lentamente, dejando pasar un pequeño haz de luz. Una sombra se acercó poco a poco hacia donde él estaba y, entonces una espada hecha de _chakra_ se elevó por encima del rubio, bajando de forma rápida sobre su cuerpo.

Hinata se despertó asustada.

-¡Naruto!- gritó, quedando sentada.

Miró para todas partes, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en la que antiguamente era su habitación en casa.

-Hanabi...- trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor de su herida aún le invadía.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, era su padre el que se encontraba de pie. Hinata apartó la mirada. Su padre se dio media vuelta, para después regresar con una bandeja de comida, la cual depositó a un lado del _futon_. Aquello sorprendió a la chica, pero no hizo mención alguna sobre el asunto.

-¿Dónde está Hanabi? Ella está cuidando de Hinaru- preguntó angustiada.

-Y debes estar segura de que sigue siendo así, pero lamentablemente no hemos podido encontrarles- Hinata se volvió hacia su padre, no esperaba siquiera que le aceptara en casa y mucho menos que entablara una conversación con ella.

Bajó la mirada, apretando las sábanas con ambas manos.

-Debo ir a buscarlos- mencionó, apartando con cuidado las ropas de cama.

-Dinos en dónde están y mandaremos...

-¡No! Tú no lo entiendes, pa... no lo entiendes. Tú has decidido creer más en la palabra de Neji que en mí. No me importa lo que puedas estar pensando de mí, sólo quiero proteger lo único que me queda.

-Tsunade Sama me ha dicho todo. Todo acerca de Naruto y tú y lo de Hinaru. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, legalmente eres y seguirás siendo la mujer de Neji.

-¡Jamás! ¡Nunca he sido ni seré la _mujer_ de Neji! ¿Dónde está Naruto? Quiero verlo.

-Ha sido dado de alta. Él está bien.

-¡Eres un embustero!- regateó la chica, a punto del llanto. –Si me hubieras escuchado cuando yo quise decirte la verdad, aún antes de casarme o si tan sólo me hubieses preguntado...

-Era lo mejor para ti y el clan el que te casaras con Neji.

-¿Era lo mejor para mí o la mejor manera de acallar tu conciencia? Tu conciencia que te acusa día a día por la muerte del padre de Neji. ¿Qué querías hacer? ¿Compensarle por el dolor y el odio que todas estas absurdas reglas le han generado?

-¡Basta, Hinata!

-¡No! Durante mucho tiempo me he quedado callada, sacrificando mis sentimientos y hasta a mi hijo, pero ya no más. No soporto tu autoridad despreciativa que siempre me has demostrado. ¡Y tú mismo lo dijiste, ya no soy tu hija! Nada me obliga a quedarme aquí o a seguir al lado de Neji.

La chica se levantó, ante el silencio de su padre. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó sin más comentarios entre ellos.

O&o&o&o&

-¡Buenos días, Naruto!- Sakura entró al departamento del rubio, dejando unas bolsas de plástico sobre la mesa.

El chico se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirando la aldea desde la ventana. Alrededor de la cara y el cuello llevaba puestas unas vendas, así mismo el brazo y la mano derechos.

La chica le miró por un instante, dispuesta a animarlo.

-Traje _ramen_ del Ichiriaku, tanto el tendero como su hija te mandan saludos. Todos están tan contentos y tan dispuestos a intervenir por ti ante el mismo Señor Feudal si es necesario- caminó hasta donde el chico, ofreciéndole el tazón humeante de la comida.

Sin embargo, Naruto seguía en su misma posición, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que su amiga le dijera o peor aún, como si ella no estuviera presente. Sakura, resignada, dejó el tazón sobre la mesa de vuelta.

-¿No era eso lo que querías?- se sentó a un lado de él, recargando su cabeza en el hombro. – ¿Qué te reconocieran por toda la aldea? Y aún más, el mismo Gaara ha venido hasta Konoha, sí, el Kazekage. El mundo entero te reconoce, Naruto.

-¿Y de qué me sirve?- la peli rosa se sorprendió de que finalmente, después de tantos días, el rubio se decidiera a hablar. – ¿De qué me sirve haber ganado toda la gloria del mundo, si lo pagué con perder mi alma, mi propósito? Mi mejor amigo está muerto, yo mismo lo maté. Y Hinata, a quien abandoné por ir tras Sasuke, ella...

-Tú no la abandonaste- la chica bajó la mirada.

-¡Sí, lo hice! Debí quedarme aquí para defender mi vida, para protegerla.

-Quizá... quizá debí haber seguido insistiéndole para que viniera con nosotros.

-No, Sakura, tú hiciste todo lo posible. Yo he sido el egoísta, porque le pidió una vida de incertidumbre a mi lado, porque no supe valorar lo que realmente era más importante. Importante como _shinobi_, como Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura respetó el silencio en el que nuevamente se sumió el chico. Creyendo que ya no iba a agregar nada más, se levantó.

-Y por eso, ella ahora ama a Neji- murmuró.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron de pura sorpresa ante el comentario. Su reacción inmediata fue la de volverse con prontitud hacia el chico.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Qué importa.

Ella se sintió disgustada. Sin más salió del apartamento.

Los sentimientos de Sakura por el oji azul seguían intactos, pues no era como que fueran a desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero aún así, ella debía hacer algo por su amigo. Y para comenzar tenía que hablar con el mismo Neji si era necesario y justamente en esos momentos el chico castaño pasaba frente de ella.

-¡Neji!- el chico se detuvo.

-La vida de Naruto esta en graves problemas, pronto será el veredicto por parte del Señor Feudal- comenzó el Hyuuga. –Me sorprende verte tan tranquila.

Para la peli rosa aquella conversación se le hizo tan familiar, era similar a la que ellos sostuvieron la noche en que Sakura se dirigía en busca de Hinata a fin de que se marchara con ellos.

-No puedo creer lo que has sido capaz de hacer con tal de mantener a tu lado a Hinata.- mencionó, mirándolo con molestia.

-¿Hacer, dices? ¿Y qué se supone que he hecho?- respondió burlón.

La actitud y respuesta molestaron a la chica. Era cierto que no sabía con exactitud lo que el Hyuuga hiciera, pero algo grande debió haber sucedido como para que Naruto pensara que Hinata estaba enamorada del castaño. Su actitud había cambiado totalmente a lo opuesto de la última vez que él hablara de su relación con la oji perla.

El castaño hizo un gruñido irónico, al momento en que se sonreía ligeramente.

-Tú mejor que nadie deberías de saber que Hinata ama a Naruto...

-¿A qué viene toda esa cháchara? ¿Qué hay de los tuyos? ¿No vendrás a decirme que tú no intentaste hacer lo mismo?

-Sí, pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es que mi amor por Naruto si es verdadero.- los ojos del _jounin_ se sesgaron de rabia. –Yo estoy dispuesta a dejarle libre, a no intentar retenerlo porque sé que él no será feliz conmigo.

-Eso es solamente el argumento de un perdedor.

-No, te equivocas. Se necesita mucho valor para hacerlo.

-Está bien, ¿quieres que deje a Hinata en paz? Lo haré y muy pronto, pero una cosa nunca cambiará: Ella jamás será de Naruto.

-¡Neji!- el chico se marchó, sin dar oportunidad de decir más a la peli rosa.

Un sentimiento de fatalidad embargó a la chica.

O&o&o&o&

Ten-Ten miraba atenta los movimientos de Hanabi, quien arrullaba al pequeño.

_-Neji, ¿me quieres decir qué es lo que te está pasando?- el oji perla le miró directamente. –Desde que dijiste que te casarías con ella, no… has cambiado. Es como si hubieras vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, el que odiaba y despreciaba a la familia Hyuuga._

_-No es que haya 'vuelto a ser'. Quizás es que nunca dejé de serlo._

_-¿Odias a Hinata?- el chico enarcó las cejas, dio media vuelta y se marchó._

-¿En qué estás pensando?- la pregunta le pilló desprevenida a la castaña.

-¿Se ha quedado dormido?- la oji perla asintió con un movimiento.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido lo de hace unas horas?

La de los chonguitos enarcó las cejas. Hacía unos momentos habían sido testigos a lo lejos del increíble _chakra_ del Nueve Colas. La chica no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al parecer el sello que Naruto portaba se había roto. Ahora todo estaba en completa calma y se preguntaba las causas de que sucediera aquello y de que el zorro desapareciera. La única respuesta que se le ocurría a la última cuestión era...

-Quizás ahora Naruto se encuentre muerto- comentó sin más preámbulo.

-¡No, eso no puede ser posible! Mi hermana y Hinaru...- los ojos de la chica reflejaron su angustia, sin darse cuenta de la clase de revelación que acababa de hacer.

¡Así que era eso! Los ojos de Ten-Ten se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Hinaru... ¿Hinaru es hijo de Naruto?- preguntó, provocando que Hanabi se llevará una mano hacia los labios. Luego, fijó la mirada a otro punto, para finalmente, bajar el rostro.

Entonces comenzó a atar cabos sueltos.

_-Yo... haría cualquier cosa por ti, Neji. Lo sabes- la chica trató de acercársele un poco más, pero él comenzó a caminar._

_-Siendo así, ve con dirección a la frontera con el país de la Lluvia y tráeme de vuelta a Hinata._

En aquella ocasión ella había pensado que si esa era la única manera de poder estar cerca de él, no le importaba. Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que le pidiera con tal de que le permitiera estar unos cuantos breves instantes a su lado.

_-He hecho lo que me pediste, Neji. Hanabi y el niño se encuentran en un lugar seguro. Pero Hinata…_

_-No te preocupes por eso- mencionó con seriedad._

**Todo** lo que fuera necesario.

Ten-Ten se levantó despacio. Ella había pasado suficiente tiempo al lado de Neji como para comprender lo que tenía en mente hacer. Era tan lógico y comprensible. El hijo bastardo le era odiado, el hijo de otro hombre, el hijo de la deslealtad. Seguramente, la madre se encontraba ya con el _jounin_ y ella muy pronto recibiría su castigo. ¡Qué mejor manera de comenzar que con la muerte de Naruto que, seguramente, a esas alturas ya había ocurrido! Luego, seguiría la de su hijo y, finalmente, ella misma suplicaría por su muerte.

Llegó ante el bebé, sería tan fácil deshacerse de él y si Hanabi interfería, no había problema, aunque fuera una Hyuuga, en nada se comparaba con las habilidades del genio del clan. Además, con un movimiento rápido despacharía a Hinaru. Llevó su mano derecha hacia el porta _shuriken_, abriéndolo lentamente.

-Ese pequeño representa el amor que mi hermana siempre le ha tenido a Naruto- escuchó que Hanabi le decía.

El comentario le hizo detenerse. Miró al bebé por un instante más, se trataba de una criatura inocente, una que no podía defenderse. Las enseñanzas de Konoha no permitían matar a los pequeños de esa manera tan cruel. ¿Kabuto no había sido salvado por un ninja médico a pesar de ser un prisionero de guerra? ¿O al mismo Naruto, quien en su interior había sido sellado una bestia terrible y peligrosa?

**Todo** lo que fuera necesario.

¿Hasta convertirse en una asesina?

_-Siendo así, ve con dirección a la frontera con el país de la Lluvia y tráeme de vuelta a Hinata._

_-¿Odias a Hinata?- el chico enarcó las cejas, dio media vuelta y se marchó._

Él nunca había dicho nada de eso. Él simplemente buscaba la manera de retener a la Hyuuga a su lado.

Y Ten-Ten había sido manipulada y usada para esos fines.

-Qué estúpida...- murmuró, apretando los ojos.

Hanabi se removió un poco en su lugar al escuchar que hablaba, al parecer comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

-¡Levántate, Hanabi! Debemos irnos de aquí- la castaña se levantó, cargando al bebé.

-¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

-De vuelta a Konoha. Estoy segura de que a Hinata le dará gusto vernos- la chica le sonrió.

O&o&o&o&

Naruto se encontraba mirando el suelo, la tarde casi llegaba a su fin, pues los colores ocres comenzaban a salpicar todo a su alrededor.

_¿Piensas darte por vencido, sin hacer nada más? ¿Sin pelear por ella?_

-¿De qué sirve?- respondió. –Ella lo ama a él y yo no la culpo.

_Y si eso es cierto, ¿por qué intentó salvarte, aún a riesgo de su propia vida?_

-Porque…- pareció recordar un fragmento de frases

_**Perdóname, te mentí. Jamás te he dejado de amar. Lo que hice, lo hice porque...**_

El chico rubio negó con un movimiento de su rostro, quizás aquellos recuerdos solamente eran inventados.

_¿Por qué intentó salvarte, Naruto?_

-No lo sé…

_Sabes la respuesta, en lo profundo de ti la sabes._

-¿Por… ser el padre de Hinaru?

_¿Solamente? Vuelvo a preguntarte, Naruto: ¿Piensas darte por vencido, sin hacer nada más? ¿Sin pelear por ella?_

-¡Maldita sea, déjame en paz, Sasuke!- el chico se levantó exasperado de su lugar, lanzando una _kunai_ a uno de los rincones de la habitación, sus ojos se dilataron por lo que acababa de decir y hacer.

Sasuke ya no estaba vivo, él mismo lo había matado. Sin embargo, él acababa de reaccionar ante sus palabras. Miró por un momento más el lugar en donde yacía el _kunai_, entrecerró los ojos y de repente pareció reaccionar. ¡Salió de su departamento en busca de Hinata!

O&o&o&o&

Hinata llevaba un rato tratando de encontrar el _chakra_ de su hermana y de su hijo, pero seguía sin tener éxito alguno. La búsqueda hubiese sido mucho más fácil si acudiera a Kiba y a Shino, pero no quería que confirmaran lo que era en realidad Neji, sobre todo por el primero. Ella debía ser fuerte y de una buena vez madurar y ser capaz de salvar a sus seres queridos. Ya lo había hecho con Naruto, ahora faltaban Hinaru y Hanabi.

Se detuvo a buscar un nuevo punto de búsqueda sobre un árbol, cuando su vista se topó con una gran piedra circular y plana por encima, idónea para descansar. Su mirada se dulcificó, recordándose sentada ella misma sobre la roca. Había sido en la noche en que se terminó declarando al rubio.

Bajó hasta allá, dando unos cuantos pasos alrededor de ella.

-Descubrí que tú eres mi _Tenhyo_…

Hinata se volvió con prontitud hacia lo dicho. ¿Eso que veía se trataba de una alucinación o era real?

-Eso fue lo que te dije en aquella ocasión. Y creo que te hizo feliz.

-Naruto…

El chico rubio se acercó, quedando a un lado de la chica, sin mirarla, pasando los dedos sobre la superficie lisa y como evocando sus propios recuerdos del lugar.

-Sin embargo, no fui lo suficientemente capaz de mantener ese sentimiento. Es por eso que…- el rubio apretó sus puños, reuniendo valor. –Quiero que sepas que te deseo lo mejor. Que no guardo rencor para ti ni para Neji, todo lo contrario.

Está vez no sólo apretó con mayor fuerza sus puños sino también sus ojos.

-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de quererte un sólo día!- se viró para mirarla de frente, tomándola de los brazos.

Hinata notó lágrimas en los ojos azules de Naruto.

-Te amo, Hinata. Y aunque tú me dejes, una parte de mí siempre estará contigo. Te amo, pero sería injusto que quisiera exigirte que permanecieras conmigo por el sólo hecho de ser el padre de Hinaru. Quiero que seas feliz… aunque no sea conmigo.

-Naruto… Naruto- la chica no lo pudo soportar más, lo abrazó con fuerza y él le correspondió. –Perdóname, te mentí. Jamás te he dejado de amar... Lo que hice, lo hice porque… ¡Porque Neji no es la clase de persona que crees que es! Él… se ha obsesionado con la idea de que debía quererlo, pero eso no ha sido posible. ¡A cambio secuestró a nuestro hijo y me obligó a dejarte!

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Desde el momento en que nos encontramos yo te hubiera protegido.

-En ese tiempo, me encontraba tan feliz de verte que me sentía capaz de hacer todo por protegerte, por eso es que me fui para unirme a Tsunade Sama, convoqué el clan Hyuuga para asegurarnos la victoria. Pero después apareció Neji diciéndome que debía hacer lo que el quería porque la vida de Hinaru estaría en peligro y yo…

-Está bien, Hinata, no te preocupes- él la consoló. –Hiciste lo correcto, una madre siempre debe hacer lo correcto por su hijo. Está bien- le confirmó, abrazándola. –Ahora estamos juntos, y pronto seremos una familia.

-Neji no lo permitirá, las reglas Hyuuga tampoco.

-Hablaré con él.

-¡Él no lo entenderá! ¡No nos dejará!

-Entonces, ¿qué propones que hagamos?

-Busquemos a Hinaru, debe estar bien entre lo que cabe pues mi hermana está con él, y después vayámonos. Vamonos lejos los tres.

Naruto se separó de la oji perla, dándole la espalda.

-No sabes lo que pides, Hinata. No es la clase de vida que quisiera para nuestro hijo. Estuve casi un año fuera de Konoha, escondiéndome, siempre cuidándome- la chica le puso ambas manos en las mejillas.

-Lo sé, pero si no queda ninguna otra opción.

Los labios de Naruto se abrieron para objetarle algo, pero las palabras murieron en ellos al momento de escuchar un estruendo, viendo una nube de polvo alzarse no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-_Byakugan!_ - su vista inspeccionó los alrededores, divisando varios flujos de _chakra_, reconociendo de inmediato a uno de ellos. -¡Neji!

Ambos _shinobis_ se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

O&o&o&o&

Neji se había encontrado a medio camino con Ten-Ten. La chica, al verlo desde lejos, le entregó el bebé a Hanabi. Observó con detenimiento el lugar, era rocoso y con un acantilado a sus espaldas, un terreno idóneo como para poder esconderse, al menos para alguien que no tuviera que esconderse de los ojos expertos de un Hyuuga. Así que lo único que le quedaba era tratar de distraerle a fin de darle ventaja a la chica.

-Escóndanse en un lugar seguro y cuando veas la oportunidad, tienes que irte. ¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Ten-Ten, ¿a dónde se supone que vas?- el castaño se les presentó de forma tan rápida que la chica se sorprendió.

-¡Neji Onisan!- la menor de las Hyuuga iba acercársele cuando la castaña se interpuso entre ambos.

-Si en verdad quieres proteger a ese niño, no te le acerques.

-Así que has decidido traicionarme- el castaño achicó los ojos.

-El único traidor aquí eres tú. ¡Has traicionado incluso en lo que creías!- la castaña extendió parte de su pergamino de invocación. –Me usaste, te aprovechaste de mis sentimientos para hacerle daño a Hinata y a su hijo.

-¿Y ese es el único problema? Yo jamás te dije que te daría algo de mí por ayudarme, fuiste tú quien lo creyó.- la chica bajó la mirada, su mano que sostenía el pergamino tembló ligeramente.

-No te das cuenta de lo que haces, eso no hará que ella te ame.

-Ya no importa. Ella será mía aunque sea sólo en la muerte.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¿No lo entiendes? Le han perdonado la vida a Naruto, pero yo destruiré todo lo que ama y no le quedará otra alternativa que matarme, así entonces, me uniré a Hinata por siempre.

-¡Escucha lo que estás diciendo! Te has vuelto loco…

-¡Qué puedes tú comprender de mi dolor! ¡Sentirse solo y rechazado a diario!

-Te equivocas, yo también sé lo que eso significa. Amar a alguien que jamás se fijará en ti porque ya ha entregado su corazón a alguien más. ¡Pero precisamente ese amor es el que me llevó a querer ayudarte, al pensar que lo que deseabas era proteger a los tuyos!

_Yo estoy dispuesta a dejarle libre, a no intentar retenerlo porque sé que él no será feliz conmigo,_ había dicho Sakura.

Neji comenzó a reírse, primero bajito, luego a fuertes carcajadas.

-_Byakugan!_- de forma veloz se precipitó sobre la chica, golpeándola en el abdomen, eso provocó que la chica cayera de rodillas.

Neji miró a Hanabi y ella trató de proteger con su cuerpo al bebé.

-No… te dejaré hacer una tontería- Ten-Ten invocó su técnica más poderosa con ayuda de su pergamino, liberando con ello una lluvia de numerosas armas, por el nivel de ataque que el castaño le diera se daba cuenta de que no se encontraba al cien por ciento, así que por lo menos lograría detenerlo lo suficiente como para que los otros escaparan.

Una gran nube de polvo se alzó. De en medio de ella, repentinamente, salió un _kunai_.

-¡Ten-Ten San!- gritó la oji perla.

-¡Hanabi!- llamó su hermana, quien llegaba acompañada de Naruto.

La menor se abrazó de su hermana, llorando, en tanto el rubio iba a ver el estado de Ten-Ten.

-¡Naruto!- el chico se volvió de inmediato al escuchar el llamado de Hinata, Hanabi se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo y Neji sostenía con una sola mano a Hinaru.

-Y ahora me dirás qué es lo que se siente perder lo que más amas frente a tus ojos- Neji le situó el bebé en el regazo de su madre, la cual en un acto reflejo le sostuvo con sus brazos. Pero el castaño lo aprovechó para empujarlos a ambos por el acantilado.

-¡HINATAAAA!- el rubio corrió hasta la orilla, mirando con furia por un instante al otro chico, quien parecía sonreírle.

Pero Naruto no tenía tiempo para ajustarle cuentas, enfocó su mirada hacia abajo y se lanzó, para sorpresa de Neji.

El oji azul estiró la mano y de ella se desprendió un _chakra_ rojizo en forma de garra que rescató a su familia, con la gemela sucedió algo similar, con la que se sostuvo de un peñasco, volviendo a la superficie. La garra que sostenía a los suyos los depositó con gentileza sobre el suelo, para luego rodearles en una burbuja de _chakra_; la otra volvió al cuerpo del oji azul.

Hinata se encontraba inconsciente y el bebé comenzaba a llorar.

-_Kyubi_…- murmuró Neji.

-No, ya no es su _chakra_. Mi cuerpo finalmente lo ha absorbido, ahora solamente es mi fuerza. ¡La fuerza de Naruto Uzumaki!

Neji pareció recordar lo que el rubio le dijera en la ocasión en que les tocó pelear hacia algunos años atrás.

_Me convertiré en Hokage, ya lo verás y te demostraré que un perdedor puede llegar lejos si se lo propone._

-¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Matarme?- dijo el castaño en medio de una sonrisa. No quería reconocer que él estaba equivocado y que el rubio siempre había tenido la razón.

No podía, debía resultar como él lo pensaba, lo creía. Su vida no podía terminar de esa manera tan bochornosa. No, pero…

-Te equivocas. Para ti, que en un momento fuiste un _shinobi_ respetado por mí, no habrá mejor castigo que la propia vida. Vivirás el resto de tus días lamentándote por la clase de destino que tú mismo te forjaste.

Destino.

_Neji, que el destino sea atrapado por tus propias manos_.

Volvió la vista hacia Hinata, quien seguía inconsciente, y el pequeño Hinaru, que lloraba ahora a todo pulmón. Naruto les había salvado con sus propias manos, con su propia fuerza. ¿¡Qué es lo que les había hecho tan diferentes en todo ese tiempo?!

-¡Naruto!- esa voz era de Sakura, acompañada de Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Lee y Gai.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!

Kiba pasó de largo al rubio sólo para propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro a Neji el cual, aún resentido por los ataques anteriores de Hinata y de Lee, cayó al suelo. Kiba hubiera proseguido con sus golpes si no es porque Shino lo envolvió con un enjambre de insectos.

-¡Quítame estas putas cosas de encima!- braceó el chico _inu_.

-Pu…- las cejas de Shino se curvaron en señal de disgusto, liberando aún más insectos que rodearon por completo a Kiba.

-Neji, hay muchas cosas que tienes que responder ante Tsunade Sama- habló Gai.

El castaño se sonrió irónico.

-Ya nada es importante- mencionó. –Lee, Ten-Ten se encuentra tras esas rocas, aún está con vida.

El castaño quedó inconsciente.

Naruto corrió hacia donde su familia, levantando a su hijito con un brazo, gesto con el que el chiquito se reconfortó al sentir el calor de su padre. El oji azul mayor se permitió una sonrisa antes de levantar a la oji perla con su brazo libre.

Sakura se acercó a ellos, inclinándose para cerciorarse de que la chica se encontrara bien, acercó su oído hacia el pecho.

-No te preocupes, sólo se ha desmayado- Naruto suspiró de puro alivio.

La vista de la peli rosa se dirigió más allá del hombro del chico. Lee ayudaba a caminar a Ten-Ten.

-Está un poco herida, pero nada de gravedad- comentó el chico verde, al mismo tiempo Gai se acercó con Hanabi entre los brazos.

-Habrá que llevar a Neji a Konoha, creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo es trasladándolo en lomos de Akamaru.

-¡De ninguna manera!- protestó Kiba, quitándose algunos insectos de la boca. –No después de lo que ha hecho sufrir a Hinata.

-Creo que los únicos que podrían protestar por eso son Hinata y Naruto- comentó apacible Shino, lo que le valió un gruñido como respuesta de parte del chico de las marcas.

El _shinobi_ de los insectos enarcó las cejas de vuelta, lo que fue seguido de un enjambre de ellos que cubrieron al usuario de canes.

-Listo, podemos irnos- comentó Shino.

-¿Y Akamaru estará de acuerdo?- preguntó Lee.

El enorme perro comprendió que era mejor seguir lo que dijera Shino, así que no le quedó de otra. Ten-Ten subió también, siendo escoltados por los demás miembros de su equipo.

-Naruto…- habló su amiga, el chico le miró. –Yo, sólo quería que supieras que… que me alegra mucho que ustedes puedan estar juntos.

Él le sonrió radiante como única respuesta. Entonces, Sakura supo que él era realmente feliz.

-¿Puedo llevar a Hinaru?- el rubio asintió, cediéndoselo. Él ahora se encargaría de llevar a Hinata.

O&o&o&o&

**Varias semanas después.**

Ten-Ten permanecía sentada en el lugar en donde antaño su equipo se había conocido. Su vista fija en el suelo y con un brazo vendado. Escuchó ruido de pasos detrás suyo y se volvió, notando que Lee subía las escaleras. Éste le sonrió y ella sólo le asintió en silencio.

-La sentencia se ha dictaminado- habló el peli negro después de un rato de silencio.

La de los chonguitos apretó los puños en espera de la peor de las noticias.

-Se le ha condenado a 50 años de cárcel. El clan Hyuuga no tuvo mucha clemencia con él, pero el Señor Feudal mencionó que él había sido de gran ayuda en el caso de Danzou. Además, de que Hinata decidió quedarse callada en cuanto a la acusación de violación.

Lee abrazó a la chica en forma de consuelo.

-Todo acabó, Lee… todo.- mencionó en medio de un sollozo.

-No, Ten-Ten, no digas eso. Yo… también me encuentro consternado, pero somos _shinobis._

La chica se enjugó las lágrimas, tranquilizándose un poco.

-¿Irás a verle?- preguntó Rock al ver que se levantaba.

-No, no sé si más adelante pueda hacerlo… Nos vemos mañana temprano.

La chica se marchó. Lee miró la banca que se encontraba frente suyo. Por un instante se imaginó a Neji y a Ten-Ten sentados junto suyo cuando niños. El sueño de los tres se había terminado.

O&o&o&o&

Yamato desprendía madera de su mano derecha, formando varios barrotes, hasta formar un objeto rectangular.

-Listo- anunció el usuario de madera acomodando la cuna que acababa de construir a Naruto y a Hinata. –Ya no tendrán que preocuparse por el lugar en donde dormirá el bebé.

-Vaya, quien lo diría. ¿Has pensado en ser padre?- burló Kakashi.

-¿Y qué me dice de su regalo, _Sempai_?- el de la máscara sacó un objeto de su porta _shuriken_. -¿No me diga que es una copia del _Icha Icha!_

-¿Me creerías capaz?- Yamato alzó una ceja, escéptico.

-Yo he traído un cachorro. Su nombre es Akamari- Kiba les entregó una canasta con un pequeño cachorro recién nacido.

-Vaya, que regalo tan más tonto.

-¿Qué dijiste, Shino?- gruñó. – ¿No será acaso que tú trajiste uno de esos insectos inútiles?- los dos comenzaron a pelear.

Kurenai los sacó halándolos de una oreja, Hinata se rió de la situación.

-¡Oh, Hinata! Parece que tu hijo necesita de un cambio de pañales- llamó Kakashi, cargándolo lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo, la chica acudió a donde su bebé.

Pasos presurosos se escucharon en el pasillo, seguido de la abertura de la puerta.

-¡He ganado!- vitoreó un chiquillo de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos, detrás de él entró uno de cabellos negros y ojos azul celeste.

-Eso… no es justo- jadeó, recargándose en sus rodillas. –Ya lo verás, algún día seré Hokage y entonces nadie podrá vencerme, seré tan fuerte como papá.

El niño se abrazó de una pierna de Naruto, mostrándole la lengua al otro.

-Azuma, tu madre dice que ya es hora de irse- anunció Sakura, entrando a la habitación.

El niño se despidió con un movimiento de su mano.

-No olvides tu tarea para mañana.

-Mañana no hay clases, Sakura _Sensei_- respondió divertido, antes de desaparecer.

La peli rosa movió negativa el rostro, sonriéndose. Se acercó hasta donde su amigo, regalándole una palmada en el hombro izquierdo.

-¿Nervioso por lo de mañana?

-¡Uf! Vaya que sí.- le sonrió.

-Debes estar muy contento, tu segundo hijo ha nacido y ahora serás nombrado Hokage. Por cierto, ¿ya pensaron en cómo llamarán al niño?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Sasuke- por un instante la habitación quedó en total silencio.

Desde la muerte del renegado Uchiha jamás se había hecho mención de él.

-Sé que suena ilógico y espeluznante, pero a veces siento como si…

-…No se hubiera ido, que aún sigue aquí- completó Sakura.

Se sumieron en un nuevo silencio, como de respeto, tras lo cual el de cabello platinado habló.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos- llevó una mano a la espalda de Sakura y ésta le siguió el camino.

Yamato se sonrió a medias.

-¿No irás con ellos, 'ttebayo?

-No, creo que es mejor que se adelanten solos.

-¿Qué les parece, entonces, si preparó algo para la cena?- Hinata salió de la habitación del bebé, dispuesta a ir a la cocina.

-Creo que algo de _ramen_ no nos caerá nada mal- gritó emocionado Hinaru.

-Hijo tuyo tenía que ser, Naruto- mencionó Yamato, a lo que los mayores rieron.

La noche sería larga debido a la celebración anticipada.

O&o&o&o&

Tsunade miraba Konoha desde el ventanal de su oficina. Se escuchó un llamado a la puerta, seguido de un abrir y cerrar de puerta.

-¿Nostálgica?- preguntó Shizune.

Los ojos melados de la rubia refulgieron de alegría.

-Para nada, sólo pensaba en los muchos que se han ido, dejándonos una herencia que cuidar.

-Y ahora tú misma le dejarás una herencia a Naruto.- la todavía Hokage asintió.

Luego, sonrió y se volvió hacia la chica, regalándole una pequeña caricia en la mejilla.

-Gracias- mencionó la oji miel.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Porque sin tus palabras de aquella noche, cuando yo estaba decidida a sacrificar mi vida por la aldea, yo no estuviera aquí- Shizune apartó la mirada, sonrojándose.

A Tsunade le divirtió aquel gesto.

-Vámonos. Mañana será el día en que el sueño de Naruto se haga realidad y, entonces, espero que la profecía de Jiraiya realmente se cumpla.

-Paz para todo el mundo ninja…

Tsunade y Shizune miraron a través de la ventana, las luces de toda Konoha estaban encendidas, era como si eso representara la esperanza que todos en el mundo depositaban para ser felices.

'_**Tú eres mi respuesta y todo lo que necesito para justificar mi vida…'**_

**FIN**

(1)El jinete- José Alfredo Jiménez, aunque la versión que escucho es con Bunbury y me gusta más que la original n.n

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Waw! Está terminado. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena esperarlo?_

_Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y también a todos aquellos que se mantuvieron en anónimo leyéndolo. ¡Gracias, sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido capaz! Si alguien quiere dejar un comentario en anónimo, pueden hacerlo, que yo publicaré mi respuesta en mi perfil después de algunos días._

_¿Qué fue lo que Shizune dijo en aquella noche? Je, je, en realidad creo que nunca tuve la intención de revelarlo XDDD. Pero supongo que se darán una idea, ¿no? _

_También, me permití hacer algo con Kakashi y la nueva Sensei… por ahí leí algo que me gustó en un fic llamado __**La máscara de Kakashi**__ n.n_

_Una cosa que jamás comenté (y creo que nadie se percató de ello) fue, ¿en dónde dejó Kurenai a su hijo? La única aparición fue casi desde el principio y luego ya no volvió a aparecer. ¿Quién lo cuidó durante la pelea con Danzou?_

_Sobre el final de Neji. Bueno, en realidad, en un principio tenía la idea de que se iba a morir, pero sus opiniones respecto a él me llevaron a buscar una nueva opción. Y luego las palabras que Naruto le dirige, fueron idea de mi hermano. Así que sumando todos esos factores, esto fue lo que salió._

_Sobre las palabras de Naruto a Hinata en el bosque. Están basadas en una canción llamada __**'Aunque no sea conmigo'.**__ ¡Para costarse las venas! Está en mi link._

_Sólo me resta decirles que tengo en mente unas cuantas ideas para un nuevo fic, así que esperen noticias de mí pronto (y no es amenaza XDD)._

_Sin más me despido._

_Matta au!_


End file.
